


The Girl Who Knew Too Much

by therealnarnia



Series: The Girl Who Knew Too Much Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Alien Technology Fucking With Human Physiology, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Loki, BAMF everyone, Be Careful What You Wish For, Dead People, Dean Loves Pie, Dimension Travel, Doctor Who References, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Harry Potter References, Harry is a Little Shit, I REGRET NOTHING, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Reincarnation, Sam Is So Done, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Superwholock, Teen Dean, Teen Sherlock, Time Travel, War, You Have Been Warned, You're Welcome, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 119
Words: 59,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPERWHOVENGERPOTTERLOCK. The Doctor's new companion seems to know everything about him, except his name. She's also introduced him to new friends, who all join together to stop the end of their worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

**Takes place along 2013 to 2014 year.**

**Enjoy! Please Review and check out my tumblr: the-real-narnia**

**Also, please check out the playlist at the end if you would like to listen to music as you read!**

* * *

Part One: The Doctor


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

When I first heard the noise, I thought Isabelle was playing a trick on me.

I don't think I've ever been more wrong in my life.

I rounded the corner, and my gaze fell upon a tall, blue box, the words, POLICE (PUBLIC CALL) BOX, glowing brightly along the top.

Very slowly, scared the box would disappear, I walked closer. I outstretched my hand, and gently grazed the doors.

It was real.

Very slowly, I took another step, and pushed open the door.

* * *

I quietly took a step in, and closed the door behind me.

I had to be dreaming. Actually, no, it had to be something more than that, because my dreams have never been this perfect.

The Tardis's interior was the cold, purple console room he got after meeting the Angels in Manhattan. It was large and spacious, with lots of flashing, boisterous lights.

I loved it.

"Wrong time  _again_ ," I heard someone mutter, and then there was the sound of the lever being pulled and the engines pumping. I would recognize that voice anywhere – it was the Doctor. I couldn't see him, the console was blocking him from my view.

I had two choices. I could stay on the TARDIS, and be a stowaway, or I could open the door behind me and climb out.

Who was I kidding? Why the hell would I want to leave?

So I stayed where I was, and I waited.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"There we go," The Doctor said, easing the lever down. The TARDIS made its classic WHOOSING sound, landing down.

 _OMG. What if I'm on a different planet!_  I thought excitedly.

Before I got too excited, the Doctor said, "Victorian London. Finally."

I was disappointed that I wasn't on a different planet, but holy crap, Victorian London. I've wanted to go to London my whole life, but Victorian London was even better!

The Doctor let out a sigh, and rounded the corner of console room. He stopped short when he noticed me standing there.

 _OMG_. Say something. Anything. Be mysterious. Be witty. Channel Clara Oswald.

"I see you're on your 11th regeneration," I said, looking around like I was examining the inside of the TARDIS. "And you've redecorated." There was a few more seconds of silence where I added, "I liked the old one better. The orange one."

Smooth, Rissa. Smooth.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He sounded very annoyed.

That was when I realized that we've just arrived in Victorian London. The Doctor had a purple console room. I thought….maybe I'm meeting the Doctor  _after_ Rory and Amy died, but before he met Clara.

Clara. My name is Clarissa. Clara is another name for Clarissa, though I prefer to go by Rissa, pronounced REE – SA.

Does this mean I'm Clara?

I remembered that the Doctor asked if he knew me. Quick, what's a witty, mysterious answer?

"No. But I know you."

* * *

"So, are we going to go meet up with Strax and Madame Vastra?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Rissa. Rhymes with Lisa, but short for Clarissa. Clarissa Osbourne. And you, Doctor, are a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Now. How do  _you_ , know that?" he asked. But he sounded more curious than annoyed now.

Don't say Spoilers, whatever you do, don't say Spoilers, I thought. That will just make him sad.

"Well, I can't  _ruin_  the surprise for you, can I?" I said, giving him a little smile.

I glanced down at his neck collar. It looked empty without his bowtie. "Where's your bowtie?" I asked. "I love your bowties," I said sadly. "Bowties are cool!"

The Doctor was obviously still sad and grieving over the Ponds, but I saw the corners of his cheeks twitch upward.

"So," I said. "Victorian London. I've always wanted to see London, but  _Victorian_  London? That's even better. So. Wanna give me a tour?" I held out my elbow, ready for him to link arms.

"One thing first," he said slowly. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Through the front door," I said.  _Duh_ , I thought.

"So? Shall we?" I asked, trying to stretch my elbow out even more.

He looked like he was thinking about it, the corners of his mouth twitching. But then his mouth spread into a smile, and he linked his arm through mine. "We shall," he said, and he guided me out of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Let me clear up more about myself. My name is Clarissa Osbourne. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm an American. I live in a foster home with my brothers and sisters. We're not really related, but they're like family to me. My best friend is a year older than me, Isabelle. She's my foster sister. Our parents suck, but the six of us kids (me, Isabelle, Jamie, Jacob, Toby, and Emma) stick together.

I look a lot like Clara does on the show, except my hair is longer and curlier, and my bangs are gone. But I've got the dark brown hair, and the big wide eyes. My hair and my eyes are what I pride myself on. They're the few features of my body that I actually like. My cheekbones are so dull, they're practically non-existent. I'm short, about 5'5". I'm not skinny either. I've been working on losing my weight: dieting, exercise. They don't work very well. I love food too much. I'm still overweight. My butt's too big, my thighs too thick. My stomach doesn't jut out, but the sides of my stomach kind of poke out over my waist. I don't wear makeup, except on special occasions. Luckily, I don't have acne.

* * *

The Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS and entered Victorian London.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1858," the Doctor replied, before changing the subject. "So, Rissa. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm fifteen," I started. "I'm American, and I live in a foster home. And I love stories. Books, television, movies, whatever form it may be in. Stories provide an escape from the pressures and stresses that school puts on us."

"Alright. And now tell me about myself," he said, his voice a bit darker and rougher again.

"You call yourself the Doctor. You're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. You say you're over 1200 years old, but in reality, you've lived so long, you've lost track." My voice started out confident at the beginning, but as I slowly reached the end of the sentence, I quieted and slowed down.

"You certainly know more than any human I've met," he grumbled. "So do you know a future me? A next generation?"

"No. I know you," I said.

His forehead crinkled with confusion. "So you know me in my future, but still during this generation?"

"No," I said quietly. "I've always known about you. This is the first time we've met."

"So someone has told you stories about me," The Doctor said, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, but it's someone more than merely a past companion. They know everything about you. Everything but your true name." How was I supposed to explain Steven Moffat to him? Maybe, when given time, I would be able to explain more.

"Here we are," the Doctor said, stopping at 13 Paternoster Row. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Jenny asked, answering the door. "Doctor! It's nice to see you," she said, smiling and embracing him. "Do come in. And bring, uh,…" her gaze landed on me, someone she had yet to recognize, "….bring your friend."

* * *

"So, the characters Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are based off you and Madame Vastra?" I asked Jenny. Jenny, Strax and I were all sitting and talking, drinking tea. The Doctor was talking with Madame Vastra in the other room.

"Yes, we met Sir Arthur while working on a case. At Scotland Yard, where we often help with their cases, they call Madame Vastra 'The Great Detective', which is where Sherlock comes in."

"So I assume that means you're John Watson?" I asked. Jenny nodded. "You first names even start with the same letter. And, does this make Strax Mrs. Hudson?"

"I guess it does," Jenny said, smiling.

"Who is this 'Mrs. Hudson'?" Strax asked. "Do we need to kill her?"

Jenny and I laughed as Strax sat there confused.

* * *

"Listen, I need you to keep Rissa preoccupied. I need to go check some things," the Doctor said urgently to Madam Vastra.

"Of course," Madam Vastra said, "but may I ask, what do you need to check?"

The Doctor paused at the door and glanced over at the other room, where Jenny and Rissa were laughing at Strax. "That girl," he said quietly, "Knows - what I'm believe is - my entire life story. Everything but my name. Now, she said that someone told her this."

"You don't believe her?" Madam Vastra asked.

"I can't think of one person who would know my entire life story," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "Alive, or dead."

"So what are you going to check, exactly?" Madam Vastra asked, confused.

"I'm going to go back in time and watch her, see who tells her my story," the Doctor said. "Find out how she knows so much."

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and watched as a young girl holding a bundle in her arms filled out a form.

"Would you like to name her, before you put her up for adoption?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," the young girl said. "Clarissa."

* * *

The Doctor watched from a distance as Clarissa moved from foster home to foster home, playing, growing up, working hard in school.

He watched as she became the young, intelligent woman she was today. He watched as she dived head-first into her stories, getting involved with her books, her movie franchises, her television shows, not necessarily paying attention to what they were about, just hearing her talk about 'SPN' and 'DW' and SuperWhoLock, whatever that is. It didn't really matter, it was just nice to see her so excited about something.

And as she reached her fifteenth birthday, as she found his TARDIS and stepped inside, he recognized no one. He didn't see anyone explain the story to her, he didn't see anyone who knew even a small part of his identity.

He found nothing that told him how Rissa knew so much.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"We're did the Doctor go?" I asked as Madam Vastra eased herself into another chair at our table, teacup in her hand.

"Oh?" she asked. "Yes, well, I had him run an errand for me," she said, as though it was perfectly obvious.

"Alright," I said, but inside my mind was screaming. Something was up.

Just as quickly as he left, the Doctor peeked his head through the door.

"I'm back," the Doctor said, a slight smile on his face. It was good to see him smiling. "And I brought snow cones!"

He walked around, handing the snow cones out. "There was a nice little stand handing them out right where I was running my errand. I didn't know what flavor you prefer," he said, turning to me, "so I got you cherry, because it's most people's favorite."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "That's very sweet of you."

"Your welcome," he said, plopping into the empty seat at the table. "Now, Madam Vastra, why have you summoned me here?" I noticed that he said  _me_ , not _us_.

"Right. Let's get down to business," Madam Vastra said, putting her teacup down. (She had turned down her snow cone.)

 _To defeat_ _the huns_ , I finished in my head. I loved Mulan. Sorry. Back to the story.

"Not too long ago, what I believe to be an alien ship, crashed not too far from here," Madam Vastra continued. "I'm not quite sure what came with it. I investigated – but, I wasn't able to discover what species came on the craft."

"We thought it'd be best to call in you, Doctor," Jenny said worriedly.

"Well, we can investigate," the Doctor said, getting up and glancing over to me. "Do you…want to join me?"

"Sure," I said, a smile spreading my cheeks.

* * *

Madam Vastra had Strax take us to the site. He stood guard outside while the Doctor ran around inside, scanning everything with his screwdriver and mumbling to himself. I stood in the doorway, somewhat unsure of what I should be doing there.

"You got anything?" I asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly, a brow creasing his forehead. "They're from the same period as Strax is."

"Really?" I asked, peering over his should to glance at his screwdriver. The Doctor was kneeling and scanning at what I think was the dashboard of the craft. "Maybe Strax will recognize the type of ship," I suggested.

"Probably not," The Doctor said, glancing behind him at me. "Strax is usually so busy fighting, he entirely misses the point of what he's doing. Now, I'd say that they might've tracked a signal Strax might have sent out, a while back, when he was trying to poison the world with cars."

 _With Martha_ , I silently added.

"I'd say that these creatures recognized the signal as Sontaran, and came to find them," The Doctor continued, "They probably have some kind of beef with the Sontarans – lots of aliens do."

"Wait a second," I said. "Strax sends the signal from around my Present day. But we're in Victorian London. How did they receive the message from Strax?"

The Doctor frowned. "Good question. Eh, Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey."

"Maybe they were just traveling and caught wind of Strax's trail, leading here," I mumbled, thinking aloud.

"Maybe," the Doctor said, but he sounded kind of impressed.

But enemies of Strax? From the same time? It was all adding up. Good thing I just started watching Classic Who, because I think I recognized what type of creature this was.

"Rutans," I said, my lips set in a grim line.

"What did you say?" asked the Doctor, turning to look at me.

"Rutans," I repeated. "It all adds up, right? Enemies of Sontarans, and all that."

He flicked his screwdriver open and rescanned the dashboard.

"You're right," he said, a bit in awe. "This ship is Rutanic."

"You're right!" He said more excitedly, turning to face me. "You're bloody brilliant." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "This is excellent progress. Madam Vastra will love to hear this news."

As he pulled me out of the craft and around the corner, he nearly bumped into Strax, who was making his way in our direction.

"We've got trouble," Strax barked.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor. But he already new.

"Rutans," Strax said. "Haven't dealt with them in ages."

We watched as they rounded the corner, but giant, alien blobs. Kind of like a mix between jellyfish and Jello/gelatin.

They were coming at us fast. And they were pretty mad, probably because we were messing around with their ship.

"Come on," the Doctor said, grabbing my hand. "Run!"

The three of us turned and ran.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to lose them, luckily. The Doctor and Strax knew the streets of London, even Victorian London, much better, versus the Rutans, who have only just arrived and still need to get acquainted with their new surroundings.

After we lost them, we slowly recircled and made our way back Madam Vastra's.

"So how bad are Rutans, really?" I asked as we slowly made our way back, slightly out of breath.

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor said. "Only dealt with them once."

"They are the scum of the universe," Strax said angrily. "I will not rest until I have vanquished them."

"Well, you're biased," I said. "You already hate them, probably because Sontarans fought, a war, I believe?, against the Rutans."

"Yes," Strax said. "Because they are scum, and I will crush them under my boot!"

"It's no use," the Doctor whispered, a slight smile from watching Strax and my conversation. "But don't worry. I will give them their chance."

We had reached Madam Vastra's by then, and we slowly entered the house.

Inside, the house was ransacked. It was a huge mess, and it was most definitely empty.

"Madam Vastra? Jenny?" the Doctor called out, slowly entering the house.

But they were nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"What do you think happened to Madam Vastra and Jenny?" I asked, grabbing the edges of a table and pulling at it. Strax came over and helped to push the table back into place. "Do you think it was the Rutans?" I asked, looking over at the Doctor, who was kneeling over something and sonicing it.

"Could be. But I think that they might have already taken on a human form. Rutans are shapeshifters," the Doctor said. "We should check and see if there's any doubles running around. Most of the time, Rutans kill the person they're impersonating, but every once in a while, if the Rutan is in a hurry, they'll let the person live so they can escape."

"Does the term, 'doppelganger' mean anything to you?" I asked.

"I'm sure I've heard the term before," the Doctor added.

"Well," I continued, "Doppelgangers are known to be evil spirits that turn into someone else and takes over their life, steals their friends, their job, their family, all the while keeping the person alive to feed off them. I was thinking that maybe Rutans was where the legend originated."

"Close, but I would actually say that that description fits a Zygon better," the Doctor said.

I shrugged. "Oh well."

"The only difference," the Doctor continued, "is that Rutans don't keep their doubles alive."

I looked up from where I was looking, a thought having struck me. "Do you think….do you think that the Rutans might have killed them? Madam Vastra and Jenny?"

"It's always a possibility," the Doctor said. "But I think not. Plus; they're both smart. The would've…figured something out." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They would've been the most valuable help."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. "Shouldn't Strax be the most valuable?"

He turned to me. "Well, Madam Vastra has been on Earth for millions of years. The Rutans have visited Earth over and over again, so she'll probably know a bit about them. Strax is too biased. In his mind, all that matters is that they're scum, and that they must be destroyed, what with the Rutan – Sontaran war. He's mostly involved in taking out Karne."

"Karne?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's like the Rutan version of Strax," the Doctor explained.

"Oh," I said, and we resumed our search for evidence.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. The three of us, (the Doctor, Strax and I) looked up at the ceiling, to the floor above. We all exchanged looks.

From the rooms above, a Rutan ran out of it, and hurried down the stairs, straight for us.

"Avoid the tentacles," the Doctor yelled. "They'll electrocute you."

The three of us jumped apart and surrounded the Rutan, arming ourselves with surrounding items. Originally, I had grabbed a fire poker, but I dropped it once I heard that they're electrical. Metal is a conductor, and if I jabbed the Rutan with it, I'd still get electrocuted. Instead I picked up a wooden bat thing, the type that Amy used to knock out the Doctor in 'The Eleventh Hour'.

With the Rutan surrounded, I unfortunately got an up-close of this thing (which I definitely could have gone without). It looked like a green brain made of jello, with lots of jellyfish stingers hanging down. It was about the same size as a full-grown human, and it was glowing green.

"You," Strax said, pulling out a grenade launcher. While I stared at him with raised eyebrows, he took aim at the Rutan. "Karne."

I looked over at the Doctor and mouthed  _Karne?_

He mouthed back,  _the Rutan equivalent of Strax_. My mouth formed an Oh – shape, and I nodded in understanding, remembering our earlier discussion that I had forgotten when I saw the Rutans.

"Go," Strax said to the Doctor and I. "Find Madam Vastra and Jenny. I can take care of this Rutan scum," he said, jerking his head over to the Rutan. However, it looked really weird, as Strax doesn't really have a neck. But the Doctor and I still got the message.

"He's right," the Doctor said. "We should probably leave anyway, before they blow the house up." He reached out for my hand and I took it, looking at his eyes. I could see in them how worried he was for his friends, and how he was torn between leaving Strax, and finding Madam Vastra and Jenny.

"Come on," I said, pulling him out the door. If there was one thing Strax had proven throughout the series, it was that he could take care of himself. Though it usually included blowing something up, which would probably include Madam Vastra's house this time. It'd probably do us good to leave before things got explodey, and we had to find Madam Vastra and Jenny anyway.

The two of us raced out of the house, towards the Tardis.

* * *

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I might be able to use the Tardis to find them. I'll just set the scanner, - ah, there we go. It's searching for them now. It'll only take a few minutes."

I made my way to the dashboard and gently placed my hand on it. "Hello, Sexy. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Rissa, which is short for Clarissa. I was a stowaway on board." The lights flashed, and the ship made a groaning sound. "I'm sorry for sneaking aboard," I said. "But I didn't ever think that I could get to be on such an amazing ship ever again. It was an incredible opportunity."

If Sexy was in her human form, I'm pretty sure that she would've turned from me, crossed her arms, and let out a huff. But she was also secretly smiling.

"Are you  _talking_  to my ship?" the Doctor asked, looking over at me.

"Of course," I said.

The dashboard  _ding_ ed, and the Doctor grabbed at the screen, quickly reading the results. "Got them," he said. "Let's go."

He reached over for the lever, and pulled it down.

"Geronimo!" he shouted.

"Allonsy!" I joined in. I was having so much fun, I almost missed the look the Doctor gave me, the same one he shoots over at me anytime I do something that lets on that I know much more than I should.

"How did you find them so quickly," I asked as the door opened and we ran outside. In front of us was an old warehouse, so dilapidated that you couldn't read the worn-out lettering.

"While it might have been harder to find Jenny, there aren't many homo-reptilians on the Earth. Well, the surface of the Earth," the Doctor said. "It was easy enough to pick up a trace."

We slowly and quietly made our way to the front of the warehouse.

"Is this the plan?" I whispered. "Just sneak in the front door?"

"Basically," the Doctor said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the door. It was all quiet, except the buzzing, until there was a slight  _clink_  and you heard the lock fall off.

He looked at me and put his finger to his lips. Then he walked forward and slowly opened the door with a  _creak_.

He popped his head around the door and peered into the room. I squatted down, (I was short in the first place) and peeked around the door underneath the Doctor.

The coast was clear. Or, there weren't any Rutans (or any other unhuman creature) out in the open. But the room was full of heavy machinery that the Rutans could have easily hid behind. Companies must use this empty building as a storage room.

"Come on," the Doctor said, his screwdriver out and ready. We rounded the corner and saw Madam Vastra and Jenny tied up in two chairs.

"Run, Doctor!" Jenny shouted.

"It's a trap!" Madam Vastra warned.

Three Rutans climbed down from the heavy machinery and moved menacingly towards us.

"You deal with the aliens, I'll free Madam Vastra and Jenny!" I shouted at the Doctor, running towards them.

I stopped at the chair and took out my Swiss Army Knife. It was something I saved my babysitting money for, because it was super handy and I could always use it to defend myself. I pulled out the knife and started sawing at the ropes.

Behind me, I heard the familiar buzzing of the Doctor's screwdriver.

Underneath my hands, the ropes snapped, and Madam Vastra and Jenny were free. I quickly got the ropes off and we made the way to the door. I turned and shouted at the Doctor, "Doctor, I got them! To the Tardis!"

Then we turned and ran, and we didn't stop until we had reached safety within the Tardis walls.

The Doctor closed the doors behind him as he entered the Tardis. He rushed over to the dashboard and quickly got us out of there, until we were floating safely in space.

"Whew," I said. "That was a close one."

"It sure was," the Doctor said. "I'm just glad that everybody made it out safely." 

In the back of my head, a thought was forming in my mind. I remembered how to kill Rutans! Fire!

"Guys, I know how we can defeat the Rutans!" I said. "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The plan was a simple one. Simple, yet effective. If it worked, that was.

The Doctor could easily enough locate the Rutans with the Tardis – but that wasn't the problem. Luring them out was.

The five of us, (the Doctor, Madam Vastra, Jenny, Strax and I) sat in the Doctor's library, discussing my plan. We had picked Strax up from Madam Vastra's smoldering house.

"Oh Strax," she had sighed. "Not again."

* * *

"Everyone clear on the plan?" I asked, looking around the table. They all nodded their heads.

"Alright then," I said, feeling a bit terrified. Not because I was scared of the Rutans, but because what if my plan went wrong?

The Doctor drove the Tardis and parked it outside the abandoned warehouse (which seemed to be their hideout.)

"Ready?" I asked the Doctor. He nodded. "Alright," I said. "Give us a ten minute head start." I gave him a quick hug, and then Strax, Madam Vastra, Jenny and I left, leaving the Doctor to be bait.

* * *

The Doctor lifted his screwdriver, and pointed it at the building. The lock dropped, and he strutted forward, slamming the doors open and standing in the entrance.

"Oi! Rutans! Come and get me!" he shouted.

For several seconds (which in the heat of the moment, can seem like a lifetime), nothing happened. The warehouse was absolutely still. Then Rutans were coming out of every corner, from all directions, out of every nook and cranny. There was at least a dozen in total, and they were moving – fast.

The Doctor turned and ran.

* * *

Finally, he reached the Rutan ship. The dozen Rutans surrounded the ship. The Doctor looked around, making it seem like he was trapped and had nowhere to go. Like he had no choice but to run into the ship.

He ran up the walk and entered the ship. All of the Rutans followed behind in pursuit.

This is where I came in. When the last Rutan entered the ship, I came from behind and locked the entrance, locking them inside.

On the other side of the ship, Madam Vastra was helping the Doctor climb out, and as soon as he was clear of the ship, Jenny locked the door behind him.

The Rutans were trapped.

Then it was Strax's turn. He took the grenade launcher he loves so much, and fired at the Rutan ship. The entire vessel exploded, destroying all of the Rutans.

"We did it!" I smiled.

"Yes, we did," Strax nodded. "We vanquished the Rutan scum."

We had saved the day, at least for the time being.

With the Doctor – who knows how long it will last?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

So, it's time to tie all the ends up. Which probably meant that it was time for me to go home.

Unless, of course, I really was Clara, in which case I would depart  _with_  the Doctor as his Companion.

Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

We returned Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax to their burnt house. Jenny sighed once they entered. "Oh, Strax, you couldn't have  _tried_  to save the house?"

"I destroyed the Rutan scum. That is all that matters," Strax said proudly.

A slight chuckle escaped my mouth, and I could see the Doctor's lips twitching.

"We'll, we've got to get going," the Doctor said. "Glad to help. Hope you, ah, fix your house."

There was a groan, and next door, in the dining room, the chandelier crashed onto table.

"Oh," the Doctor winced.

"Well, thank you for the help," Jenny said.

"And it was nice meeting you, Rissa. Hope to see you again," Madam Vastra looked at the Doctor when she said that.

"It was nice meeting you guys as well. I'd like to see you again. But good luck, with, uh, this," I said, waving my arm around and gesturing to the room.

"Goodbye," they said.

 _Goodbye._  I thought.  _This was the best day of my life. Thank you._

Because, incredibly, it was the same day. Actually, at most, it's been four or five hours. And it was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

"So," the Doctor said, as we got back in the Tardis. "I guess this means you'll be going home."

"Wait," I said. "One request first."

* * *

The Doctor and I sat on the entrance of the Tardis, our feet hanging over the edge. We watched from space and peered down at the Earth (modern day). It really was the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen. The Doctor had set some type of gravity field to catch us if we were to fall out.

"Promise me something," I said, turning to the Doctor, who had just joined me with two cups of tea in his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Find another companion. You need to move on from the Ponds. You always do."

"It's not so simple," the Doctor started.

"Of course it isn't," I snorted. "But you need to find one. For your own safety."

"For my  _own_  safety?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course," I said, turning to him. "That's what they're for, aren't they? For you. Companions do three things:

1\. They stop you from being lonely

2\. They stop you from going too far

3\. They remind you of the beauty of the universe

Like this view," I said, looking down at the Earth. "It's the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen. Now, you've probably seen things much more brilliant, things way more beautiful. But to me? This is the best. And for you it's a game. See if I can top them. So when I leave, find a companion, Doctor. You need one."

He paused a moment. "I don't suppose..." he hesitated. "I don't suppose that you'll be okay with that? That you'd like to come with me."

I turned and looked him in the eye. "Are you crazy?" I asked.

Sadness flickered in his eyes.

"Why the hell wouldn't I want to come with you?" I continued.

His lips smiled big and wide. "Well, then," he said, getting up. "All of space and time, what would you like to see?"

I gave him my brightest smile and closed the doors of the Tardis as I got up.

"Surprise me."


	9. Part Two: The Companion

Part Two: The Companion


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I moved into the Tardis. I got to choose my pick of  _many_  spare bedrooms. And then we spent the rest of the time traveling. We went everywhere from different planets, to Russian submarines, to haunted houses. We even went to Trenzalore, the Doctor's grave, where we defeated these creatures called the Great Intelligence with a very confusing paradox I can barely remember.

At one point, I even got a chance to meet some of the Doctor's past regenerations, and help save Gallifrey, which we tucked away in a pocket universe. We've been trying to find it ever since, but I had a feeling that we might need some help.

So, to put it quite simply, I asked the Doctor a question.

* * *

"You know how there are parallel universes, and pocket universes?" I asked.

"Yes. So?"

"What about fictional universes? Do they exist?"

"Yes. They do. Why?" he got that look on his face, the one where he gets really excited/curious about something.

"Would we be breaking some major rule by going into those universes?"

"No," he said, a smile growing on his face as he got what I was hinting at. "What do you have in mind?"


	11. Part Three: The Fictional Realities

Part Three: The Fictional Realities


	12. Section One: The Hunters

Section One: The Hunters


	13. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The rules were simple. I was not allowed to interfere with anything that was a fixed point. That meant that, if the fictional universe was a book, I couldn't change anything that was written, and if it was a movie or television show, I couldn't change anything that premiered.

So we decided to go back when the characters were still young, around my age, and I would meet them from a young age and implement myself into their life.

The first universe we went to was the Supernatural Universe.


	14. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Dean Winchester was tired. He was tired of always doing the same thing, of moving somewhere for two, three weeks tops. He remembered the one time he felt like he had had a home – when he was with Sonny, back at his home for delinquent boys. He'd had a life there. He found his first love, he made friends at school – and then his dad had ruined everything all over again.

Sometimes Dean really hated being the obedient child. Sometimes he wanted to be like Sam, always questioning the man.

"Dean, get ready! I need you to take your brother to school," John Winchester stood in the doorway of Dean's room, and said, "I'm leaving for a hunt tonight. I won't be back for a couple days, at least. At most, two weeks. See you, son," He turned and left the room.

Dean sighed. At least he got the car.

* * *

"Come on, Sammy, you're gonna be late! Chop, chop, chop, let's go!" Dean shrugged on his leather jacket, and put on his necklace that he got from Sam as a Christmas gift several years ago.

He managed to get Sam into the car with everything, even grabbing a bag of donuts on the way. He started up the 67' Impala – God, how he loved hearing that engine roar – and got them going to school.

"Here," Dean said, throwing the bag of donuts at Sam. "Eat up. Breakfast."

Then Dean dropped Sam off at middle school – "See you later, Sammy. Bye.", and Dean drove himself to high school.

* * *

Dean drove into a parking spot, stopped the car, and sighed. Another school, more stupid teachers, and more annoying, oblivious students.

 _Dammit, I can't deal with this today,_ Dean thought.  _I'll try to get through first period, but if the teacher is a condescending idiot, then I'm ditching._

He walked into first period class. The teacher wasn't even there. When the teacher finally arrived, 1) he was late, 2) he yelled at everyone to get out their math homework, and 3) he put an assignment on the board, then sat in his chair and spent time on the computer.

Dean couldn't stand lazy-ass teachers.

Fifteen minutes in, he stood up abruptly and said, "I've got to go to the bathroom." He slung his backpack over his should and strutted out of the classroom. It was obvious that he was ditching, yet the teacher made no move to stop him.

Dean was grumbling when he heard the voice. "Leaving so soon?" someone asked.

He turned and looked. Almost as if appearing out of nowhere, there was a girl of about fifteen years old leaning against one of the lockers.

"Get to class," he said. "You're too young to be ditching."

"Who says that I even attend school here?" she asked.

"Now, Dean Winchester, you're an interesting one," she said, coming close and walking in circles around Dean.

"You protectively take care of your little brother, and watch him while your dad is out hunting the supernatural."

She stopped circling and looked him straight in the eyes. "Your brother wants a normal life. What do  _you_  want? To be the obedient son? I think not," she said with a little laugh.

He stared at her in awe. How the hell did she know so much? What else did she know? And what was she? A demon?

"Oh, Dean Winchester," she said, stepping close and shaking her head lightly. "You're a special one. You've got a hard road ahead of you. I'm sorry for that." She looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She gave a slight, sad smile. "A friend."

Slowly she started backing away.

"Winchester?" Dean's teacher popped his head out of his room, looking down the hall at Dean. "Who are you talking to?"

Dean gave him a look that said,  _what are you, crazy? Do you not see the chick standing right there?_

He looked behind him in the direction of the girl. She was still standing there, giving him that sad, knowing smile.

Dean looked back at his teacher. He still had the exact same look, the 'who are you talking to' look.

"She's right there," Dean said, looking at the teacher and jerking his thumb behind him. "Right there!"

He turned and looked back at where she was standing. The hallway was empty. Only him and his teacher.

His teacher shook his head. "You need help, Winchester. Either get to class, or leave."

Bewildered, Dean got into his car, and drove away.


	15. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean Winchester grumbled to himself as he drove out of the student parking lot. Who was that strange girl? And more importantly,  _what_  was she?

"Still ditching, I see," came a voice, and Dean swerved on the road. Luckily, it was empty, so he didn't crash into anyone. He looked over at the shotgun seat, where the chick was laying, all relaxed with her feet on the dashboard.

"Don't do that!" Dean berated her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dean directed his eyes back to the road. "How come I'm the only one who can see you?" he asked, somewhat flustered.

"Because I only want you to see me. That's a benefit of astral projecting," she said.

"Astral pro-what?"

"Astral projection is basically an out of body experience. Somewhere far away, my body is sleeping, but this is where my brain, my  _spirit_  is. Talking to you."

"So…you're not a demon?" Dean asked.

"Course not," she said. "Just a human who knows  _way_  too much."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Rissa," she said, flipping her dark curly hair over her shoulder. "Rhymes with Lisa."

"Yeah, Rissa? And, uh, how old are you?" Dean asked.

"Five-hundred and twelve," Rissa answered.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"No! I'm fifteen," she said exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Dean said. "But in my line of work…you can never be too sure."

She shrugged. "Point taken."

"So, how do you know everything? Are you psychic?" Dean asked.

"No. But I guess you could say that I know someone who is. His name is…Chuck."

"And he…what? Knows our future?" Dean asked.

"Something like that," she said. "It all starts this one day, with you and your brother on a hunt. That's where the story,  _really_  starts."

"Can you give me a hint?" Dean asked.

"Not really. After all," she said, smiling. "I can't give away the surprise now, can I?"

"You're really frustrating, you know that?" Dean told her.

"It could always be worse," Rissa said. "I could be some evil creature out for your death. Or I could blow up your car."

Dean gasped. "If you so much as touch Baby….

"Oh, relax, I'd never harm such a beautiful car. I love Impalas," she said, stroking the dashboard, "Though I prefer the 59' over the 67', this car is amazing."

"Naw, man, the 67' is much sleeker," Dean said.

"Yes, but FINS. FINS! Fins are amazing, and I love them.  _That's_  why I prefer 59'."

Dean hesitated. "I don't suppose that you have good taste in music, as well?" He teased. In the back of his mind, something warned him that he was getting too comfortable too fast, and that this girl could still be some kind of supernatural creature. But something, something in his gut, was telling him that Rissa was telling the truth.

Rissa snorted. "If by good music you mean classic rock, then  _duh_. Gotta love em'. Everything from ACDC and Aerosmith to Queen and Journey. Though my favorite song is probably Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. On the other hand, my favorite band is probably Queen. But I also love the Scorpions, only though they only had three big hits. But they're amazing hits."

"What other bands do you like," Dean asked, curious.

"Well, Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath, Rush, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Bad Company, Led Zepplin, Foreigner, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Alice Cooper, Jimi Hendrix, and the Beatles. That's what I can think of at the top of my head. There's probably a lot more I'm missing. Like the Doors. There's another one."

Dean whistled. "You've got some good bands there."

Rissa beamed. "I know, right?"

Dean thought for a moment, about what some of the things Rissa had described. It sounded a lot like she was a ghost.

"You sure you're still alive?" Dean asked.

Rissa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me on this. You can look up 'astral projection' later. Though you've never been the studious type. You could always ask Sam to research it. I'm sure he'll be happy to do it. Then again, you probably won't tell your family about me. For all you know, I could completely be a figure of your imagination."

"Awesome," Dean said, thinking of all the reasons why he could be crazy. There were certainly a lot.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm definitely ADHD, but I'm pretty sure that I'm also bipolar. So, if you are schizophrenic, you're not alone. But then again, if I am a figment of your imagination, then I guess you  _are_  kinda crazy by yourself, because you wouldn't  _really_ be talking to someone with bipolar, just someone you created to be crazy. So I guess you kinda are crazy alone."

"Gee, thanks," Dean said sarcastically.

"But if it makes you feel any better, your imagination is surely creative, what with all the time traveling I do."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that? I time travel. Surprise! Though, surprisingly, that's not the BIG surprise. Actually, that's a very minor detail compared to the big surprise," Rissa remarked.

"Oh, yeah? And what's the big surprise?" Dean asked.

No response.

"Rissa?" Dean asked, looking over at the seat next to him. It was empty.

"Rissa?" Dean called, searching through the whole car. But he could find no trace of her.

It was almost as if she was never there in the first place.

* * *

Days came and went, with no sign of Rissa. John returned from his hunting trip after successfully taking care of the monster, and they moved on to the next town. More days went by, then weeks, then months.

And then one day, after climbing back into the Impala to drive away from school, Dean found a note. It was lying on the driver's seat. He almost sat on it.

_Hey Dean,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. You won't see me again for a long time. Years, in fact. But I'll look exactly the same (time travel, remember?). Just know one thing. In all of your years of pain, misery, and loss, you still fall in love. You fall in love with an angel._

_Love,_

_Rissa_

_P.S. Tell Sam I'm sorry about Jess._

A note. That was evidence, solid evidence that Rissa was real and wasn't his imagination.

 _I wonder if she can really time travel_ , Dean thought. If she was telling the truth, it would be years to see her. Dean had a feeling that Rissa wouldn't let him forget her so easily.

Dean looked down at the P. S.  _I wonder who Jess is,_  Dean thought.

He re-read the part about falling in love with an angel.

There was one problem, however. Even if he fell in love with someone that nice, (an angel, as Rissa describes them)  _they_  would never fall for Dean.


	16. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

As Time Flies

* * *

The years went by. And just as Dean was about to forget Rissa, something triggered his memory. Like when Sam started dating a girl name Jess. He couldn't forget Rissa's note. And then, when Jess actually died, he pulled out Rissa's note that he kept in the glove compartment, and shamefully felt guilt. Because he knew something was coming. He knew that something bad was going to happen to Jess, and he did nothing to stop it.

The next time was after he got pulled out of hell. When he met an angel named Castiel and discovered that angels were real, he started second guessing what the term, 'angel' had meant in Rissa's note. He even thought that it was an angel named Anna, until he realized that it was just sex, not love.

But as time flew, he was sad, because more and more years went by, and there was still no sign of Rissa. He'd been to hell and back , fought off more creatures than you could imagine, discovered that most angels were actually dicks, and faced Lucifer. And there was still no sign of Rissa.

He'd lost his brother time and time again.

And then, one day, Rissa appeared to him.

Though for all he knew, it might have just been a dream.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was a regular dream. Well, it started out as a regular dream.

He dreamed of the old days.

Every day started out the same; he'd get up, make Lisa and Ben breakfast, and work. And at the end of the day, he'd eat dinner, put Ben to bed, and climb into bed with Lisa.

And he'd dream of the old days.

He'd dream of the days when he was fighting the Apocalypse. Because really, those days weren't that bad. His brother was still with him, and Cas was there. He missed them both. And despite Lisa and Ben, he felt completely and utterly alone. He could still pray to Cas, of course, but it was different. It wasn't them hanging out, trying to catch an archangel, or staking out Famine. Because despite what they were fighting, they had each other. It was the three of them against the world.

And now it was all gone.

It was a simple dream. It was the four of them, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas, all sitting in a booth in a restaurant. It was simple, just them talking. But it felt real.

Dean used to think that Cas had found a way for Sam to communicate from Hell, and that they were both spending time with him in his dreams.

But then he saw them for what they truly were: dreams.

It started like any other. Dean sat at a table with Bobby at his side, and Cas was sitting opposite him, staring out the window, Sam sitting next to Cas, laughing at something Cas said.

"May I take your order?" A voice said. Dean immediately turned to see who had said it.

Something like this had never happened in his dream before. It was always just the four of them laughing. The rest of the people in the restaurant were faceless ghosts. None of them talked, none of them moved, (other than the waitresses, but they barely moved, and they never came up and talked to them). The rest of the restaurant was a blur. The only thing solid, and in color, was their group of four.

"You," Dean breathed, looking up at Rissa in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Talking to you." She looked a bit awkward, a tiny girl in a waitress apron that was too big for her. But she also looked like the same, brunette, fifteen-year-old girl as she was the last time he saw her.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked sadly.

"Busy," she said, before her face softened with sadness. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Your losses."

Dean closed his eyes in pain, and said bitterly, "Well, you know, losing people hasn't exactly been a new thing. But your astral projection thingy – does it also work on dreams?"

"Of course!" she said. "But that's the same thing someone in a dream would say."

"Anyway, that's not the main reason I'm sorry," she continued.

"Then why are you sorry," Dean asked, a crease in his brow.

She looked away, sadly, and guilty (probably about the fact that she already knew what was going to happen), and said, "Because your story isn't over yet."

* * *

Dean sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. Lisa rolled over and sat up next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, alert in case it was some…evil creature they had to fight.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, still breathing hard. "It's nothing. Just a dream. Go back to bed. I'm gonna go check some things."

He went downstairs to the garage, taking off the tarp that covered the Impala and sliding into the familiar driver's seat. He opened the glove compartment, ready to take out Rissa's note and find proof that she was real.

But the note was gone.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned, never really getting sleep for the rest of the night. He was happy when the day started, and he helped out with the barbecue at the block party.

But then he started hallucinating things. Seeing scratches on lampposts, hearing odd scratching sounds.

And then he met Sam.

And he knew what Rissa ment.


	18. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was another several years until he saw her again.

Days, then weeks flew by. Months disappeared before he realized that it would be a while before he saw her again.

Years passed.

And then he saw her in the last place he expected.

* * *

There is a man in the monsters' nightmares. He kills those who kills and stalks the edges of your world. And someday, he might just shove a knife through your heart, cut of your head, or set you on fire.

This man is a Winchester. They call him Dean, the Righteous Man, who slays the monsters in the dark.

The man who put out the fire when the world was set aflame.

* * *

There are fairytales about this man, that monsters tell their children. "Now you better behave well, or Dean Winchester will get you."

You can never escape Dean Winchester. He is everywhere. Earth. Heaven. Hell. Even when you die, he is waiting for you.

Purgatory.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Wake up," commanded a voice. Cas's voice.

No not Cas. Castiel. There was a difference. Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, that was strong, dangerous, and serious. Cas was the friend that joked around with him, that was clumsy, unknowing when it comes to pop culture, and all around, acted like a little puppy.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up. It was dark, and they were in some kind of overgrown forest. But the dark, it wasn't…normal. This dark was made of the shadows that monsters hide in.

"Good. We need to get out of here." Dean stood up and looked behind him. Castiel, in all his trenchcoat glory, looked worried.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around.

"You don't know?" Castiel asked, his forehead crinkling in surprise.

Dean curved his lips into the  _how should I know?_  frown. "Last I remember, we ganked Dick."

"And where would he go, in death?" Castiel asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then it clicked. "Wait, are you telling me-"

"Every soul here, is a monster," Castiel continued. "This is where they come to prey on one another for all eternity."

"We're in  _Purgatory_?" Dean asked, but it wasn't a question. "How do we get out?" He continued, gaining the fear that had Castiel so worried.

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds," Castiel replied.

Dean heard some growling noise, and turned around, ready to face whatever monster was about to attack him. He saw shadows moving, and pairs of glowing red eyes scattered around the edge of the clearing he and Castiel were in. So. More than one monster then.

"Cas, I think we better go-" Dean turned back to face Cas, but he was gone. "Cas?" he called.

No reply. Just growling and the response of moving shadows.

He was alone in a forest made of monsters.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

There had to be at least a dozen monsters that surrounded Dean.

All of them were black dogs, nightcrawlers. They could shift form between dog and human. But all of them were full scale, hell-houndish dogs.

Shit. He searched his pockets for silver. Nothing. The only thing he came up with was his lighter.

No way was he using that. He didn't  _want_  to see what was in the shadows.

Just as he was thinking that he was doomed, there was an odd sound.

A screeching sound.

Right next to Dean, a brilliant, bright, big blue box appeared. All of the Black Dogs barked, and ran in the opposite direction. That was understandable. The box was emitting a light that would seem bright in ordinary circumstances. But in Purgatory? The light was blinding.

There was a sound as the door creaked open. Dean slowly backed away, not entirely running, as he was curious as to what this box was, but wary nonetheless.

Fingers curled on the side of door, slowly opening it. A head popped out…

Rissa.

"Hello, Dean," she said.


	21. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

He was invited for tea.

Dean was in the middle of Purgatory, surrounded by monsters, with Cas missing, and he  _was invited for tea._

He said yes.

* * *

Rissa held out her hand. He took it, and she led him inside the big blue box. The words, Police (PUBLIC CALL) Box were written across the top.

Inside was amazing. It was bigger, huge, with different doors leading to what were probably different rooms. It was large, and purple, with flashing lights.

"Is this real?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Rissa said, laughing.

"Are you real?" Dean asked, turning to her.

"Of course," She said. "I've always been real, Dean."

"No, I mean…are you astral projecting?" He stumbled on trying to find the correct words.

She laughed. "No. I'm real this time. Real, and in person."

"Why, hello!" Came a voice. A very tall man, with a wide chin, wearing a bow tie, ran down the steps and hopped in front of him. "You must be Dean. It's nice to meet you?"

"What is this place," Dean asked, getting straight to business.

"This is the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Basically, it's a time travelling machine."

"And this is the Doctor, Dean. He's a time travelling alien from a different planet."

"What about you?" Dean asked her.

"I'm human," she said. "Don't worry, you can trust the Doctor thought. He protects the Earth. And, uh, just warning you," she said, lowering her voice down to a whisper, "he's like an overgrown child."

"You're taking this quite well," said the Doctor.

"Well, uh, in my line of work," Dean started, "I discovered that there are different, uh, species that live on the Earth. Different species outside the Earth? Not that surprising."

"Good." There was a DING! from another room as a timer went off, and the Doctor scurried to the other room, ready to make the tea.

"Well, he seems….weird," Dean said, gazing down the hall after him.

"If this is a time traveling machine, then can we go back in time and stop my mother, my friends, my family, from dying?" Dean asked.

Rissa closed her eyes in sadness. "No. I'm sorry Dean. There are some things we can interfere with, and others we cannot. There are these things called fixed points. We can't interfere with them. Others might call them fate."

"And you're saying that, what, all of these deaths are fixed points?" Dean asked, feeling more pangs of sadness attack his chest.

"Yes," Rissa said sadly. "It's also, however, why we can't boost you out of Purgatory. When you get into Purgatory is a fixed point."

Dean understood what she was saying. They were leaving him here to die.

"However, when you get out of Purgatory is a fixed point as well," Rissa said smiling.

Dean looked up. "I get out?"

"I don't want to give away the surprise!" She said. "But yes, you do. Now, here." She handed him a silver machete. "You'll eventually lose this, so the next time you fight a vampire, steal their weapon and cut their head off with it. That will be your new weapon. That's also a fixed point. Also, you will meet this one vampire. Trust him. He will get you out of Purgatory. And he has a good heart."

Dean doubted it, but he'd have to see what would happen as it came to pass.

Dean wasn't a very patient man, however.


	22. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Days passed. Dean met a vampire named Benny Lafitte, and they escaped Purgatory together. They became blood brothers, but they lost Cas along the way.

Dean found Sam again. They were all each other had left. Cas was gone, as was Bobby, Jo and Ellen, their father, Ash, Pamela, everyone across the line. Kevin was gone.

Eventually, Cas managed to escape Purgatory, only to be put under some sort of alien mind control along the way from heaven's higher-ups.

They ran into Charlie again, and they became close. Garth became a friend, as well. So now they weren't entirely alone. They got Cas back, found Kevin, and grown closer with Charlie and Garth, and had Benny.

They even met their grandfather, and discovered a completely new lifestyle, as the Men of Letters.

But then Garth and Charlie had to get back to their lives, and Sam started the trials, and Benny stayed in the Underworld, and Cas became Naomi's pet angel.

And then they found Metatron.

And the angels fell, and everything went to hell.

* * *

And then Sam was dying, and Cas was human, not to mention miles away. And Dean tricked Sam into saying yes to Ezekiel to save his life, even though he knew that Sam would be pissed off about it later.

And they captured Crowley, and Kevin was working on decoding the Angel Tablet. They met Charlie again, and found Oz. They fought Abaddon, who had taken over control of the demons after they had captured Crowley.

And Ezekiel kicked Cas out.

And then Cas got his grace back, (well, not  _his_ , but it was still grace,) and discovered that it wasn't really Ezekiel at all. That Ezekiel had died in the fall. That it was really an angel named Gadreel, who worked for Metatron.

And then Sam was gone.

And Kevin was dead.

And Dean was alone again.


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

Dean went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. When he finally did, he awoke from a dream, thinking that he heard some sort of screeching noise. But when he was awake, there was no sound of it.

He tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dean woke up sad. Maybe it was because he had silently cried himself to sleep, or maybe because he felt so alone.

He wondered what would happen if he just laid there and never got up.

But part of him, a distant, small part, whispered,  _You have Cas. And he'll be here as soon as he can._

He had to keep fighting. For Kevin. For Sam.

For himself.

* * *

Dean made coffee. He put his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. He grabbed his cup of coffee and made his way to the main room.

He dropped his cup. It hit the floor and shattered to pieces, as it was ceramic and cracked easily.

Underneath the staircase, was a big, glowing blue box.

Rissa sat at one of the tables, reading a book with her feet propped up on the table.

"Hello, Dean," she said. She marked her spot, closed her book, and put it gently to the side. She got up from her chair and made her way to Dean's side. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Dean stayed there, his hands to the side, almost numb from the sadness. It's odd. He's probably been through worse, but all of these things piled up. And it was getting to him.

Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped the around her tiny body to embrace her.

She released him from the hug, looked straight in his eyes, and gave a sad smile. "You're not alone. You've never been alone. I've been with you. Always."


	24. Section Two: The Wizards

Section Two: The Wizards


	25. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Every boy has his secrets. Harry Potter's secrets, however, aren't quite what you expect.

One is that his relatives keep him in a cupboard, underneath a set of stairs.

Another, is that every couple months, he goes back in time, or off to some futuristic planet, with a young girl and a doctor.

* * *

It started when he turned seven. It was yet another birthday, with no presents, as usual. And at the end of the day, he would cry himself to sleep, wishing for a normal family.

What he got wasn't exactly  _normal_ , but it was better than anything he might have wished for.

* * *

The Dursleys put young Harry to bed. Another year, and the closer he became to turning into a wizard, Petunia knew.

And then – there was an odd noise. A screeching sound, and it was coming from the front hall.

Petunia and Vernon got up and rushed over to the front hall. In the middle of the hall, a brilliant blue box was shimmering in and out of existence. It appeared with a thud, and a young man with a thick chin and a bowtie ran out, unlocked the cupboard, and picked up a sleeping Harry. He carried Harry into the blue box and disappeared. A young girl of fifteen peeked her head out of the box. She spotted the Dursleys and gave them a little wave and a smile. Then she went back in the box, and closed the door behind her.

The box made that noise again, and did the shimmering things as well.

And then it was gone.

And the Dursleys were left, staring aghast, with their mouths wide open.


	26. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

When Harry awoke, it was in unfamiliar surroundings.

The room was deep purple, with bright, flashing lights, and spinning machine parts. Somewhere near the bed he was sleeping on, there were two people fighting.

One was a young girl, with dark hair, about fifteen. She was very short.

Another was a tall man, with a wide chin. He was wearing a bow tie.

"This wasn't what I meant, you know. I mean, we did technically just  _kidnap_  a child!" the girl seemed to be saying.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll put him back!" the tall man said.

She gave him a look, and shook her head. "You're a madman, you know that?"

He gave her a dopey smile, "Of course I am." He clapped his hands and gestured over to Harry. "Oh, look, he's waking up!"

Both of them were looking at him, now, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to do.

"He-Hello," he said.

"Hi," the girl said, with a bright smile, and a little wave of her hand.

"Hello!" the man said, clapping his hands. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm the Doctor, and this is Rissa," he gestured to the girl next to him. "and this" he gestured to the room "is an alien spaceship. It's called the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time machine. You with me so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. So," he continued, getting this big, dopey smile. "Anywhere in time and space. Where would you like to go?"

Harry was quiet, then asked, "Why me?" Harry was quite intelligent for his age. "I'm nothing special."

Rissa walked close to him, and knelt down by his side. "Harry, everyone's special, in their own way. And I'm sure you'll find out just how special you are." Her eyes twinkled. "In a couple of years."

"But for now," she said, straightening up. "You'll learn how special you are in the adventures we go on. Would you like to go to a different planet? Or go back in time? Or see the future?"

"I – I don't know," Harry said. "I can't decide."

"Who says you can't do both?" She said. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Let's take him to New Earth."

* * *

New Earth was amazing. And for once, we didn't run into any trouble. We mostly walked around, explored the new world. We explained the situation of New Earth to Harry, how we moved to a different planet when our old one got to old.

He took it all in with starry eyes, smiling big.

When the day was done, we got back to the Tardis.

"Thank you," Harry said. "This was the best day of my life."

"No, it's not," the Doctor said gently. "With us, you'll have many more days like this!" He gave his big, dopey smile.

"But for tonight, we need to take you home," Rissa said gently.

"But…I don't want to go back," Harry said. He was fighting tears.

"Harry, you  _must_  stay with the Dursleys. It doesn't make sense now, but in about a decade, ten years, you will understand," Rissa said.

"But don't worry," the Doctor said. "We'll see you again tomorrow night."

Rissa whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't count on that. Chances are we'll overshoot to your next birthday. But you  _will_  see us again."

She kissed his forehead and walked him out of the Tardis.

* * *

Five minutes later, Vernon and Petunia heard that noise again. They rushed back to the front hall, where the blue box was again appearing and disappearing. It stopped, and the door creaked open. The same girl that they had seen earlier walked out, leading Harry by the hand. She led him back to his cupboard and opened the door. Harry settled in bed, and the girl tucked him in.

"Goodnight," they heard. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

The girl closed the door behind her on the way out. Then she turned to the Dursleys and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

The girl walked into the kitchen like she owned it. She sat down at the table and waited for them to sit down.

Once they were all seated, the girl said, "First things first. We didn't kidnap your nephew. Two, I don't think that you would really care anyway. After all, he is a wizard, and you  _hate_  being anything other than normal."

The Dursleys exchanged a look. Just who was this girl?

"Are you a wizard, too?" Petunia asked.

She smiled. "No. My friend, however, (the man with the bowtie) isn't exactly human. Because you see," she said, getting up from the table, "you should really stop worrying about Harry. And don't mention this talk to him. It will upset him. But leave him alone. Because you have bigger things to worry about."

She walked back towards the blue box. Petunia and Vernon hurried after her, desperate to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean, we've got bigger thing to worry about?" Vernon demanded.

"Well," she said, opening the door and leaning out. "I told you he wasn't exactly human. And it's true, you don't really have to worry about wizards anymore. Because my  _friend_ ….is an alien."

Then she brought the rest of her body back inside the blue box, and the door clanged shut.

And the blue box disappeared, almost as if it was never there in the first place.


	27. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Days passed, then weeks. Months later, Harry had almost convinced himself that it was all a dream.

Almost.

And then one night, it all changed.

* * *

When Christmas Day came around, he awoke inside of the Tardis.

He realized that this was the best Christmas Present he could ever have.

"Rissa!" He shouted, jumping up and hugging her. "Doctor!" He turned to him and embraced him as well.

"I missed you," he said as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry about the timing," the Doctor said.

"But I told you that we would come back," Rissa said. "And Christmas isn't  _too_  bad, is it?"

"Anyway," the Doctor said. "I was once twelve years late!" He clapped his hands and ran over to the Tardis. "So, Harry, where do you want to go?"

He smiled. "I want you guys to pick the places. I don't know that much about space and time anyway."

So they went everywhere. And after several adventures, they would drop Harry off at the Dursleys, who never seemed to notice a big blue box in their front hall. Then again, it was never there for long. There were some days that Rissa and the Doctor never missed. They were always there on Harry's Birthday, and they always came on Christmas.

Until the last day came. And then it was years before he saw them again.

* * *

The Doctor and I timed it perfectly. The night when we would say our goodbyes would be the night when Harry receives his first of many letters, sent in the mail.

I snuck out of the Tardis and quietly rapped on Harry's door. Harry peeked through the vent and saw who it was. He opened the door, beaming, and hugged me. He was ten years old now, and quite intelligent. He was quickly catching up to me, when it came to height, as I am very, very short.

"Where are we going today?" Harry asked.

"Ready for one last adventure?" I asked.

"Yes – wait, what?" Harry asked. "What do you mean, one last adventure?"

"I'll tell you when we're there." I took his hand, and we entered the Tardis.

We went to the moon. We parked the Tardis in the moon sand and put and sat within the Tardis's air bubble thing (the one that allowed Amy to fly halfway out of the Tardis).

We even brought a tiny table out, and had a tea party on the moon.

"Doctor, what year is it?" I asked.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I think it is 69'." I pointed at Apollo 11.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"That's it? Oh?" I asked, incredulous, as Apollo 11 opened and Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin walked out.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind," Neil Armstrong said, as he stepped the first step on the moon – except not really.

Because he turned, and saw a big, blue box, and three people having a tea party, without any astronaut suits.

"Houston, we have a problem," Neil said.

"What?" Buzz asked, coming out. "What did I miss?"

Neil raised an arm (slowly) and pointed at the three of us, having a tea party.

Slowly, I raised an arm and gave a slight wave. "Hello," I called.

* * *

We were on the moon, in 69' having a tea party with Harry Potter, Neil Armstrong, and Buzz Aldrin.

"You can take your helmets off," I called, as they entered the air shield. "We're sort of in a bubble of air. How do you think we're breathing?"

They exchanged a look, (well, I think they did) and slowly took off their helmets.

"Who are you?" Buzz asked.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "This is Rissa," he gestured to me. "And this is Harry. Now I'm going to go get some more chairs for you two."

"How come we can move normally?" Neil asked.

"Because you're in our air bubble," I said. "It protects you. It's like being back home."

"So…" Buzz started. "You're  _not_  aliens?"

I laughed. "No, of course not. Well, Harry and I aren't. We're human. The Doctor, however…not so much. I'm American, and from the year 2013. Harry is British, and from the 1980s. I sort of lose track of what year it is with Harry, however."

"It's 1991," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, cause you were born in 1980!" I said, remembering. "And you're almost eleven."

"Wait, you said the Doctor…is an alien?" Neil asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Is he from here?" Buzz asked. "The moon, I mean."

"No. He's from a planet called Gallifrey, and it is far, far away. And that" I pointed the Tardis, "is his time travelling alien spaceship. And the Doctor is over 1200 years old."

"Wait, did you say  _time-travelling_?" Neil asked.

I looked surprised. "Well, of course! How do you think Harry and I, two people from the future, got here, in 69'?"

"Here are the chairs!" the Doctor said, coming out with two folding chairs and placing them in the empty spaces around the table. "Do sit down," he told the astronauts.

"So," the Doctor said. "The 69' moon landing! Seems like just yesterday, I was in 69', helping build your spaceship. There were all of those damn people at NASA yelling at me for fixing your ship. I had to call Nixon to get them off my back."

"You know Nixon?" Buzz asked, incredulous.

"Of course," I said. "And he's met Charles Dickens, and Shakespeare, and Agatha Christie. He's met Van Gogh, and Queen Victoria. Elizabeth the First and Madame de Pompadour have fallen in love with him. Winston Churchill has the Doctor on speed dial."

The phone rang. The Doctor got up, grumbling, "That better not be him now, I'm busy."

"Yes?" he asked, picking up the phone. "Not now, UNIT, I'm busy." He paused while listening to the other end.

"What's UNIT?" Neil whispered.

"Part of the British Government," I whispered. "Stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Listen, I HAVE A TIME MACHIENE. It might take me a while, but I  _will_  get there. Eventually."

I sighed. "UNIT is always having some sort of mishap. Technically, the Doctor works for them."

"The Doctor has a job?" Harry asked, curious.

"Sort of," I said.

The Doctor hung up and rejoined the group. "Alright then. Rissa, we're going to UNIT after we drop Harry off. Now," he said, clapping his hands together once and turning to me. "Why don't you take Harry inside and explain things to him. I'll have a little chat with our friends here."

I nodded to the Doctor, took Harry's hand, and we turned and went inside.


	28. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Alright, Harry. I'm sorry, but this is the last we're going to see of each other for a while."

I knelt down and put my hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Here's the thing. You know about fixed points, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "We can't change them."

"Good," I said, swallowing. "Listen to me. This year is going to be the beginning of the best years of your life. You will go to a special school, and meet some wonderful people, and after your years in this school, it's never going to stop being amazing."

"But I won't get to see you," Harry said.

"No. I promise, I'll see you again when you're of age. Seven years from now, we will see you again."

Harry figured that she said seventeen instead of eighteen because he was so close to eleven.

"But for now, we must leave, because your next several years are a fixed point," I continued.

Harry nodded in understanding, tears coming to his eyes. "So you can't interfere…."

"No. I'm sorry," I said, leaning forward and embracing him. Behind me, I heard the Doctor enter the Tardis.

"Listen to me," I continued. "You will have an amazing time. You will make friends that would die for you. You meet friends that…. _do_  die for you. And you fall in love with an amazingly beautiful and brave girl."

"But…some die?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. "While I promise you that you will have the time of your life these next years, I can also promise that you will lose many friends, parental figures, people you care about. It won't be that easy. But know that I will always be there with you, keeping an eye on you. I will watch you throughout the years, and though I cannot interfere, I will still be with you."

"You'll always be with me," Harry repeated.

"Yes," I said. The Doctor was taking off now, driving us back to the Dursleys.

"It will be hard," I said. "It will be frightening. But your friends will get you through it. And, in some cases, even your enemies. You will time and time again be surprised on who helps you and how loyal everyone is to you."

"But what if I don't live up to it?" Harry whispered.

"You do. Remember how I told you that everyone was special?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"The time when you truly discover how special you are is nearly upon you. It's coming, the minute you meet the large man with the umbrella. And then you discover your story. You discover what truly happened with your parents, for your aunt and uncle lied. And you will truly, find a home."

"But I already found it," Harry said. "My home is the Tardis."

"No, Harry," I said, shaking my head. "It's not. Your home is still waiting for you."

We got up and walked into the console room. I pointed to the door. "So go," I said. "Go and find it."

And as he walked away, I quietly said, "I will be with you."

"Always."


	29. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was over seven years until he saw them again.

* * *

The morning after he got dropped off, he got a letter in the mail. The address read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_The cupboard under the stairs_ , Harry though.  _But how could they know that that was where he slept?_ He didn't even get mail.

He wandered into the kitchen, handing everyone else their mail, still staring at the letter. Then he heard Dudley cry out. Of all the things that Dudley notices, of _course_  it has to be the letter, of all things.

Harry thought of a word that he had heard Rissa mutter under her breath, and struggled to hold on to the letter as Uncle Vernon wrestled it from his grasp. Harry and Dudley were quickly shuffled out of the room, with the door locked behind them.

* * *

When Harry finally got his letter, it was on his birthday. A large man, (with an umbrella) gave it to him.

And then he understood what Rissa meant.


	30. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Harry defeated Voldemort.

And with everyone partying and rallying around him, he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

And finally, he got his chance.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Minerva McGonagall was looking for Harry. After asking several people if they saw Harry, she quieted the room and asked, "Has anyone seen Potter?"

Everyone was quiet. They looked to their neighbors, seeing if Harry was among them.

"Does anyone see Harry?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked around, and slowly, very slowly, they all shook their heads.

* * *

Harry had snuck outside. He stood at the side of the bridge, just outside the Great Hall. He gazed out at the deep ravine, and he finally, was alone.

Except, not quite.

* * *

McGonagall cast a spell that let them see Harry. It was rarely done, because it was such a powerful spell, but after a couple tries, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, when working together, managed to make it work.

Everyone sat, and stared at the wavering image. Finally, it cleared up, and they all saw Harry, standing at the edge of the bridge.

"I should go get him," Hermione said. She was getting up to leave when Ron stopped her. "Don't," he said. "He wants to be alone. Why do you think he left?"

Hermione shot an incredulous look at Ron, but stayed where she was. They were all sitting there, watching and listening.

And they witnessed everything.


	31. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Everyone watched as Harry stood there. At first, there was nothing. Just Harry looking out across the bridge.

Hermione noticed it first. She saw the familiar shine of an invisibility cloak being taken off.

"There's someone there!" she shouted, and she and Ron sprinted to the door. They had almost left the Great Hall when McGonagall said, "It's fine."

They turned and watched as the Invisibility cloak fell off to reveal a young girl, of about fifteen.

"Hello, Harry," she said.

Harry didn't flinch. It was almost as if he was expecting her. "You came," he said.

"Of course," she said. "I promised, didn't I? You're like a brother to me. Except all grown up."

"Sorry to disappoint," Harry said.

He turned around and scanned her, up and down. "You know that you're still wearing the same clothes, right?"

She glanced down at her clothes. "Huh," she said quietly, almost as if in shock. "I almost didn't notice it."

She looked back up at Harry.

"Is it the same day?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, looking around sadly.

"Is it the same day?" he demanded.

"Yes. But if it makes you feel better, it's been about eight hours. We had to deal with unit, first. And then we watched you, for hours. We were always there. From the first letter to the last battle. We were there for all of it."

"You knew," he whispered deathly silent.

"What?" she asked.

"You knew!" he shouted. "All along, you knew. About…everyone. About everything. I mean, even my nickname!

* * *

Whenever Harry was upset about the Dursleys, Rissa would come to him and say, "There's a difference between having a beating heart and living, Harry. You only get to be on this earth for so long, so you got to learn to make the best of it without being to reckless. You got to be the Boy Who Lived. When it comes to the Dursleys, live. Because your future is worth it."

And Harry would smile. And he became the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

"Yes, I knew!" she shouted. "Of course I knew. You might be the Boy Who Lived, but I'm The Girl Who Knew Too Much. I know much more than you could ever know. And I've lived it with you! I was there, Harry! I was with you for every second! And I grew attached, and fell in love with your friends too! You weren't the only one who lost people when they died!"

Harry stopped. And slowly, he looked her in the eyes. "You're right."

"I know," she said. But she said it full of sadness. This girl might only be fifteen, but she had eyes that carried the weight of the world.

"What about my future?" Harry asked

"What about it?" she asked.

"Does it get better?" He asked.

"Yes, but some things never leave you," she said. "There are some bad things. George is never able to make a Patronus again. Alice and Frank Longbottom never recover."

"But?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall become Headmistress," she said. "And Kingsley becomes Minister. Kingsley lets anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts – that's what they'll call this battle from now on – are allowed to become an Auror without the needed N.E.W.T.s. All Death Eaters (other than the Malfoys, because they helped) go to Azkaban. Neville and Hannah Abbott get married. Hannah becomes the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, and Neville becomes the Herbology professor once Professor Sprout retires. Luna travels the world with her husband, Rolf, the grandson of Newt Scamander. They have two twins: Lorcan and Lysander. Draco marries Astoria Greengrass, and they have a son together, Scorpius Hyperion. Draco becomes a Healer. George marries Angelina Johnson, and they have two kids together – Fred and Roxanne. Bill and Fleur's first child was named 'Victorie' because it means Victory in French. Victorie was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Even Percy! He marries a woman named Audrey and has two girls, Molly and Lucy. And he cleans up his act. Teddy Lupin is raised by his grandmother, Andromeda. Teddy and Victorie start dating. Firenze was welcomed back into the centaur herd. Dolores Umbridge was imprisoned for crimes against muggleborns. Lockheart won't ever recover from his memory loss. Hermione goes back to back for her seventh year. Ron helps George with the shop, an Weasley's Wizard Wheezes become very, very successful. They get married, and have two amazing kids together: Rose and Hugo. Hermione also becomes a high-ranking witch in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and continues with SPEW. Ron becomes an Auror. Ginny becomes a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, before retiring as a Quidditch consultant for the Daily Prophet. The jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors broke when Voldemort died. You make sure that Snape's picture is back in its proper place inside the Headmaster's office. You, Ron, and Hermione all get chocolate frog cards."

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"You fall in love with a beautiful girl named Ginny. You three wonderful children together, named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. You become an Auror along with Ron, eventually taking over the department. You lose the ability to speak Parseltongue. You and Dudley get a good relationship, and continue to visit each other until the day he dies. You get Sirius's motorcycle back; Mr. Weasley fixes it for you. Oh, and just warning you, your kids steal the Marauder's Map from you and smuggle it into Hogwarts."

"Wait," said Harry. "Why would we join the Ministry? After all that they've done to us?"

"Because you fix it. Because you make it a good place," she said. "They don't even use dementors anymore.

Harry looked worried so she continued. "You're not the Chosen One just because you stopped Voldemort. You're the Chosen One because you helped fix the Wizarding World."

"Oh!" she said, remembering. "I got these things for Ron and you." She held out two small boxes. One said Ron and the other said Harry.

Harry looked inside his and was shocked. It was a ring!

"It was your mothers," she whispered. "James gave this ring to your mother. And I found Ron's in his family heirloom. It took a while to find, but…we've got all the time in the world." She gave a bright smile.

Behind her, there was a weird buzzing/screeching noise. On the other side of the bridge, a blue box was fading in and out of existence. Finally, the noise stopped, and the blue box just sat there.

Everyone turned to McGonagall. She looked aghast and said, "I never seen that before."

Liar.

They watched as the girl jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Want to pop in for a bit?" she asked. "Just one more little trip?"

Harry sighed. "You know, I need to see…"

"Come on," she said. "We'll be back before you know it."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

A phone rang.

"Wait, one second," the girls said, holding up the index finger. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" shes asked. Then she went white. "You did what?" she asked angrily.

She listened to whatever they were saying, and then sighed. "Alright, how much is the death toll?"

"How much is the death toll?" she repeated. She waited before putting her face in his hands. "Shit. What the  _hell_  is wrong with you!" she listened to a few more things before saying, "No,  _you_  listen! I told you to lay low, and you go and do something completely reckless like this."

"Alright, I'm coming," she said, hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, turning to Harry. "But I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

She was about to leave when Harry reached out for her arm. "No. I'm coming with you. Your friend, is in some kind of danger, and you're following them into it! You're like a sister to me."

"Fine," she said, biting her lip and looking back and forth between Harry and the blue box. "Come on," she grabbed Harry's hand and they hurried into the blue box.

The world was still for several seconds, then the box made that odd noise and shimmered in and out of existence. And then it was gone, and the group in the Great Hall were left in shock as they were staring at an empty bridge.


	32. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

We landed, and the three of us, me, Harry, and the Doctor, jumped out of the Tardis with our weapons pointed. Harry and the Doctor – their wands and screwdrivers outstretched. And me – a samurai sword gifted to me by an Emperor in ancient China.

We were out in the middle of a vampire nest, one that Dean, the idiot that he is, had decided to take on alone. Apparently, this nest was small, only seven or eight vampires, but  _old_ ones, and vicious. They had taken several hundred lives in less than a month.

Truthfully, my guess is that Dean had nothing to do but throw himself into hunting, with Sam gone. Especially since Cas didn't come back yet. And with Kevin dead. And Charlie in Oz…you see the point.

Dean had managed to kill two before the other five discovered him. He managed to escape to call us for backup, with the vampires hot on his tail. We attacked immediately, Harry using a stunning spell on the vampires, or the Doctor delaying them by using his screwdriver to drop large machinery on them (it was in an abandoned factory). I would fight them with my sword while Dean would cut off their heads from behind. (I couldn't kill, whether it was a vampire/murderer or not.)

When all of the bodies lay dead around us, I said to Dean, "I'll meet you back at the hideout."

He nodded.

Just as we were leaving, a vampire fell from the ceiling and landed on the Doctor's back. He was just about to sink his teeth into the Doctor's neck when I cut his head off.

* * *

I had killed someone. I can't believe it.

I was fifteen, and I  _severed someone's head from their body…_

Holy f****** s***.

* * *

We climbed into the Tardis and took off. We circled in space for a bit to give Dean time to get back.

"I killed someone," I whispered.

"You saved my life," the Doctor said quietly.

We were sitting off the edge of the entrance of the Tardis, looking down at the Earth.

"It's still murder," I said.

"You took a life to protect mine, not to mention all the lives he would have taken in the future," the Doctor responded.

"You don't understand," I said, shivering. "I could feel his life force leave his body. I chopped his f****** head off."

"I've done worse," the Doctor said. "I fought in the time war. I've committed genocide."

"Don't try to undermine what I've done," I snapped. "I took a life. And I'm only fifteen."

"Sorry," the Doctor said quietly.

We spent the next couple of minutes staring out at the Earth. After several moments of silence, I said quietly, "Maybe I need to take a break from all of this…"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Not just yet. But maybe after a while…maybe a little break would be good. I wouldn't stay away forever, just a couple of months or a year. And you'd have to visit every Friday for dinner. But too much adventure can be a bit….overwhelming."

"I understand," the Doctor said.

We got up, and landed at the hideout.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said, as they walked out of the Tardis. "Who's the new companion?" He pointed to Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, coming up to Dean and outstretching his hand. "Hello. I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."


	33. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Dean looked over to me. "Can I, uh, talk to you? Alone?" he asked, glancing around the room.

I nodded, grabbed his arm, and led him into the kitchen.

"Is that, uh…" he looked back in the other room, where Harry and the Doctor was talking. " _Harry Potter_ , Harry Potter?"

I nodded.

"Uh…do you want to…explain?" Dean asked.

"Well, do you remember that time when you and Sam fell into that alternate universe where your life was a television series?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "So?"

"So technically, this world is a fictional universe in  _that_  world. The Doctor and I are visiting  _fictional universes_  and making friends," I explained.

"Wait," Dean said angrily. "Are you telling me that the only reason you've been hanging around me is because  _I'm famous in some other universe_?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm with you because you need it. That's what we're doing. We are finding people who need help. You are alone, and you've been through so much crap….Harry was a little kid that the Dursleys had taken advantage of. So the Doctor and I became his family, and we went on adventures together. The Doctor and I become what people need."

"Okay," Dean softened, shaking his head. "It's just all…unbelievable. And you guys can visit Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell in that thing?"

"Yes," I said.

"Even though Heaven is on lockdown?"

I hesitated before asking. "Yes," I said quietly. "But we're going to get some more help first. When we get the right people, if we all work together, we can help save  _every_  universe."

Dean nodded. "Okay. So, who am I going to meet next? The Avengers?" He joked, laughing.

I was silent.

Dean stopped laughing. "You're kidding."

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "They're our next stop. Right after we take care of a few things."


	34. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

We re-entered the room, and I said, "Harry? Can I talk to you privately?"

He looked away from a bookshelf. "Okay."

We walked into the kitchen and I looked at him. "The year is 2013….No. It's 2014 now. Sorry."

"Okay," Harry said. "And?"

"And that means that we have two choices. I can bring you home, you can marry Ginny, have your kids, and I will visit you every year. And when you finally reach 2014, you'll be thirty-three or thirty-four, only a year or two younger than Dean. If we do that, I will visit you several times every year, definitely every birthday and Christmas. I will wait for you to reach thirty-four, and then we will age together. If we do that, I could end up seeing you a week from now, and you'll be…about seventeen years older. But listen, I do need some help. First answer this question…if I come asking for help, will you say yes."

He didn't even hesitate. "I've had enough adventure for a lifetime…But I already kind of miss it. Of course I'll help you. What's the other option?"

"The other option is that you help me right now, and  _then_  I bring you back to your timeline," I said.

"I think I'll return home first. You'll still visit?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "Definitely."

Harry said goodbye to Dean, saying that it was nice to meet him.

"You too, man," Dean said, shaking Harry's hand. "Visit again."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I will, but I'll be about your age in 2014."

Harry followed the Doctor and I into the Tardis and we went flying into Harry's world.

* * *

In the Great Hall, everyone watched as Harry climbed into a big blue box. And very slowly, the box disappeared.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Alright," Ron said loudly. "What the  _bloody_  hell is going on?"

Right as he finished saying that, the air shimmered again, and the blue box appeared again, making that same screeching noise.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, turning and waving behind him. A tall man with a wide chin and a bowtie popped his head out, along with the girl from earlier. They waved and shouted goodbye. Then they closed the door behind them and the blue box shimmered again. Harry watched as it left.

As Harry walked back into the Great Hall, McGonagall waved her wand and made the spell disappear. As Harry entered the room, there was heavy silence in the air.

"Hello," he said, smiling brightly. "Did I miss anything?"


	35. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

The years flew by very quickly. The Doctor and I went over Harry's for Birthday and Christmas dinners. Harry introduced us to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley family. We watched little Teddy Lupin grow up. According to Harry, yes, he was allowed to have four godparents (Hermione as godmother, Ron as godfather, Me as godtimetraveler, and the Doctor as godalien.)

Every once in a while, I see Harry when he thinks no one is watching. He'll take his kids to the park, and look out at the lake, and I see the sadness on his face, the PTSD Voldemort left behind. He looks sad when he thinks he's alone. But he forgot – he's never alone.

The Doctor and I came around several times a year – for everyone's birthdays (which, in the Weasley family, is a lot) and Christmas. I watched as Harry's kids grew up. I would chase after the boys, and play games with them, and I would braid Lily's hair, and tell her stories of princesses. And on each of the kids 7th birthday, we'd leave the younger ones with a babysitter, and everyone would shuffle into the Tardis. And the kid's birthday present was all of space and time. When it was Lily's turn to turn seven, it was James's first year at Hogwarts.

And we had reached 2014.


	36. Section Three: The Heroes

Section Three: The Heroes


	37. Chapter Thirty One

**This takes place after Iron Man 3.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

One day, there was a knock on Tony Stark's door. He opened it to find a young girl, of about fifteen, standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Not harshly, or anything, just in his,  _I'm an awesome rich playboy and what are you doing on my doorstep._

"I'm your niece," the girl said, walking past Tony and entering the room.

"What? I don't have any siblings!" Tony said, following her. "And you can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"You're adopted," she said, relaxing back on the couch and putting her feet up.

"Even if this is true," Tony said. "You're not my niece. I can tell that you're lying."

"Would you believe that I'm your daughter?" she said.

He stopped to think about it. "While it's entirely possible that I have kids, you are not one of them." He pointed at the door. "Out. Now. Or I'll call the police."

"I'm not even real," she said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"I'm a ghost," she said.

He gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm a figment of your imagination."

"Really? You couldn't come up with anything more creative than that?" Tony waved to the door. "Out."

"I'm a time traveler," she said.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes, but when he looked back, she was gone.

"And I'm not even really here," she whispered behind him.

Tony spun around, looking at his empty house. He was about to call for Pepper when he realized that she was on some trip somewhere.

He was alone. Maybe.

* * *

Later that night, Tony awoke from a dream and walked downstairs, hoping to get some milk. He passed his living room, and spotted some lights. Did he forget to turn the TV off?

He popped his head in the room and the first thing he saw was Titanic. The second thing he saw the girl, sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing in my house?" Tony demanded.

She was crying. "I'm watching Titanic," she said, sniffling. There was a pile of tissues next to her on the couch.

"That's it," Tony shouted. "You get –"

The TV went off. The girl was gone. The tissue pile was nowhere to be seen.

"Out?" he finished.

He was looking into a dark room. There was no one there.

 _What is going on?_  Tony thought.


	38. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

There is something Steve never told anyone. When he was unconscious under the ice, he dreamed.

* * *

He stood in an empty wasteland, covered in a blanket of snow.

"Is this heaven?" he wondered.

"No," came a voice. He turned behind him, and saw a young girl, of about fifteen. "Hello, Steve,"

"If not heaven, is this hell?" he asked.

She gave a little laugh. "You're not dead, Steve. You're just asleep. And you will sleep for a very, very long time. And I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Why am I sorry, or why are you sleeping?" she asked.

"Both," Steve replied.

"What you did…it would have killed a normal person. But you were protected. And you will not age."

"Wait," Steve said. "So I'll be asleep for, what, months? And I won't age?"

"Not months," she said, coming closer. "Years."

* * *

He slept for years, yet his dream felt like minutes. And when Nick Fury told him that over seventy years has passed, he didn't want to believe it. But he realized that the girl had spoke the truth. Steve just wished that she would have elaborated…like maybe told him that all of his friends would be  _dead_.

"I'm sorry," she had said. Now he understood why.


	39. Chapter Thirty Three

**This takes place when Bruce is still hiding out, before Black Widow recruits him for the Avengers Initiative.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Bruce had spent several months alone, hiding out. He was a doctor, helping out the sick, while trying to control his anger.

"Have you succeeded in controlling your anger?" a voice asked.

He turned and saw a young girl of fifteen.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked. After all, when you were in a situation like his, you had to be cautious.

"A friend," she said.

"Is that code for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Bruce asked, giving a harsh little laugh.

"No, that's code for someone who knows way too much about people she should have never heard about."

"What's that mean?" Bruce asked. "What, you're a kid of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and you decided to break into their files or something?"

She gave a bit of a harsh laugh. "Something like that."

"Anyway…." She continued. "Here's a tip – learn how to change on command." She got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can control your anger if you can control when the Hulk comes out. If you can change between Hulk and man at will, you can control your anger."

She walked out the door.

"Wait," Bruce said, chasing after her.

But when he looked outside, there was no one to be seen.


	40. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Natasha was very young when she made her first kill. She became an assassin, killing people for survival. She didn't pay attention to who she killed. But she became a menace, and got on S.H.I.E.L.D.s watchlist. And when she was nineteen, she was caught.

* * *

There was a young agent who was skilled with a bow. His name was Clint Barton, and he had the eyes of a hawk. He was in his early twenties when he was sent to take out the Black Widow, an assassin.

Truthfully, he was worried, even though he didn't let that show. He was wondering if he should go out on any missions. He was really wondering if he should see S.H.I.E.L.D.'s psychiatrist. He was starting to think he was seeing something.

The first day happened when he received his mission.

* * *

"This is your turning point," a voice said. He brought out his gun and pointed it straight at a young girl. She was standing in the middle of his quarters. She might just be fifteen, but with S.H.I.E.L.D., she could be an assassin.

"Who are you?" Clint demanded.

She sighed. "Why does everyone go straight to the 'who are you business'? It is so annoying."

"Who are you?" He repeated. "Tell me, or I'll shoot."

"Okay," she said, spreading her arms, "Come on, shoot me! I'm not gonna tell you who I am, so…" she shrugged.

After a few seconds, she gave him an exasperated look.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, putting her arms down. "If you're going to bluff, follow through with it."

 _Man, this girl's got some fire_ , Clint thought.

There was a knock on the door. Saved by the knock, Clint hoped.

He opened it, and Nick Fury walked into the room. He didn't even glance at the girl. "Barton, I'm going to send you out immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Clint said, his eyes darting back and forth between the girl and Director Fury.

"What are you looking at?" Fury demanded, looking at where the girl was. He looked back as if he saw nothing.

"Get your head back on the task," Fury said. "I'm sending you out tonight. You have an hour to pack."

Behind his back, the girl was making funny faces, sticking her tongue out, and crossing her eyes.

"Yes, sir," Clint said, straight faced.

The minute the door closed behind Fury, Clint asked, "Can he see you?"

"No," she said, almost immediately.

"Why?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "You're finally asking the  _right_  questions. None of this  _who are you_  crap."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because," she said. "I choose who sees me."

She flickered out of view.

"See you later, Clint," the air whispered.

* * *

"This is the day," came a voice.

Natasha spun around, gun out. She pointed it at the young girl, of about fifteen. She preferred to spare children, but she's killed younger.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Oh, I like you," she said. "You're asking the right questions."

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

The girl winced. "Oh, and there we are again, with the boring questions."

"I…what?"

"Okay, so here the gist," the girl said. "You've been killing people for years now. Today you will get a second chance. When it is offered, I suggest you take it. You'll get a good life, saving the right people. You'll be taken care of, you'll have friends, and you'll value it. Take the second chance."

Then she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Tasha muttered to herself.

* * *

The plane was mostly empty. Clint sighed, and glanced out the window.

"Feeling a bit down?" a voice asked.

The girl was back. She had sat down right next to Clint.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sighing.

"Changing the future," she said.

Clint sat up, paying more attention. "What do you mean?"

"I know the future," she said quietly. "You need to make a choice. You'll understand it all in the moment. And you might get in trouble for your choice, but it will save your life and many others in the future."

He looked forward. He was nothing particularly special. He was an agent that was good with a bow and that was about it. Well, and he had good eyesight.

"But I'm-" he turned to talk to the girl. The seat was empty.

 _Dammit,_ he thought.

* * *

Clint had found his adversary. He was not expecting to be someone so young. And pretty.

Lethally beautiful. The perfect combination of words to describe Black Widow. And as he aimed the arrow at her to destroy her, he saw the fifteen – year old girl, standing in the corner of her eye.

She was just standing, her face entirely, and completely blank.

And then Clint understood. Instead of killing the Black Widow, he would take her in. And she could become an agent.

"I'm going to give you an option," the man with the bow said. "I can take you into S.H.I.E.L.D. and you can become an agent, or I can kill you. Choose."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tasha saw the young girl.  _Ahhh_ , she thought.  _So this is what she meant._

"I like the first option," she said.

* * *

As Natasha and Clint were walking away, they both peeked behind them and spotted the young girl. And she winked. At both of them.

They just didn't realize that the other person saw her, as well.


	41. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five**

So it turns out that my alien bracelet that allows me to astral project also allows me to jump anywhere within ten years of my age. For instance, I'm fifteen, so I can be any age from 5 to 25.

Time to be young again.

* * *

Truthfully, I had no idea how old they were, but when I first met Thor and Loki, Thor looked about nine and Loki, about eight. I looked about six or seven. They were playing around in the banquet room.

It was quite sad, really.

* * *

"I know. Let's play Frost Giants!" Thor said, running around. "You be the Frost Giant, and I'll be the Asgardian."

"But I'm  _always_  the Frost Giant," Loki complained.

"That's because I'm older," Thor said. "But I'll let you be the Asgardian next time!"

"That's what you said last time," Loki muttered. But he agreed to be the Frost Giant anyway.

Loki ran around the big, empty banquet room, with Thor chasing after him. But when running around the room, he noticed something, out of the corner of his eye. The next time he looped around, he looked for it. And then he saw what it was.

He stopped in his tracks. Thor crashed into them, and they tumbled to the floor.

"I caught you!" Thor beamed, but Loki put his fingers to his lips.

"What is it?" Thor asked, suddenly as serious as he could be for his age.

"There's a girl hiding behind that beam," Loki whispered.

They both looked over to the beam, and Thor scooted off Loki, as he'd been pinning him down. After a few moments, a young girl peeked her head around the corner of the beam. When she saw them watching her, she gave out a little gasp and she quickly hid herself around the corner of the beam.

The brothers exchanged looks, and slowly, each of them crept up from the other side of the beam, surrounding the young girl.

She was ready for them. She brandished a thick bat, which she lobbed at Thor's head the minute he came around the corner. He easily pushed it aside, and both brothers pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

Loki and Thor went together like Ying and Yang. Loki was the moon to Thor's sun. He was also the brain to Thor's strength.

"I'm no one," she said. "I'm not even here."

The minute she said it, a voice said, "Thor! Loki! What are you doing up! You're supposed to be in bed!" Frigga crossed her arms at her sons, but she was secretly smiling. It was amazing how much energy the two little boys had.

"We were just-" Thor looked over at the girl.

"She can't see me," she said. "Or hear me," she added.

"Well?" Frigga asked expectantly.

"Playing," Loki finished.

"Well," Frigga said. "I suppose I can give you a little bit more time. I'll come back in thirty minutes. However, if your father finds you first, you need to listen to him."

Shaking her head and slightly laughing, she turned and walked away.

As soon as their mother was out of sight, the brothers turned back to the young girl.

"What kind of a creature are you?" Thor demanded, shoving her up against the beam. He was obviously hurting her, but she didn't wince or cry out.

"You're hurting her, Thor," Loki said quietly, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. Thor realized what he was doing and eased up a bit.

"Well, you're obviously real," Loki said. "We can feel you."

"Of course," she said. "I'm real, but I can choose who sees me and hears me. I'm actually surprised it worked here, I thought that it might be different with Asgardians.

"So you're not Asgardian?" Thor asked. He glanced down at Loki and sort of moved him out of the way. After all, he had no idea how dangerous this non-Asgardian creature was.

"No. I'm human. Or, I guess you could say, I'm Midgardian?" She wondered.

"What are you doing on Asgard?" Loki asked, somewhat pushing Thor out of the way. He moved closer to the girl. "Humans haven't been on Asgard before. Well," he looked at Thor, "I think they haven't."

Thor shrugged. "I may be older, but I am no wiser."

"I don't know what I'm doing on Asgard. I think I got lost," she said.

Thor and Loki exchanged looks. That part what obviously a lie, but they decided not to push it.

"What is your name?" Thor asked, much more gently. If this was a human, she was very, very young indeed.

"Rissa," she said quietly.

"Well, Rissa," Loki said, "I'm Loki and this is my older brother, Thor. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."


	42. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six**

I grew up twice. Actually, check that. I've grown up several times. Actually, I don't think that I've grown up at all.

But my family? It's huge. My family includes everyone from the Doctor, to Asgardians.

I've lived more in several years then people do in two lifetimes.

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I freaking love my alien bracelet. So, I now know that it allows me to astral project, change my age, and choose who sees me.

How freaking awesome is that?

* * *

I grew up in Asgard. With two amazing boys as my brothers. We played together. Would stay up at night and tell stories.

The stories were amazing. Thor would tell us stories of battle, and heroics.

I would tell them all of the stories I knew. Everything from Greek legends, to the television videos I watch.

Each night, I would tell them the story of another episode, and we would just continue, on and on. I would tell them stories of two brothers, named Sam and Dean, tell them stories of a demigod named Percy Jackson, of a wizard named Harry Potter. I scratched the edges of my minds for stories.

The boys hung on to my every word. They breathed in my stories, lived off these tales and legends.

"I would like to meet these heroes one day," Thor mused.

"Who knows?" I asked. "Maybe someday you might."

We were in our teens now. I was the Asgardian equivalent of sixteen, Loki; eighteen, and Thor; nineteen.

I was a bright young girl now, but I had turned sixteen while in Asgard. Over a year had passed since I met the Doctor. This was my break from the Doctor that I needed, because I killed that one vampire. It was a break, but it was still doing what I wanted.

"How would we meet these heroes?" Thor asked. "They must be long since dead."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it," I said. "They're still breathing. Just you wait and see. Someday, I'll introduce you."

Loki and Thor were now trained in combat. And when the three of us were alone in the combat room, Thor and Loki would teach me.

And then, they grew up. And it was time for Thor to be king.

* * *

It was the day of his brother's coronation.

Loki knew the truth. His brother might be a warrior, but Loki had all the wisdom. And Loki would make a better king.

He stood on the steps, proud for his brother. Well, that's what he should have felt. But, truthfully, he was full of jealousy and rage.

Loki felt a hand touch his. He looked down and saw Rissa, who gave him a sad smile. Then she turned and watched Thor.

Even Rissa. She turned to Thor in these moments.

Loki was happy that he didn't tell her what he did. She wouldn't be happy that he let in Frost Giants anyway.

Everyone always preferred Thor over him.

Rissa squeezed his hand. He looked down at her again.

"You should be king," she whispered. She was looking straight again, at Thor. "Thor is too foolish. He is too eager for battle."

Loki's world froze. Rissa…was on his side?

"But you should be careful," she said, turning to him. "Don't let jealousy get in the way. You should still be proud of your brother."

What if he had made a mistake, letting the Frost Giants in?

* * *

Right as Odin was going to make Thor king, he sensed it; Frost Giants.

Odin, Thor, and Loki rushed down to the weapons fault. Rissa tagged along behind them.

Loki looked at what he'd done. At the destruction he caused.

And then Thor and Odin started bickering.

Loki started to change his mind. Maybe…his plan worked. Maybe Odin would sense Thor's impulsity, arrogance, and foolishness.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!" Odin roared at Thor.

Oh, yes, maybe his plan worked very well indeed.

* * *

Thor was very, very angry.

He even flipped the entire banquet table. Then, after getting out that burst of anger, he sighed and sat down.

Loki walked around from one of the beams (the same one that Rissa had originally hid behind, in fact) and came next to his brother.

Rissa sat down on the other side.

"It is unwise to be in my company now," Thor said.

As it became clear that neither of us were leaving, Thor started talking.

"This was to be my day of triumph," he said angrily.

"It'll come," Loki said. "In time."

Seeing how it had affected Thor, he almost got upset about letting the Frost Giants in again.

"What's this?" asked his friends as they entered the room.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right," Loki said quickly. "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything."

On the other side of Thor, he saw Rissa's odd look at him. She could always tell when they were lying.

But Loki kept pushing anyway.

"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses just once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time, with an army!"

"Exactly!"

"There's nothing you can do, without defying father," Loki warned.

On the other side of Thor, Rissa's frown deepened, watching as Loki pushed Thor into foolishness action.

But once Thor looked over at Loki, it was time for Loki to get rid of Rissa's seed of doubt.

"No, nononononono, I know that look," Loki said.

Everything was perfect from there on out.

Well, almost.

* * *

Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun all prepared for the journey to Jotunheim.

"No," Loki said, the minute he saw the look on Rissa face. "This is too dangerous. You're not coming."

She glared at him. "Then why did you instigate it?"

Rissa had noticed. Now Loki knew that he was in trouble.

"I – just – listen to me. You're not coming," Loki said.

"What's the trouble, brother?" Thor asked, slipping into our little hideout.

"She wants to come," Loki said, gesturing to me exasperatedly.

"Absolutely not," Thor said immediately.

"Sif gets to come!" she protested.

"Yes, but Sif is Sif," Loki pointed out. "You're not coming."

"What is the point of training me if I'm not allowed to come?" she asked.

"In case you need it," Loki said. "Like if someone breaks into Asgard and attacks you."

"It is  _not_  for you to come with us," Thor finished.

"Are you coming?" Sif asked, peeking her head back here.

"Yes," Thor said.

"Give me a minute," Loki said.

Rissa realized what he was going to do too late. "No! Don't you dare!"

Using magic, Loki pinned her arms to her side and bound her legs together. "I'll be right back," he told Thor. Then, using magic, he pulled Rissa towards his room, laid her on the bed (so she'd be comfortable) and left.

"I'm going to  _kill_  you!" she screeched, wriggling around.

"Not right now, you're not," Loki said, closing the door behind him.


	43. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

When they reached Jotunheim, Loki started getting second thoughts. What if he had led them all to their slaughter, all for the sake of being king?

"To late to back out now," someone said behind him. He turned and saw Rissa.

"You do realize that I can astral project," she said. She put her hands on her hips. "You're a real idiot, you know."

Loki shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. Looking around, he realized that no one else had noticed her, even Thor.

"You're the only one who can see me," she said, answering his silent question.

"No, I can't read your mind," she said, answering his other silent question. "I just know how you think. Or, I thought I knew. But now I have no idea what the _fuck_  is running through your head, with this stupid plan!"

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said.

"Let's move," Thor said, ignoring Hogun's warnings.

The group walked in silence for minutes, Rissa tagging along next to Loki.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding," Thor replied. "As  _cowards_  always do."

"Your brother is going to get himself killed," Rissa said, sighing exasperatedly. "It's a wonder he doesn't give your mother a heart attack. What with you two running off all the time. She probably worries to death about you two."

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," Laufey whispered.

"I am Thor Odinson," Thor said.

"We know who you are," they hissed.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor questioned.

Laufey was quiet before whispering with a smile, "The House of Odin…is full of traitors."

Loki hoped that Rissa had yet to figure out that he was one of them.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted.

Laufey stood up. "Your father is a murderer and a thief!" He continued. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You  _crave_  it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This  _boy_  has grown tired of your mockery," Thor replied. He had yet to notice the Frost Giants surrounding them.

Loki saw how Rissa looked at him. He had to act now, if he wanted to avoid suspicion, much less get everyone out of there alive. "Thor, stop, and think." He said, pulling Thor back. "Look around you, we're out-numbered." He had to stop this from getting out of hand.

"Remember your place brother," Thor said, glaring at Laufey.

Fine. Loki backed away. Thor was going to get himself killed, and someday, maybe today, Loki wouldn't be able to prevent it.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey warned. He got a look on his face, like he was remembering. "I do."

"Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey said. He walked towards them.

"We will accept…" Loki said, seeing a chance to stop this. Plus, Thor would still get in trouble for coming here in the first place. It was almost perfect. "…your most gracious offer."

Thor looked at Loki. He wanted to fight, but he knew that Loki was right.

"Come on brother," Loki said, and Thor stopped glaring at Laufey and turned to walk away.

"Run back home, little princess," Laufey whispered.

Loki froze. "Damn."

"Shit," Rissa whispered.

Thor smiled, lowered Mjolnir, and turned, raising his hammer and bashing Laufey in the chest. Laufey went flying in the other direction.

"Next?" Thor asked, a crazed look in his eyes. He swung Mjolnir in the other direction, right as a Frost Giant came at him.

And then they were all fighting.

* * *

"At least make it a challenge for me," Thor boasted.

 _Oh, brother_ , Loki thought.  _Someday, you'll be the death of us._

More Frost Giants jumped down to the battlefield. One of them roared, and Thor roared back, imitating them. He laughed.

Laufey came back down and attacked Thor. Thor skidded backwards, laughing, and said, "That's more like it!"

Loki hid behind an ice boulder and created a false image of himself, standing on the edge of the cliff. As a Frost Giant charged him, it fell through the image and tumbled down the side

Volstagg groaned as a Frost Giant froze his hand. It was so cold, it burned. "Don't let them touch you!" he warned, groaning.

Loki fought one of the Frost Giants. The creature grabbed his arm. Loki's arm froze over, cracking and breaking. The sheet of blue ice broke off, revealing white skin underneath. It slowly turned blue…but it didn't freeze. Loki looked up at the Frost Giant with fear in his eyes, stabbing it in the chest. He didn't feel okay until all of the blue faded.

Fandral fought a Frost Giant, only to end up being stabbed with icicles.

"Thor!" Sif cried, while Hogun and Volstagg pulled Fandral off the icicles.

"We must go!" Loki said. He was scared. He feared for all of them, but most of all, he feared for himself.

What had happened to his skin?

"Go!" Thor commanded, throwing Mjolnir through several Frost Giants.

Laufey sent a ripple through the ice, releasing a giant beast.

"Run!" Volstagg shouted, helping Hogun carry Fandral.

The beast started chasing after them.

As they ran, the ice cracked underneath them, falling off.

The beast fell under the ice, and Fandral smiled.

Little did they know, the beast had run under the ice, slowly catching up to them.

As they reached the edge of the ice, someone shouted, "Open the bridge!"

Yet it didn't open, for the beast climbed under and slowly rose along the edge to face them.

It roared in this face.

 _No_! Loki thought. This wasn't what he wanted.  _How had it gotten so far out of hand?_

Well, he should have realized that no plan would be stable when Thor was involved.

* * *

Thor spun Mjolnir around and flew into the air, flying from the battlefield all the way to the edge of the cliff where the rest of them stood.

The beast roared, opening its mouth, and….Thor flew right through it, ripping a huge hole in the back of its skull.

The beast collapsed, falling off the cliff, and Thor landed right in front of them.

The following Frost Giants surrounded them.

The BiFrost lit up, as Odin, riding a horse, appeared on the edge.

"Father!" Thor shouted. "We'll finish them together!"

"Quiet!" Odin commanded.

Laufey rose to meet Odin.

* * *

As they conversed over war, Rissa snuck up next to Loki.

"Would you look at that," she whispered in his ear. "For once, there was a time when Loki was stupider than Thor. Which is really, really saying something, because this time, he was stupider than usual."

Oh. He was in  _deep_  trouble with Rissa.

"If it's war you want, so be it," Odin commanded. He raised his staff, and their little group was sucked up by the BiFrost.


	44. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

When they arrived back in Asgard, Thor and Odin were arguing. Volstagg and Hogun carrying Fandral, rushed out to get him first aid, Sif tagging along.

And Loki watched, as Thor was stripped of his medals, his cape, his magic, and his dignity.

And he stood by as Odin cast out his brother.


	45. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Loki stood in a common room, deep in thought, while Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg rambled.

This was not what he had meant to happen.

Thor was not supposed to be banished. Yes, Loki had expected trouble, but he had never meant to throw Jotenheim and Asgard into war.

"Dude," Rissa said, next to him. "You fucked up."

Loki ignored her. He didn't want to even consider what Rissa is thinking.

Loki examined his hand. What was happening to him?

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.

Loki looked at him. "I told him."

"What?" asked Fandral.

"I'd told him to go to Odin after he left," Loki said. "He should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg asked, incredulous.

"And saved our lives," Loki said. "And Thor's. I had no idea that father would  _banish_  him for what he did."

"How could you?" Sif asked, getting up. "You must go to your father and convince him to change his mind!"

"And if I do, then what?" Loki asked. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is! He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today!"

He turned and walked away, asking, "Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?"

* * *

Loki went to the weapons vault. He walked down the hall to the casket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rissa whispered. He paid her no mind.

He grasped the sides and picked it up. He watched his hands slowly turn blue.

"Stop!" Odin commanded.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked. Was that what was wrong with him.

Next to him, he heard a tiny sniffle. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Rissa was crying, tears spilling down her face silently. She looked so sad.

"No," Odin said.

"What am I?" Loki asked, putting the tesseract down.

"You're my son," Odin said softly.

Loki turned around and faced his father. He was completely blue, with angry red eyes.

"What more than that?" he asked. Loki walked forward towards Odin. Slowly, his blue skin faded back to it's normal color

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotenheim that day, was it?" He continued, walking forward.

He continued, waiting in silence.

"No," Odin said. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went to the temple…and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering…left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son," Loki repeated as the truth sunk in.

"Yes," Odin whispered.

Loki was breathing hard. It felt like something was squeezing his chest together. "Why?" he needed to know. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin replied.

"No," Loki said, sensing another reason. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Silence. Odin said nothing.

"TELL ME!" He shouted. His whole family…was nothing but a lie.

After a few moments, Odin said, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. That's where you came in. But those plans no longer matter."

"So, I am no more than a  _stolen relic_  locked up, here, until you might have use of me?"

"Don't twist my words," Odin said.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" Loki cried.

"You're my son," Odin said. "I wanted only to protect you."

"What, because…I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night? You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor, all these years. It's because no matter how much you claim to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest.

Loki froze. What was wrong with Odin?

 _Father…_ Loki thought, as he bent down to help him.

He didn't know what to do.

"Guards!" he cried. "Guards, please help!"

They ran into the room and started checking Odin's body.

Loki stood by the side and watched.

"I'm sorry," Rissa whispered, standing beside him. "I'm so sorry."


	46. Chapter Forty

**At Avengers Tower. Takes place after Thor 2.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

"I call this meeting of the Avengers to order!" Director Nick Fury said. They sat at a big round table. Everyone was there, as Thor was no longer in Asgard.

"Now, I'd normally give a project like this to a team of mine, but I want you guys on the case," Fury said. "There is a girl who keeps messing with me, and she obviously has some kind of power, as she can choose who sees her and she keeps appearing and disappearing." Jarvis projected an image of a girl, about fifteen or sixteen, who had long, curly brown hair and a mischievous smile on her face.

"I know that girl!" Tony exclaimed. "She keeps breaking into my house!"

"She gave me comfort when I had none," Steve said quietly.

"She helped me control my anger," Bruce said, a curious look on his face.

"She helped me make a decision," Clint said. "To save Natasha's life."

Natasha looked at Clint surprised. "She's the reason I said yes when you offered me a chance to live."

Everyone looked at Thor, the only one yet to tell how he knew the girl.

But Thor merely looked at the picture, and sadly said, "Rissa."

"I've actually been kind of worried," Fury said, "As she seems like a sweet girl and a good person to be on our side. But all of sudden, she stopped showing up."

"That's because she's lost," Thor said, easily explaining what happened as she did in the years before.

_What are you doing on Asgard?_

_'I think I got lost.'_

"She's lost in a place where we can never find her."


	47. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty One**

There were several things that could happen if I input myself into Thor and Loki's lives early on. Well, it was mostly for Loki. There were two ways he could react. He could treat me like Frigga, and I could be one of those few people who brought out his good side. Or, he could treat me like Thor and Odin, as a liar, and a traitor. Seeing as I knew the future, he'd be more likely to treat me like I betrayed him, but it was the only choice I had.

* * *

When Loki arrived back at his room, Rissa was gone. And it was days before he saw her again.

He finally got what he wanted. He was king now.

But at a price. At losing his brother, who was banished. Of his father falling into the Odin sleep. And Rissa, was also nowhere to be seen. Loki could feel her sadness and how disappointed she was, even thought he couldn't find her.

And he learned what he truly was.

* * *

Loki was falling apart, after almost everything that happened. He was shaking, his throat was thick. He had absolutely no idea what to do, much less what to feel. His emotions where so messed up that he couldn't straighten them out.

His mother, Frigga, was always there. She was his mother, no matter what.

"You're part of our family, Loki. You are my son," she said.

He felt the ghost of an arm, and Rissa gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be there when you need me most, but when you least expect it," she whispered.

She was gone.

* * *

And so he visited his brother, and told him father was dead, and that his banishment cannot be lifted. And then he bid him farewell, as Thor was never his brother in the first place.

And then he went to visit his father. His real father, Laufey. And they made a deal where Laufey would sneak in, and kill Odin where he rests.

He unleashed the Destroyer that protected the casket and sent it after Thor.

And he led the Frost Giants into Asgard.

And as Laufey stood over Odin, saying, "And your death came at the hands of Laufey," Rissa appeared, and smiled at Loki, and whispered, "I believe in you."

And Loki picked up his staff, shot it at Laufey, who went flying, and Loki said, "And  _your_  death came from a son of Odin."

And he was embraced by his mother, and Rissa gave him a beautiful smile, and it was perfect.

And then Thor showed up.

* * *

He knocked Thor out of the building and rode a horse to the BiFrost. This was something he needed to do. He needed to prove to Odin that he was still a good son, he needed to prove to  _himself_  that he wasn't a monster.

And in truly, in trying to avoid it, he became one.

* * *

He froze the BiFrost as it was working, knowing that the power would build up, and tear Jotunheim apart.

And while fighting with Thor, the truth came out. "I never even wanted to be king. I just wanted to be your equal, brother!"

_'Remember your place, brother'. Thor had said._

And they fought. And Thor hammered away on the BiFrost, destroying it, never seeing his loved one again.

* * *

Thor and Loki were flung backwards, as the bridge broke. Odin managed to catch Thor's leg, and Loki was grasping his staff, which Thor grabbed the other end of.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki called out. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki," Odin said.

And it was when he was looking in Odin's face that Loki realized. And he didn't even what to think about what Rissa would say, what she would think if she saw him.

Because he had become a monster.

So he let go.

And he fell.

And Thor whispered, "Rissa?" as she dived into space after him.

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two brothers. They both went to great lengths to impress their father. One was cunning, and the other was foolish. One thought that he could fight his way to the top, while the other, would do it through lies, and secrets.

One of them learned a lesson. He realized why you cannot jump into action unexpectedly, he understood sacrifice, and he understood what it meant to be king.

The others treat the other brother with scorn, lock him away.

But if one brother can be saved, why not the other?


	48. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

Funny, isn't it? How this story is? I should have expected something like this, from the minute I stepped into the Tardis. And despite all I went through, I wouldn't change anything for a second.

* * *

I was kind of surprised that I didn't explode. Because that's what happens in space, your body freezes, it builds up, and it explodes. Maybe my bracelet was protecting me. Maybe Loki had an Asgardian bubble of magic around him. Something like that.

But we floated off, down to where Jotunheim was lost. And then we met the Chitauri. Assholes.

* * *

Loki and I fought them. Loki had lost his staff, so he used his magic, while I used my stick. It was the weapon that Thor and Loki had trained me with, a stick taller than me, made of bamboo, that I would twirl and swing around. It's actually really handy. You can knock people down, sweep their feet out from under them, and look awesome.  And it was better than using my samurai sword, which could easily cut the life out of someone.

But there was too many of them. And we lost.

* * *

The Chitauri quickly discovered who Loki was, and then we were doomed. Because the Chitauri leader had a plan.

I should have seen it coming. After all, I knew what happened next. The Chitauri torture Loki, and then make him try to take over Earth, only to be stopped by the Avengers.

What I should have caught was Loki's motivation. I always thought that it was for his own life: that the Chitauri were threatening him, telling him that they'd torture and kill him if he didn't obey their wishes.

However, it wasn't Loki's life that they threatened. It was mine.


	49. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

"Here's how it goes," the Chitauri leader said. "If you don't obey our wishes, we will kill this girl."

Since it was my real body, I realized too late to hide myself when the Chitauri found us.

They could see me.

"And if I follow your commands, she will remain unharmed?" Loki asked.

I was terrified. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be heroic, like in the stories, and tell Loki not to listen. And then I stopped, and thought,  _What would Rissa do?_

Not the Rissa that was an orphan, and a fangirl. The Rissa that was brave and curious enough to step into the Tardis. Who was foolish enough to go to different universes, and sweet enough to make one huge family made of amazing people.

What would  _that_  Rissa do?

"Loki," I said gently. "They're going to kill me anyway." The second that I said it, I realized that it was true. I could see it in their eyes. I was going to die anyway.

I wonder where I would go. Maybe I'd go to the Heaven in the Supernaturalverse. Who knows? I wonder if the Doctor could visit me there. I left him all alone for a while. I haven't checked in lately either. I hope he's okay.

I shouldn't have expected Loki to let it go. He was raised by Odin and Frigga anyway, and he'd always protect those that he'd considers family.

I was kind of honored, actually.

But it was too late. Loki agreed to those terms, and went to Earth.

And the destruction began.

* * *

After he had kidnapped Barton and Dr. Selvig, he used the scepter that the Chitauri gave him to communicate.

"I want to see her," Loki said.

"No," the Chitauri said.

"How am I to know that you're keeping up your end of the bargain?" Loki asked.

"Fine," the Chitauri said. Rissa appeared in his vision. She appeared okay, but she gave him a sad and worried face. She was worried about  _him._

* * *

He fought the Avengers. And when they defeated him and stopped the Chitauri, Loki didn't know what to do. In some ways, he was happy that the Avengers had managed to stop him. He definitely knew that that would have made Rissa happy.

At the end, when they were preparing to go back to Asgard, Thor pulled Loki aside and asked, "Where is Rissa, brother?"

"I don't know," Loki said. "I lost her."


	50. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

There was a girl who lived with a foster family, and had a foster sister. And they adored each other, until, one day, she was running home from school.

And she wasn't paying attention as she crossed the street.

A car came out of nowhere, ramming into her side.

She flew into the air, hit the top of the car, and rolled back onto the ground.

The driver's door opened, and a woman ran out, shouting, "Oh, my God!"

And her sister ran to her, crying, and she told the woman, "Call 911!"   But the woman didn't see the sister, couldn't hear a word she said.

And the girl fell into a deep sleep.


	51. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

I astral projected to the Doctor. He managed to aim the Tardis directly where I was. It materialized around me, and we were flying away.

"The things that you're doing…they're pretty dangerous," the Doctor commented quietly.

"Everything that we do is dangerous," I replied. "Now, I have an idea of where our next stop should be," I said, throwing him a mischievous smile.

* * *

"That's because she's lost," Thor said. "Lost in a place where we can never find her."

There was stunned silence in the room, until there was a loud, shrieking, booming sound. In the empty space in the middle of the round table, a blue box was appearing.

Everyone in the room armed themselves. Clint took out his bow, Tasha took out guns, Thor his hammer, etc, etc.

Everyone backed up to one side of the room, so they were all facing the entrance door.

The door opened.

"Hello!" A girl said, popping her head out of the side. She gave them a wide, goofy smile.

"Rissa?" Thor asked, lowering his weapon.

"Thor!" she said happily. She walked over to him and hopped over the table, embracing him on the other side.

Confused, Thor slowly put his arms around her.

"How…how are you…alive?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I escaped from the Chitauri, don't worry," she said, stepping out of the embrace.

"Who's that?" Fury asked, pointing at the entrance to the Tardis. Everyone turned and pointed their weapons at the Doctor.

"Woah," he said, putting his hands up. "I come in peace!" he smiled goofily. "Always wanted to say that."

"Everyone, this is the Doctor," Rissa said. "He's an alien."

Everyone tensed up.

"Relax!" Rissa said. "He's sweet, and the rest of his race are dead, so they're not going to come after you."

"Well, how did you get in here?" Fury demanded.

"With this," the Doctor patted the side of the Tardis. "This is the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space-"

"Basically, it's a time travelling machine," Rissa explained.

"Oi! I wasn't finished," the Doctor said.

"Time-travelling?" Fury asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No!" Rissa said. "You keep your hands off! Remember what happened the last time you interfered with alien technology?"

"Could I see?" Tony asked. "I would love to see how it works."

The Doctor lit up. "Yes. Right this way!" He disappeared into the Tardis.

* * *

We led the entire group into the Tardis. I think that I heard Steve murmur, "It's gonna be a tight fit."

As they fully entered the console area, there were gasps that filled the air. Tony and Bruce rushed to the console, talking about quantum mechanics, or something really complicated.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Steve gasped.

The Doctor gave me his smile and whispered, "I love it when people say that!"

"What are you?" Thor asked, coming up to us.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said, when he suddenly gets very sad and wise.

"Then I am honored to be in your presence," Thor said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "It's amazing to get to meet you Thor, son of Odin."

Thor turned to me. "What of Loki? Did you let him know that you live, before he passed.?"

"Yes," I lied. "I told him. He died at peace." I almost forgot that Thor didn't know that Loki was still alive.

Pulling Thor closer, I continued. "You know that that's the only reason why he tried to destroy Earth, right? The Chitauri were threatening him."

"Yes, I know of something like that," Thor said. "They were going to torture him."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "They were going to torture  _me_."

As I finished that statement, there was a loud clang. I heard the Doctor shout, "No!" but it was like everything was in slow motion.

A Chitauri stood near the console, one that had presumably sneaked on board, and shoved a spear right into the center of the Tardis.

And we were all lost in a flash of bright light.


	52. Section Four: The Detectives

Section Four: The Detectives


	53. Chapter Forty Five

**Chapter Forty Five**

Sherlock Holmes was a boy unlike any other. From a very young age, he was quite intelligent. He seemed to be made of genius and sarcasm.

His parents were quite normal, yet he, and his older brother Mycroft, were quite exceptional. Of course, Sherlock didn't exactly realize that he was smart, when compared to Mycroft. To their parents, they seemed so alone, with no friends at all. And the decision was made – they were to interact with other children, and then, when they turned thirteen, sent to boarding school.

Once he met other children, Sherlock became arrogant, realizing that in comparison to the other children, he was a down-right genius.

Sherlock might have realized his intelligence. But as far as it went, it closed him off from others.

* * *

So, to describe Sherlock Holmes in three words?

Intelligent. Arrogant.

And very, very, alone.


	54. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six**

He was eight when he started solving crimes. It was something he read about in the paper. A champion swimmer, only in his teens, had drowned. He had a fit in the water, and by the time they reached him, he was gone. His shoes were missing.

Something about this gave Sherlock a nagging suspicion that something was off. Of course, he told the police, but why would they listen to him? He was only a child.

And then the case was swept away, and it disappeared from his mind.

* * *

When he was thirteen, he was shipped off to boarding school. It was a boys' only boarding school, and all of the lads hated him.

Everyday was the same: He'd wake up in his dorm, and would go downstairs to the mess hall. Everyone would ignore him, and he would have an entire table to himself. He would attend his classes, which were boring. Sherlock could barely sit through them, they weren't stimulating at all. He already knew all that they taught him. In fact – he could probably teach the class better, if he was interested.

But one day was different.

* * *

He was almost sixteen. He sat alone in the mess hall, barely eating. He didn't like to eat. It made it harder to think.

"So,  _you're_  Sherlock Holmes?" a voice asked.

Sherlock looked up from the table and scanned a girl about his age. The read he got from her…it didn't make sense.

She was normal, with few mental disorders, but everyone has those. Long hair, no make-up. Self conscious, but at the same time, doesn't really care about changing her look. American. Adopted. But her eyes. Those were eyes that have seen the world.

 _Maybe she's traveled a lot_ , Sherlock thought, but he didn't think so. Those eyes. They were different.  _This girl_  was different. She was a puzzle.

Oh, how Sherlock liked puzzles.

"They say that you can tell most things by looking at someone," she said. "What can you tell me about…him?"

She pointed at a guy sitting about a table away. He was staring at them. In fact, everyone was staring at them. Then again, here was a young, pretty girl, standing in the middle of an all boys' school. And she was talking to none other than 'the freak', Sherlock Holmes.

"Simple," Sherlock said, his lips curving up in a cocky smile. Time to show off. "Tired. Stayed up late, obviously nervous. I'm guessing that he has some kind of important test later."

"Nope," the girl said, shaking her head.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She turned and walked to the table. "This man…he stayed up late, he's very nervous. You got that part right. But he's not studying for some important test."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, sarcastically.

She turned to him, completely serious. "Of course. If it was an important test, he would be studying right now. He'd have his book out in front of him, and he wouldn't be talking to his friend. That means either two things, both of which would make your theory incorrect."

Everyone was watching the tennis match between this girl and Sherlock Holmes. Who the hell was she, anyway, and what was she doing in an all boys' school?

"He either doesn't have a test…or he doesn't care about studying," Sherlock said, nodding in understanding. "I see. So, do tell, what was he doing late last night, AND why is he so worried?"

"Not worried. Restless, would be a better word. So tell me Sherlock. What  _was_  he doing?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I already know," she said, smiling. "Would you like a hint?"

"Fine," he said, facing his hands together and putting them in front of his face.

"Look at his eyes. That's not just staying up late, that's insomnia. Look at the way that he subconsciously carries out a beat on his leg. Look at the coloring on his nails," she said.

The boy looked down on his leg and stopped tapping.

It dawned on Sherlock. He stood up abruptly. "You sneak out late at night and smoke on the grounds. You go through withdrawal during the day, and the nicotine keeps you up at night anyway."

The girl smiled. "Bingo,"

She walked over, put her hands on the table, directly across from Sherlock, and leaned in.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, much quieter. Slowly, the people around them turned back to their friends and re-started their conversations.

"My father's the new physics teacher," she said.

"You're adoptive father," Sherlock said automatically.

She curved up one of her lips. "Good. You caught that."

"So. You're good at deductions," Sherlock said.

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Nah. I followed him out late last night and saw him smoke. He didn't see me, of course. Why do you think that I pointed him out to you, out of all of the people in here? But that's how I learn. I watch people do things, and I learn things about them, and people in general, by watching." She smirked. "See you, Sherlock."

"Wait," Sherlock said. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," she called, turning and facing him, now walking backwards. "But it's Rissa. Rissa Smith."


	55. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Sherlock couldn't wait until physics. As Sherlock was smart for his age, he was in higher level classes. Normally, however, Sherlock didn't like physics. Well, he liked it because it was a science. But it was his least-liked science. He preferred Chemistry, and after that, Biology, because you could still study the body. Physics, however, was probably his least liked. He liked Newton's Laws of Motion – those made sense, and it was easier to figure things out with them in hand. Like the Third One. Every force has a reaction force. If you're going to jump off something, you'll leave a little dent in the wood. That dent tells him that you were jumping off it.

A few days earlier, he had heard that they were getting a new teacher. He had put it in the back of his mind, like Mycroft had taught him. It wasn't until today that he thought about it again.

He couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

Sherlock walked into the class and sat down. The other boys filed in, in a hurry to meet this mysterious teacher that was the father of the odd girl. Speaking of Rissa…

She sat in the front corner of the room. In a desk not far away from the teacher's desk. She seemed to be involved in some kind of work. She looked up, and smiled at him.

Sherlock felt an odd feeling towards her. It was somewhat close to what he felt for Mycroft, yet different. Better.

He remembered what his parents had spoken about friends. He wondered…this girl? Could she be his first? Her intellect was certainly strong enough, yet he figured that it was from a more creative perspective. She had admitted to clearly not knowing a thing about that boy earlier, that she had just seen what he had done, and noticed the affect his actions had done on his body.

He wondered if she was this smart naturally, or if it also had to do with how she was raised. What would her  _father_  be like?

Anyway, now Sherlock had a way to point out people addicted to smoking – by the orange nicotine marks it made on their fingers.

Rissa had gone back to her work, and all the boys were looking at her. First, this random girl appears in the mess hall, and now, she's suddenly in one of their classes?

But there attention was diverted as someone else entered the room. He was very tall, with a wide chin. And was dressed extravagantly, with a pink shirt, and a tweed jacket, and to top it all off, a bowtie.

Sherlock's first impression of his teacher was that he was a genius. His second was that he wasn't human.

Oh, yes. This person  _certainly_  wasn't human.

* * *

He started off by clasping his big hands together and saying, "So. Look at all of you. Bright, shining faces!" He turned to the board, and picked up a piece of chalk. "Now my name…is Doctor John Smith. You may call me Doctor, nothing else."

Sherlock thought that was a bit odd. This man was certainly interesting. He also realized that this man was British, while his daughter was clearly from America.

"What if we need to talk to you in another form. Like, today, Doctor taught us, blah, blah, blah," another student asked.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Sherlock spoke up, "You would put an article in front of the word: Doctor,"

"What?" a student asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What are you, a buffoon? An article is a type of adjective. A, an, the…those are examples of articles. You would simply call him, _the_  Doctor."

There was silence in the room. Slowly, the Doctor put his hand up and pointed at Sherlock. "You're correct, Mr…."

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said.

The Doctor's mouth fell open. His finger did that thing where it bends forward in surprise. Slowly, the Doctor started nodding his head up in down, his mouth still open. "Oh. Right. I see." He looked over at Rissa. She shrugged.

"Anywho," the Doctor said, getting back on task, and clapping his hands together once more. He did seem to do that quite a lot. "This," he gestured to Rissa. "Is my daughter, Rissa. She's my…" he trailed off. "My uh…"

"Teaching Assistant," Rissa finished, without looking up from her work.

"Ah! Yes! My Teacher Assistant!" He said, happily, before a thought struck him, and he turned his lips into a confused frown. He turned to Rissa. "Hang on, teaching assistant? What do I need one of those for?"

Rissa put her face in her hands. "I swear to God," she mumbled. "It's like taking care of an overgrown child."

The whole class could hear her because the whole class was silent. They had the class's undivided attention. For once, everyone was watching. This was by far one of the most interesting things that had happened at the school in years.

Rissa stood up and walked to the front of the class. "This is my father." She gestured to him. "He is brilliant. He will probably be one of the best teachers that you've ever had. And the things you will do and learn in this class…" she leaned forward on that table, her eyes twinkling, "are  _dangerous._  So, tell me. Are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

Physics was everyone's new favorite class, that was for sure. They liked this 'Doctor' who taught them their lessons in a fun, interesting, and easy-to-understand way. His daughter was very fun, as well.

Sherlock loved him. He was a teacher who was brilliant. Brilliant, eccentric, and a mystery.

This father and daughter pair, they would be  _very_ fun.

* * *

On his way out, Sherlock saw Rissa ask the Doctor about something. She pointed at Sherlock, and he saw the Doctor nod.

Rissa ran to catch him at the door. "Hey, Sherlock!"

"Yes?" He paused at the door, turning to look down at her.

"Instead of having dinner in the mess hall…," Rissa hesitated. "Would you like to join my father and I?"

Sherlock smiled. A big, real smile. He hasn't smiled like this in a long time. Actually, he couldn't quite recall when he last smiled like this. Most of his smiles were merely smirks.

"I'd love to," he said, turning and walking out the door.

Oh, he couldn't wait to unravel the mystery of this mysterious, excited girl, Rissa, and her even more puzzling father.

Oh yes, this was going to be very fun indeed.


	56. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty Eight**

He had fun at the Smiths' for dinner. He spent as much time as he could with Rissa. Whenever a crime would pop up, Rissa would ask him questions about it. Sherlock would always point out that his deductions would be a lot better if he could actually see the crime scene. But he'd play along anyway. They would deduce other people, and she would learn from him. She became nowhere near as good with deductions as he was, but she helped him. Like when she had pointed out that the boy didn't have a textbook. He not only noticed their features, and the clues surrounding him, he started to notice  _what was missing_.

But he never spoke about his theories on her father. While he thought that she was in on the secret, he didn't want to provoke her or ruin their friendship.

* * *

The dinner was fun. We sat at the table and talked. Sherlock told us about Mycroft, and how he was learning to play the violin.

"Rissa knows how to play the piano," the Doctor said. I was surprised that he knew that about me. I only played near him once.

"Not really," I said. I wasn't being modest, I was being truthful. "I never finish a song, because I find a new song I want to play instead. And I've never had lessons. It takes me a while to get through sheet music. I mean, there are some good songs that I can  _start_  but I can never finish the song. I've never learned the end to any song. But if you could teach me violin, that would be awesome. Maybe I'll actually finish through with that."

"Alright," Sherlock said, but he was looking up. "Is that a samurai sword?"

We looked behind us. I had put my samurai sword that I was given in Ancient China up on the wall.

"Yeah. It's mine," I said, kind of rubbing it in and showing off at the same time. Samurai swords are  _awesome_.

"Why do you have a samurai sword?" Sherlock asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Well, truthfully...I got this first, but then I lost it. And then I completely forgot that I even had it in the first place, much less lost it. And then I got this awesome bamboo stick that I can twirl around and beat people up with. But then I lost  _that,_ but I found my sword again, sooo..."

"You know you ramble a lot?" Sherlock asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been trying to restrain myself. When I'm excited, I either talk really fast, or sort of just stand there shaking with really wide eyes." My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me. "Wait a second, who are you to be talking? When you're on a roll, you don't stop."

Dinner was fun.


	57. Chapter Forty Nine

**Chapter Forty Nine**

"Sherlock Holmes, eh?" the Doctor asked after Sherlock left.

"Yep." I finished, washing the dishes.

"You know that you're collecting a very odd lot," the Doctor said.

I laughed.

* * *

So here's what happened back with the Avengers: Nothing.

Literally, it was just a bright light, and the Chitauri burned to a crisp. Probably because his spear was electric and some kind of metal, (I guess…(I really have no idea about Chitauri items)) and metal is a conductor. Or something like that.

We showed the rest of the Avengers the Tardis, and then we re-entered Avenger Tower. It might actually be Stark Tower (I have no idea what name they went with after it got destroyed…and remodeled…so I'm just going with Avenger Tower. Pretty sure you get what I'm talking about).

Then the Doctor met Jarvis 'Oh. What a beautiful design.  _Genius_ ', and then Jarvis met Sexy…and I don't know. I kind of ship them. Anyway, we hooked up the Tardis to Jarvis. Not really sure  _how_  it happened. The Doctor took what I think are the equivalent of Time Lord jumper cables, and attached the console of the Tardis to Jarvis's home frame.

Then we called the meeting to order.

* * *

"Hello?" someone asked as they answered the phone.

"Sam!" I said happily. "Great to know that Dean and Cas got you back!"

I could practically see him making that weird face he gets when he gets an odd reply. "Do I know you?"

"Nope! Hey, could you put Dean on the line?" I asked.

"Sure…" Sam said, still warily.

He took the phone off his ear, and I could hear the tiny voice of his, "Hey, there's this girl on the phone. She's asking for you. I have no idea who it is."

"Hello?" Dean asked, as he was handed the phone.

"Dean!" I said excitedly. "It's me!"

"Oh, Rissa!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. It's an amazing feeling, when you know that someone is  _that_  happy to see  _you_.

"It's going pretty well, huh?" I said. "I notice that Sam is back."

"Yep," he said. "For a long time in a long time…we're okay."

"And Cas is still there?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're all here in the bunker," he said.

"Oh, good, you're in the bunker," I said. "You know that desk you have, that has a map on it?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "What about it?"

"Well, the Doctor tinkered with it a bit. Anyway, to put it in simple words, we're going to FaceChat or whatever on it. So you better get it cleared off!"

"Alright," Dean said in that quick, accepting manner of his. In the background, I heard him telling them, "Hey, clear the table."

"Set it up," I told the Doctor. The Tardis engine whirred, and the screen Jarvis set up flashed a bit, before coming into focus.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were peering down at us, from the table. Dean stood in the middle.

"Wait a sec," the Doctor called. The monitor on the Winchester's side shot up. I'm guessing that the table projected some kind of screen for them to look into, instead of having to look down at us.

"There we go," the Doctor said, running back into the camera's frame. The Doctor and I, plus the Avengers, even Fury, were all within the shot.

Sam looked so confused. "Is..." he shot a quick look at Dean, "Is that the Avengers?"

Cas leaned over to Dean and said in a not-so-quiet whisper, "Who are the Avengers?"

Dean leaned back over and said just as loudly, "A group of famous superheroes."

Cas turned slightly and looked at Dean. "The why haven't I heard of them?"

I cleared my throat. "Hello!" I gave a slight wave. "It's good to see you guys again." I've met everyone but Sam. Cas visited me in a dream and we talked. He did it quite frequently after that. I kind of look forward to it.

Cas smiled. "Hello, Rissa."

Dean gave a wave, "Hey."

"Anyway," I turned to the Avengers. "Guys, this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel Winchester. In that order, from left to right."

Thor stepped forward, gave me an awed look, and knelt on one knee, thumping one hand on his chest. "My name is Thor Odinson. I am honored to be in your prescence."

I leaned in next to Thor and whispered, "I told you that you would get to meet them someday."

He smiled at me. "It is amazing to meet such heroes you talk about."

"Um…awesome," Dean said in response to Thor's…greeting.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

I ignored him. I'd messed with everyone else, time to mess with him.

God, it's so much fun messing with people.  _Especially_  when they're characters you love. Sometimes you can even predict what they will do!

I think I'm starting to lose it...

"Now, guys, these are the Avengers. This is Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, as you've already discovered, and Director Fury," as I named them, they raised their hands and gave a little wave.

"Oh, and this is the Doctor," I said, pointing to the Doctor and the Tardis, which was right next to him.

I saw Sam's face frown in more confusion, probably because he recognized the name, but then I continued.

"And Sam," he directed his attention to me, "I'm Rissa."

"Okay," he said slowly, before turning to Dean, "Well, I'm obviously missing  _something_  here."

Dean gave a smile. "Well…."

Oh, this was going to be good.


	58. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty**

We spent over a year with Sherlock. We did everything together. Except I think he had a crush on me…

Which sucks, 'cause I'm kind of attracted to him, but then again, I'm also kind of attracted to everyone. Well, almost everyone. There are some people that I consider best friends (Sherlock,) and adoptive brothers (Thor and Dean). I ain't touching Loki with a ten-foot pole, because I don't even know how to begin that relationship. But I do love Sherlock, in a different kind of way. Then again, I'm one of the only kids, much less girls, that has been nice to him, much less been able…(not to match his intellect. I'm smart, and yes, and while that's not very modest, it's true. I know I'm pretty smart, and it's one of the few things I pride myself on. But my mind is not even as close to being as great as the Doctor's or Sherlock's)...anyway...where was I...oh. I'm one of the few people that was nice to him, and can keep up with him.

And I know that my hair is pretty. Just wish that my thighs didn't stick out so much. Or that my sides…well, you get the point. Happy about some things, but you don't get everything. It could always be much worse, and I could've been born without legs or something. Of course, that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck either…

ANYWAY….back to the story. During Christmas, Sherlock's parents went away, so he had to stay at boarding school. He sat glumly in the mess hall, reading.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'll be staying at this retched place because my parents are away."

"Well, I'll be staying here," I said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that my dad will take us to London for random stuff."

"Like what?"

* * *

**Christmas Break**

"Alright," the Doctor said. "This will be a lot harder since you're children, but let's do our best."

We entered Buckingham Palace.

"Who are you?" A man asked near the front.

The Doctor flipped open his psychic paper. "I'm here to see the Queen."

The man's eyes opened wide, and he said, quite quickly, "Come this way, please."

Sherlock peered around at the paper.

As they started following the card, Sherlock took the paper from the Doctor.

"It's blank," he said.

We turned and looked at him.

"It's blank," Sherlock repeated.

"What?" the Doctor asked, shocked that he could see through it. I wasn't that surprised. Just about every crossover fanfiction I read with Sherlock and the Doctor had something like this.

"Let me see it," I said, reaching my hand out. Sherlock handed it to me. I looked up at the Doctor. "He's right. It is blank."

The Doctor got this  _priceless_  look on his face. "Not you, too!"

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. "No. It's not blank. I just know what it is, and I knew that saying that would mess with you."

Still wheezing, we continued to follow the guard.

Sherlock still didn't understand what was so funny about it.

* * *

We got to meet the Queen. Seeing as I'd already met Elizabeth the First, and she was one badass lady, I hoped that this Queen was too.

Oh, she was.

She was very sweet, and gave us cookies, which is kind of odd, 'cause we just broke into her house. Then again, that's something that I would do. Especially if I was really bored and then these wonderful people break in with no intent to steal anything, just to meet you…

Oops. I think I'm losing it again.

Anyway, we talked. I offered Sherlock's services when he was grown up.

"So, when he gets older, if you ever need any crime solved, come to Sherlock Holmes," I said. "He's your consulting detective."

"What's that?" the Queen asked. I could tell from Sherlock's face that that was what he was wondering as well.

"When the police is out of their depth, they come to him. If you ever need help, he's your man."

"Prove it," the Queen said.

So Sherlock deduced.

And it was absolutely hysterical.

* * *

At the end of Christmas break, I went over to the Avengers with the Doctor.

We got greeted with the usual 'Hello's and from some people, like Thor and Steve, hugs. I hugged Bruce as well because he looked like he needed it, and Tony to piss him off. I would describe Tony and my relationship is that Uncle/niece or cousin/cousin relationship where one pisses the other off, and then the other one teases them. Clint gave me a little shoulder pat, and Natasha gave me one of those pretty smiles. I'm not surprised that she's not a touchy person.

Fury just looks over all of us like we're ridiculous. I feel so bad for him. If it's all of the Avengers, plus the Winchesters, plus Harry, plus Sherlock and John…yeah, he's going to be the only parental figure. The Doctor certainly isn't.

Actually,  _all_  of them acted like children. Ugh, I don't even want to see what will happen when I throw Sherlock and Tony together. Might as well throw Jack Harkness in as well. I'll find him eventually.

Anyway, we got down to eating brunch and chatting with the Winchesters. Some were getting along better than I expected. Cas, Steve and Thor seemed to really hit it off. Sam was close to Bruce. Dean was close to Clint. Tony just moved everywhere, back and forth between the three, and Natasha didn't really talk. Dean certainly put up an effort, however.

Our talk was cut short by a knock at the door.

Everyone was silent until Dean nodded, and said, "That's us."

Dean stood up to get it.

"I'll get it," Cas said. He disappeared from where he was. Dean and Sam gave a little jump.

Then he reappeared right next to them. They flinched again. There was a clanking noise as someone walked down the steps.

"Hey!" Dean said, getting up. "How've you been, man?" He embraced whoever it was.

He lead the guy back to the table.

"Alright," Dean said. "Guys, I want you to meet Harry. Harry, this is, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Fury. And you already know Rissa and the Doctor."

"Are these the Avengers?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sam said, still clearly not over it. Truly, I don't think Dean was either. I think that they were really stunned by the way that Thor greeted them.

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

There were gasps around the room as they realized just who this was. Sam looked stunned. Obviously, Dean had not warned him about this either. He turned to Dean and said, "Really?" God, he had such a bitch face...

It was interrupted by a loud, "No."

The Doctor walked forward, his hand tapping his lips. "No, that's not right." He pointed at the screen. "That's not right!" he said louder. "Harry, what are you doing there?"

Harry looked puzzled. "Visiting Dean."

The Doctor had caught something that I had missed. I viewed this as normal. Well, as normal as it gets with a life like mine. But we were wrong. The big, flashing light when the Chitauri stabbed the Tardis  _did_  mean something.

"How did you get there?" the Doctor asked.

I still wasn't getting it.

"I Apparated," Harry said.

"NO. How did you cross universes?" He asked.

Then I got it.

I gasped. "That thing the Chitauri did…it's merging universes. All of the fictional realities…they're combining."

The Doctor gave a somber nod. "That's how he got there."

"And now we've got to find a way to stop it."


	59. Chapter Fifty One

**Chapter Fifty One**

It's the same every night.

I'm standing on the sidewalk. Isabelle is walking home from school. As she crosses the street, a car comes out from nowhere, and hits her.

I run to her, crying. I shout at the woman getting out of the driver's seat, "Call 911."

She calls 911, but I can tell that she can't hear me at all.

It's like I'm astral projecting. Except no one can see me.

And then Cas gets me.

* * *

"I know it's not the end," I told him. "Why won't you let me see the rest of it? There is much, much more."

Cas hesitated. "No…"

"Why not?" I asked. "Please, just a bit more. I need to know if she's alive."

"She isn't," Castiel said. He was the hard angel now. "She's at peace."

That last part…'She's at peace'…that doesn't sound right.

That's the voice Cas makes when he's lying.

He was still hiding something from me….

* * *

After the meeting with Harry, the Winchesters, and the Avengers, the Doctor and I went to bed in the Tardis. My room was amazing now. It had my samurai sword and my special bamboo stick, (which I had found). I also kept my Swiss Army Knife on the dresser. I didn't even remember losing it until I had found it again. At night, Sexy would change the walls so I'd see the space outside the Tardis. It was like my bed was flying through space.

The next morning, the Doctor and I awoke in the Tardis and made breakfast. We set the course for London. Sherlock's parents had returned early, and he went home for the last five days. We were going to surprise him.

It wasn't until we got outside that we realized what we have done.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I said.

"Oh, it'll be fine," the Doctor said. "Come on…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

"No, something is wrong, Doctor!" I said, more persistently.

"No, everything is fine. Stop worrying," he said. "You worry too much."

"Said the crazy time-travelling alien," I muttered. But I shut up anyway.

We passed right by Scotland Yard when a man ran out of the building with a gun. Several police officers followed him. I saw Lestrade come out, leading the pack.

Unfortunately, we were standing to close.

* * *

The man grabbed me and pulled me over, holding the gun to my neck.

"Really?" I asked no one in particular. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Let me go, or I'll shoot the girl," he said.

"Alright," I said.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Shoot me. I have depression. I was going to jump off a building anyway. Suppose it doesn't matter how I die. Just shoot me," I said.

I got him by surprise. He had no idea what to do now, and that gave me a chance to kick him in the balls.

He went down fast.

As I moved away, and the police surrounded him, he raised his gun, and pointed at me.

And I got shot.


	60. Chapter Fifty Two

**Chapter Fifty Two**

Getting shot hurts like a bitch.

I think that I passed out from the pain, it hurt so much. I think that the most pain was from my stomach, which is where the wound was, but my whole body hurt. It was like it caused a ripple effect. Like I got shot and waves of pain are just coming from the wound, and it doesn't stop.

I remember being rushed to the hospital. Right before the ambulance came, I whispered, "Hide," to the Doctor. He looked upset, but he listened.

* * *

I was taken to the ER, and they gave me something.

And then everything was faded to black.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a hospital room, alone.

A doctor came in, and said, "Hello. You're all better now. We got the bullet out, and stitched you up, but we need to keep you here for a few days."

"Alright," I said. This was bad. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. I needed to get to Sherlock. "Where am I?"

"Saint Bart's, of course," he said, walking towards the door.

"And doctor?" I asked. He turned back to look at me. "What year is it?"

"2014," he said, and then walked out the door.

* * *

It was too late to go back to Sherlock. There was only one thing left to do. I didn't want to, but I had too.

I astral projected back to Sherlock's time. He was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him. He looked so adorable. He was tall and lanky, with a mop of curly hair on the top of his head.

"Sherlock," I said. "Let's…go for a walk."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Sherlock asked.

God, this was going to hurt. I reached down to my stomach, and ripped my stitches. "I'm dying," I said.

"What?" Sherlock asked, as I collapsed on the ground. He examined my bleeding stomach. "I…I need to get back to the house. I need to call 999!"

"No!" I said. He turned back to me.

"Listen to me," I continued. "There's something I want you to do."

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"You know how Mycroft taught you to put things away?" I asked. "To lock them in a box?"

"Yes," he said. "And?"

"Lock me in a box," I said. "Lock my father and I in a box, and shove it so deep in your mind that you forget."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"You'll know," I said. "Someday."

"Okay," he said. He was almost crying now. He closed his eyes.

And I stopped letting him see me. But I stayed around to watch.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he looked around.

"What am I doing out here?" he wondered out loud. He shook his head, got up, and walked back to his house.

It was like I was never even there in the first place.

* * *

When I jumped back into my body in the hospital, I fell asleep.

I was exhausted. Getting shot will do that to you.

* * *

I was in a park I used to go to a lot. I would go there whenever I needed to think. I sat on a bench, looking over a lake, watching the ducks swim.

"Hello," Cas said, appearing next to me.

"Cas," I said. "Hey. You gonna tell me what you're keeping from me?"

He shook his head. "No."

I sighed, and was about to say something when Cas interrupted.

"You need to grieve," he said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You need to grieve over your friend. You're throwing yourself into anger over what I'm hiding for you. You need to grieve. She is gone."

I was quiet for a bit. It's been a long day. I found out that my sister was dead, I said goodbye to Sherlock, and I got shot. I haven't really had time to grieve.

I don't really know how to describe how I felt. Probably because I don't really know what I felt. I was…empty.

So I cried. And Cas, somewhat awkwardly, gave me his shoulder. Sort of. I kind of just laid on it and cried. But he reached his hand up and patted my shoulder. I call that progress.

"Here," he said when he was done. He put his fingers to my forehead, and healed my wound. And then I woke up.

* * *

As grateful as I was to have my bullet hole gone, this was bad. I was stuck in a public hospital, and people were keeping a close eye on me.

Unfortunately, I had no idea how close.

* * *

I was about to climb out the window of Bart's hospital when I heard the door open. I was already halfway out the window.

"Hey!" a voice called, and then a man grabbed me and pulled me out of the window. He carefully and gently guided me back into bed. And then, when I was all comfortable, he handcuffed me to the rails.

"Hey!" I said, angrily.

"Hello," Lestrade said. "I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Now, Miss Osbourne, you've been missing for over a year. Your sister, Isabella, has been making a big deal out of your disappearance. When she passed away from a car accident, your search has been an even bigger deal. So tell me, what are you doing in London?"

"I want a lawyer," I said. "No, wait…"

"I want Sherlock Holmes."


	61. Chapter Fifty Three

**Takes place in between Signs of Three and the Last Vow. So, to recap, Supernatural: after they get Sam and Cas back, Harry Potter: two years before the epilogue, Avengers: after Thor 2, Sherlock: in between signs of three, and Doctor Who: in between 50th and Christmas Special. That's how it will remain for most of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Sherlock, John and Mary were all chatting in 221B Baker Street.

"You could always name the baby Hamish," Sherlock said, tuning his violin. "If it's a boy."

"Very funny Sherlock," John said sarcastically.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mary said. "Baby shopping, baby names, a party!"

"It does sound very fun, dear," Mrs. Hudson said, putting down a serving plate with cups of tea on it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," John said.

"Well," Sherlock said, getting up and moving over to the desk, "I think that…that…" He was looking out the window.

"What it it?" John asked, alert.

Sherlock turned as Lestrade ran in.

"Oh, you're going to like this one," Lestrade said.

* * *

Lestrade sat down for tea.

"So, let me get this straight," John said. "This girl…she's been missing for over a year."

"Yes," Lestrade said, nodding.

"And she just happens to be walking by when the murderer walks out?" he finished.

"Yes," Lestrade said. "But it's even stranger than  _that_. She gets shot, goes to the hospital. And overnight, her wound just  _vanishes._  And get this. When I ask her what she's doing, she asks for  _Sherlock._ "

"So, you're saying that there's a mysterious girl who's been missing for over a year in the hospital, that her gunshot wound vanished overnight, and that she's asking for me?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sherlock asked.

* * *

Sherlock, John and Mary joined Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson (who got his job back) in the hospital.

Lestrade led the way to the room. He opened the door, and Sherlock waltzed in there, cocky. But he froze when he saw who it was.

Everyone else filed into the room after him.

"What, what is it?" asked John, when he saw the look on Sherlock's face.

"YOU!" Sherlock gasped.

"Hello, Sherlock," she said. "I think it's time to open that box now."


	62. Chapter Fifty Four

**Chapter Fifty Four**

When Isabelle awoke, she wasn't on Earth.

"Oh, this one's up," a voice said.

Isabelle sat up and looked at the two people standing above her. One was a woman, the other a man. No…they weren't. They weren't human at all. Their eyes were black as night.

They were demons.

Isabelle gulped. "Um…hello."

The girl scanned her with a tool. It looked like those things that security guards use to check if you have any concealed weapons.

It made a beeping noise.

"You're clear," the girl said. "Right this way."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, you're in hell," the man said. "Sorry about that."

"You guys seem very nice," Isabelle said.

"Well, we were all human once," the girl said. "Anyway, this stupid angel, Metatron, closed off heaven, so all of the good souls have been coming here. You're one of them. We set up this big room for you guys, with a movie on to keep you entertained."

"What movie?" Isabelle asked.

"Avengers," the guy said.

"Good taste," she said nodding.

"So, anyway," the girl said. "As soon as heaven opens up, you'll be sent there."

"Alright," Isabelle said.

"You seem to be taking your death pretty well," the guy said.

Isabelle shrugged. "Not much I can do about it. And I'm going to heaven anyway, so…."

"Seems pretty reasonable," the girl said. "So hey," they reached the door. "Try not to wander off so much. It gets really annoying, and someone might torture you by accident. But just in case," she took Isabelle's arm and put a silver wrist tie on it.

"Enjoy your movie," they said, opening the door.

"Thanks," Isabelle said, slipping into the theatre. It was crowded, and as she watched, several more people walked in, and rows kept appearing for more space.

Isabelle sat down and watched Avengers for a while. But then it went on repeat, and repeat…and she got bored.

Really, really, bored.

And she got up. And sneaked out of the theatre.

* * *

She had to be very quiet. She didn't want any demons noticing her, even if she was wearing the special wrist band. She snuck by a corridor when she stopped. She noticed that this wall was different from the others. It was slightly transparent, like it would break easily.

She pressed her fingers to it, and fell through.

Isabelle fell across a scene that felt somewhat familiar. The thing that she noticed almost immediately was that there were two versions of Jake Abel, and a Mark Pelligrino.

One of the Jakes was whipping the other Jake. Mark sat in a corner, looking bored.

Everyone stopped and turned to Isabelle as she walked in.

"Who are you?" Mark asked, sitting up.

"I'm Isabelle," she said. "And you are?..."

"Satan," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Michael," said the one whipping.

The other Jake said, "I'm Adam,"

"Okay…" Isabelle said, starting to turn. "I think that I came in the wrong door…."

"Don't leave!" Lucifer said. "This is the most interesting thing that has happened in years!"

"I-" Isabelle said. Right then, another person came through the door.

Everyone turned to him.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

The man smiled. "The name's Jim Moriarty."

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucifer.

"Well, I was being tortured, but I stole the whip and started to whip the demon, so everyone got mad and chased me," Moriarty said, shrugging.

"Nice," Isabelle said. What else could she say?

"How did you guys get in here?" Lucifer asked.

"The wall…it's like transparent," Isabelle said.

"What are you even doing in hell?" Adam asked. "You don't seem like a bad soul."

"Oh, um, some angel, Metatron, closed off heaven, so for now, hell is keeping all of the good souls in a separate room. They're keeping them busy by watching Avengers."

"What's that?" Michael asked. They all had blank looks on their faces.

"I…never mind."

"Who are you?" Moriarty asked her.

"I'm Isabelle," she said.

"What's your last name?" Moriarty asked.

"I don't like to keep one," she said. "I've been moved around from so many foster homes, it starts to get ridiculous."

Moriarty sighed. "I'm kind of bored down here. You want to take over the world with me?"

"I'll do it," Lucifer offered. "I'm Lucifer, by the way."

They looked at Isabelle. Apparently, the offer wasn't extended to the other two.

Isabelle shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's a lot better than being stuck down here, anyway. Plus, hell is way more interesting than heaven."

"You got that right," Moriarty said.

So they snuck out the door, Lucifer sealing it behind him, locking Michael in, and they snuck out to Earth.

* * *

None of this was new to Isabelle. She's always been good at keeping secrets.

And she always wanted to kill someone, anyway.


	63. Chapter Fifty Five

**Chapter Fifty Five**

"You know her?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

Sherlock ignored him. He pointed at Rissa. "You died!"

"No. I faked my death. Like  _you_  did!" she said.

"I faked it for  _two years_. Not for  _eighteen._ " Sherlock said. "And how are you the same age?"

She smiled. "Well, we all have out secrets…"

"What the  _hell_  is going on here?" Lestrade asked.

Rissa smiled. "Well...you better sit down."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Lestrade said. "You ran away with a madman who can time travel. You've gone to different fictional universes, and now they're all merging into one?"

She smiled. "Yep. I saved the Sherlock universe for last. We've already been to Supernatural, Harry Potter, and Avengers. But since all of the universes are merging, I kind of want to stay the fuck out of America. I'm not touching those dramas with a ten-foot pole."

John noticed the look that Sherlock was making. "You...you can't  _seriously_  believe her?"

"Well, how else would she be the exact same age?" Sherlock asked.

"If you want proof, ask your brother," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Call Mycroft. Ask him about the Doctor," she said.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously as Sherlock called Mycroft. He put him on speaker.

"Hello?" Mycroft asked.

"Ah. Brother," Sherlock said. "Have you ever heard of a man named, The Doctor?"

"Sherlock, don't go poking into things you don't belong in," Mycroft warned.

Rissa took the phone from Mycroft. "Hello Mycroft!"

"Who's this?" Mycroft asked.

"Hi, I'm Rissa. I'm also the Doctor's companion. The gig is up!" she said.

"Damn," he said.

"Bye," she said, hanging up. She could almost feel Mycroft's surprise on the other end.

"I still don't believe it," Lestrade said. "And you still didn't explain how you were healed."

"Oh, an angel did it," she said.

"An angel?" Donovan asked. "Really?"

She used Sherlock's phone and called a number. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hey Dean," she said. "It's Rissa. Hey, if you're not busy, can you have Cas take the three of you here?"

"Sure," he said. "Where are you?"

"London, St. Bart's hospital. I'm on the 2nd floor, room 21." She looked up and chuckled.

"Alright," Dean said. "Be there in a sec,"

"Where are they?" asked Sherlock.

"Lebanon, Kansas," Rissa said.

They waited, and then in the corner of the room, three men appeared.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Everyone," Rissa said. "This is Sam, Dean, and Cas. Cas is the angel. Guys, this is Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and his wife Mary, and DI Lestrade. The other two are Donovan and Anderson." She pointed to each person as they said their names.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Sam asked, walking forward. "Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out. Sherlock looked at it oddly, then reached forward and shook. "Nice to meet you." He quickly released Sam's hand and walked over to Castiel.

Sherlock couldn't read him at all. He was completely blank. He was an even bigger mystery than Rissa, and he was able to figure out more things with the information that he now had.

His head was starting to hurt. But time travel, angels? This was getting  _very_  interesting.

"So," Rissa said. "Are you ready to save the world?"


	64. Chapter Fifty Six

**Chapter Fifty Six**

While Rissa and Isabelle were sisters, there was a large difference between them. In a way, they were a lot like Thor and Loki.

But if you knew which was which, you probably wouldn't believe me.

Because the dark one was always Rissa.

* * *

Isabelle was the good one. Rissa was the one who rebelled. She was the one who had depression, the one who cried herself to sleep at night.

Isabelle was different. She was always kind, and thoughtful. And they were both smart.

Except Isabelle always hid in the shadows. She kept her true thoughts as secrets. Because in reality, Rissa was the Ravenclaw, and Isabelle was the Slytherin.

But Rissa didn't know that. She didn't know that Isabelle thought in a cunning way. She didn't know that Isabelle couldn't sleep at night. She didn't know that Isabelle dreamed of taking a life.

Not because she wanted to kill, necessarily. More like she wanted to feel it. Isabelle wanted to know what it felt like to weigh a life, to control someone, to choose to give them life or death. She wanted to see the light fade from their eyes, their hands go cold. She wanted to feel their fear, and be their queen.

But Isabelle always acted like Thor. She would protect her siblings from their parents. At times, she often thought of killing them, but then their family would be separated. So she decided to wait a year, and then take the kids into her custody. She was always the older sister.

She might think over the idea of death, and being it's master, but few people could climb into her heart. She could deal with her family. She wanted to protect them.

But then Rissa disappeared, and she died, and she left them all alone.

* * *

When they got to Earth, and Lucifer brought Isabelle and Moriarty back to life, she asked Lucifer to see if he could find her sister.

And he found her.

"She's alive," he told her.

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell where she's been for the past year?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucifer said. "She found a man."

"She ran away with a guy?" Isabelle asked. That didn't sound like Rissa at all.

"Their relationship isn't like that. He promised to show her the stars. And they traveled in this blue box to other universes. And they met people. A group of heroes, a wizard with a scar and glasses, hunters that killed the supernatural, and consulting detectives."

He blinked in surprise. "I know those hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel."

Isabelle got all quiet. "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"She traveled in a BLUE BOX? WHAT DID IT SAY ON THE TOP?" Isabelle screeched.

"Calm down," Lucifer said. "Uh….Police Public Call Box."

Isabelle said quietly, "Can I have a moment alone, please?"

Moriarty and Lucifer exchanged looks, and left.

* * *

Isabelle couldn't believe it. She and Rissa made a promise together – stay with family. One thing they both agreed on – Rose. Rose had run away with the Doctor, and left her family waiting. She treated her boyfriend and her family terribly. How could Rissa do that? How could she do that to her  _family?_

Isabelle swore that she would fix this. She would get Rissa for this.

And she was consumed by rage.


	65. Part Four: The War

Part Four: The War


	66. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

The days before the war were silent. The calm before the storm. And when the war came, it was something fierce.

* * *

John and Mary had to post-pone their honeymoon. Sam, Dean and Cas put heaven to the side. Harry got Dumbledore's Army back together. The Avenger's Assembled all of S.H.I.E.L.D. And the Doctor called all of his friends and allies together. And we faced the biggest army we've ever seen.

There were Daleks, and Cybermen. Weeping Angels, and Zygons and Rutans. Chitauri and Frost Giants. There were demons, and as far as we could tell, Lucifer and Moriarty were leading the other side. But I got the feeling that there was someone waiting in the wings, someone who was controlling everything. Sherlock got the feeling to, so I know that it wasn't just me. There really  _was_ someone else involved. But they never showed their face.

* * *

The war lasted for five years. When it ended, I was twenty two. But I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, we're just halfway through the story. Well, a bit more than half.

But first, there's something I realized. Something that everything, all the things and the people that I love, have taught me.

That no matter what side you're on, you don't win. Not really. You might live to tell the tale, but at the end of the day, nothing is the same. You're definitely not. Because of your actions, and others, and the people you lost. You're broken, and even if you heal, you'll always have those scars. You'll have tiny habits. Certain words and pictures could give you a panic attack.

At the end of the war, it doesn't matter which side one, or how many casualties there were.  _Everyone_  is a casualty.

And I'm so sorry. Because, truly, it's all my fault.

And I took my family, the people I love, who had already been through enough, and I put them in another war.

And this war…it damaged me in ways impossible to explain. And I'm sorry, because I would like to explain everything to you, whoever you are. That's why I'm writing this down. So everyone can learn this story. But this is one of the few things that I can't really describe. I can't describe how I wake up gasping at night. How I cry every morning. And truthfully, I should have expected this when I started. Everything always ends with a war, doesn't it?

But I was too young. Truthfully, I don't think that I'll ever be old enough to have done what I did. But it broke me. It tore a big crack through my soul. But there are some things that I can't explain.

So I'll just tell you the story.

And you can figure out the rest.


	67. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

In the days before the war, everything settled down. The angels stopped killing each other, and there was no crime. The whole earth didn't dare breathe.

We all knew it was coming, possibly with our deaths. And truly, the anticipation was almost worse than the actual war. So to pass the time, I visited Loki.

* * *

"Loki," Frigga said quietly.

"Hello, mother," Loki said, as he was marched towards Odin in chains. They rattled as he walked. "Have I made you proud?"

"Loki please, don't make this worse," Frigga said.

"Define worse," Loki said.

"Enough," Odin commanded. "I want to speak to the prisoner alone,"

Frigga left the room.

When she was gone, Loki started laughing. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about," he said.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god," Loki said. He waited a bit, then smirked. "Just like you."

"We are not gods," Odin said. "We are born; we live, we die. Just as humans do."

Loki shrugged. "Give or take five thousand years," he snorted.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," Odin said with disdain.

"It is my birthright!" Loki said angrily.

"Your  _birthright_ ," Odin shouted. "Was to die!"

They argued for a bit more, until Odin revealed the truth. "The only reason you still live, is because of Frigga. You will spend the rest of your life in the dungeons, and never see her again, in person." They allowed (what I considered to be) astral projection talks. Loki would still be able to see her again, but he will never feel her embrace, her hands on his.

And he was lead into the dungeons.

* * *

"Odin continues to bring me new friends," Loki said. "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent. Did they not interest you?" Frigga asked.

"Is that how I'm going to while away eternity?" Loki asked. "Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable," Frigga said.

"Have you?" Loki asked. He leaned towards her. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient for them, asking after me, day and night!"

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here," Frigga said.

"My actions," Loki said. "I'm merely giving truth to the lie that I was told my entire life; that I was born to be a king."

"A king?" Frigga said. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the numbers that Odin has taken himself," Loki said.

"Your father-" Frigga began.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki shouted at her.

Frigga stared at him silently, until she asked, "Then am I not your mother?"

Loki let out a huff of breath, and said, "You're not."

"Hmp," Frigga said. "Always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself."

Loki sadly shook his head, and put his hand in Frigga's, only for it to fall right through. He watched as she disappeared from his eyes.

He sighed.

And he was alone.

* * *

Loki was laying in bed, tossing a cup into the air, when the prison break started. In another cell, a Dark Elf exploded, blasting everyone else contained in the cell.

The guards ran to the cell, as the Dark Elf picked up one of the men, clearly still alive, and pressed him to the force field locking them inside. The man screamed, and the guards watched as, using the man, the Dark Elf was able to destroy the barrier.

The guards stood no chance. The Dark Elf marched towards them, and easily killed them. Then he started freeing prisoners from their cells. Loki got up and walked to the front. He watched as the prisoners started running out the doors.

The Dark Elf walked to the barrier that separated him and Loki. Loki smiled, hoping that this creature would free him of his prison. The Dark Elf gave him an odd look, and then slightly shook his head. He turned, and slowly marched away.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," Loki said.

The Dark Elf turned back and looked at Loki, before turning and sneaking away.

Loki settled back down in his bed. Well, that was interesting.

He sat on his bed, and faced the barrier. It would get even more interesting soon, he could tell. All he had to do was wait. After all, things were getting interesting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice came from next to him.

He turned and saw who was sitting there. She was smart, young, familiar…and very, very, alive.

Oh, yes. This was very, very interesting.


	68. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

"Damn," Loki said, looking at Rissa. "I didn't think that I'd start hallucinating for several hundred years, at least."

Rissa rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. And I'm alive, thank you very much."

"Really?" Loki said, skeptical. He reached for her hand. It passed right through her body. Sadness crept back into Loki's eyes.

"I'm astral projecting," Rissa said. "I can't  _actually_  get into your cell. But we can still talk."

Loki was quiet, looking at her. "So…you're…okay?"

"Yes," Rissa said. "But I heard that little speech you said to Odin earlier." She gave him a look. "Really? Do you keep forgetting that I'm human? Stop belittling my race. All of those heroes in the stories I told you when we were little, almost all of them were human."

"I-" Loki began, before Rissa interrupted him again. It didn't really matter, as he couldn't think of what to say.

"No excuses!" she shouted. "Look, we all know that you wanted to be king. And I figured out something. At the end of the day, when you let go of that staff and fell into space, you were done. But being kidnapped by the Chitauri rekindled your desire for power. I was just an excuse for you to be king. Would you stop being so greedy!"

Loki was stunned. He was happy that Rissa was still alive, but he didn't like her yelling at him.

"If I was actually here right now, I would slap you," Rissa said.

He had  _really_  pissed her off.

Rissa took a deep breath and composed herself. "Why wasn't it enough?"

Loki didn't understand. "Why wasn't  _what_  enough?"

She looked at him in shock. Loki realized that she was surprised that he didn't understand. "Why wasn't our love enough? Mine? Frigga's? Thor's, Odin's….everyone's. Why couldn't you just…" She sighed. "I just don't understand why power was so important to you. We all loved you. I still do. I know Frigga does. And despite what Thor says, he is still your brother. He still cares about you."

Loki glared at her. "How could he? He isn't my brother," he said angrily. "He isn't my family."

Rissa tilted her head, and looked at him like she was finally understanding what his problem was. "No, you see, that's where you're wrong. As Bobby Singer, one of the wisest drunks ever, once said, 'Family doesn't end with blood, boy.'"

Loki was quiet ask he contemplated her words.

"You know what else he said?" Rissa continued. "He said, 'Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good, make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

She looked so sad, and disappointed. Heartbroken. "You always stand by your family. Even if there are times when they don't seem like they're a part of it."

Loki looked at her with new eyes. She might be young, but she's seen much more than that. She's seen amazing things. And experienced terrible things. And he couldn't understand why she was still trying to find the good in him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because you're family," Rissa said. "And you never give up on family. Ever."

Loki swallowed. "You really consider  _me_ family? Of all people?"

"Of course," Rissa said, "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I grew up with you, Loki. Most of the time, you don't get to pick your family. But I did. And I  _still_  picked you, even though I knew all of this. I knew that you were a Frost Giant, that you would try to take Earth with the Chitauri. I knew all of it, and I still picked you."

"Why?" Loki asked. He wasn't angry, just befuddled. He seemed to be in shock. "Why would you choose me?"

"Because you needed me," Rissa said. "And that's okay. There's nothing wrong with needing help. Everyone struggles, everyone doubts themselves. So when you need help, don't be afraid to ask me for it. We're family. And you  _never_ give up on family. And promise me one thing, Loki."

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Promise me that you'll never let me forget that." Rissa said. "Make sure that I never give up on my family. Ever."


	69. Chapter Sixty

**Chapter Sixty**

Crowley drew up a Declaration of War from the other side. He told us that he would prefer to fight for our side, but he was screwed if we lost, so he'd try to help us secretly. But for the most part, Crowley and Abaddon had teamed up. After all, if Lucifer was free, neither of them could rule Hell. But they could help him.

The angels stopped fighting each other, and teamed up to join our side. They still hated Cas, but they decided to deal with it later. Plus, there was a large possibility that he would die in the War.

It was actually quite funny, but we didn't laugh. Because it was actually, quite literally, War of the Worlds. Harry got Dumbledore's Army together, and the Order of the Phoenix rejoined once more. Other fandom's joined as well. Characters from Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, Arrow, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Merlin, Star Trek, Firefly. We had quite a huge army. But few of us were leaders.

We divided the soldiers into groups. They were lead by the bunch of us. The leaders of the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sherlock and John. The Avengers. The Winchester boys. And the Doctor and I.

At didn't take long for everyone to cooperate. Normally, I think, it would have been harder for everyone to get along, but we all became fast friends under the circumstances. Even Sherlock managed to cooperate with everyone. And we were lead to the fields of Russia, where the war was to take place.

And we waited.

* * *

When the war came, we were all expecting it. But that doesn't mean that we were all ready for it. Few of us have really been in a real war, and even so, it didn't compare at all to this one.

People were slaughtered. In the first week, we had tens of thousands of deaths. The Doctor tried to prevent me from fighting. And I might be young, and it might be reckless, but I fought anyway. We needed all the help we could get.

* * *

The other side's army started with demons. But then the Chitauri, the Frost Giants, and the Dark Elves joined, as did the Daleks, and Weeping Angels, and Cybermen. Rutans, and Slytheen and Zygons. The Silence were nowhere to be seen. (Haha, see what I did there?)

As we prepared for battle, I kept three things on me at all times: my samurai sword, my stick, and my Swiss Army Knife. You never knew when they would come in handy. But my main weapon was the samurai sword. As hard as it was to say, it was the easiest way to kill in battle.

I would fight during the day, and I would visit Loki in my dreams.

* * *

Every day was the same. I would fight. I would mourn. I would dream and visit Loki at night. And people would go missing. People would disappear for days.

We would run our side of the war, and when a soldier had a good tactic or idea, they would tell their commander, and we would discuss it late at night, when the sounds of the battle faded. Everyone was listened to, because everyone had been through a lot. Everyone had different situations, so everyone had different ideas.

* * *

We traveled to Russia and set up camp. John became the head of our medical care. We all had certain jobs. The Avengers, Winchesters, and wizards were fighters. Sherlock, the Doctor, and Sam, Bruce, and Tony, were the tacticians. But everyone would do both.

We got ready for war.

And we faced the dawn of battle.


	70. Chapter Sixty One

**Chapter Sixty One**

There were so many weapons. You could get hit from anything. We used guns, and all kinds of blades. We used magic. Any weapon you could think of, we would use it.

Everyone from their world was organized. We kept all of the wizards together, all of the demigods together…it was all organized because certain people fought better with certain people beside them.

There would be certain leaders of certain groups. Despite their fighting, Castiel led the angels into battle. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace led the demigods. Katniss led District 13, with some recruits from other Districts. I felt really bad about that. Katniss's mentality sort of shut down after everything that happened in Panem.

The first day seemed to last forever. We stood on the battlefield, weapons ready. And we watched as the other army ran towards us.

* * *

They came over the hill, and charged us.

"Are you sure about this, Rissa?" the Doctor asked, beside me.

"Yes," I whispered. Tears quietly ran down my cheeks.

And we put up our blades to theirs.

* * *

Before the battle, we had charmed every single weapon with magic. Now our blades, our bullets; they could kill anything. They would certainly kill demons.

And I slaughtered them. We charged into battle, and I swung my sword upon them. I swung it at their necks, and chopped off their heads. I stabbed them in the heart, cut off limbs.

And I went at it for hours. I used my body size to my advantage. I usually had a partner. Sherlock stuck with me most of the time, because John stayed in the hospital wing. He would fight one, while I would sneak up on the opponent and take them out.

We would switch off. Sherlock and I fought for hours, until joining John in the hospital wing. Molly and John were running it. They also had Draco Malfoy, now a Healer, and Castiel. Cas would lead the angels telepathically. If someone was seriously hurt on the battlefield, they would pray to Cas and he would go and heal them. But he mainly stayed in the hospital wing to help heal the wounded.

* * *

When fighting, you tried to stay away from the wizards. You might get hit by a Killing Curse.

The angels were amazing. They would take out demon after demon, and they never tired.

At the end of the day, the demons had retreated.

* * *

The group of us: Winchesters, Avengers, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sherlock and John, and the Doctor and I, stayed up late at night in our strategies tent.

We had lost thousands of soldiers. No, thousands of  _people_.

Everyone else was standing in a circle, talking. I sat in a chair, with my head in my hands. They were discussing how to….get more soldiers, or something. I didn't really care.

Today was one of the worst days of my life. And I knew that it was just going to get worse.

Among the fallen: Alec Lightwood from the Mortal Instruments. Piper Mclean from the Heroes of Olympus. Stiles Stilinski from Teen Wolf. Haymitch Abernathy from the Hunger Games. Belle from Once Upon a Time. Monroe from Grimm. And those are just to name a few.

The talking quieted down. I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

"What the hell are you all looking at me, for?" I asked. "You're the geniuses."

"Rissa," the Doctor said quietly. "You know things. Know things that even  _I_  didn't know. Maybe you could figure something out."

I rubbed my eyes. "Um…alright. Alright. After all, I may not be a genius, but I am smart. I took a test when I was younger," I rambled, giving me time to come up with an idea. "It was the end of the world, and only twelve people were still alive. But there was only enough food in their shelter for seven of them to survive, so you had to kick five people out. You had to choose who would stay and who would go. I chose the correct, most logical answers, so obviously I have something going on in my brain. I choose what seems logical to me."

"So, any ideas?" Sherlock asked.

"Cas?" I asked.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you to go down to everyone who died. I need you to ask all of them, every single one of them, if they want to come back to life or stay dead. But you _need_  to give them a choice."

"Why wouldn't they want to come back to life?" Cas asked.

"Because their lives have been hard, and they deserve peace if they want it," I said.

"Okay," Cas said, disappearing.

"Alright," John said. "That gives us more people. And we took out at least one eighteenth of the other army. But I think we need more soldiers than the ones we already had when we started."

Another idea was starting to form in my mind. Out of all of our fallen soldiers, none of them were angels.

"Sam? Dean?" I asked. "I need you to help me write up a list of angels who would help us if we brought them back to life. Cas can add more later."

The boys and I sat down and started a list while the others planned more strategies and techniques. Tony and Bruce were busy coming up with different weapons that could kill large parts of their army at once.

"Alright," I said, writing several names down. "I'm pretty sure that these guys will help us."

"Gabriel," Sam read. "Balthazar. Alright, I can see those guys helping us. But do you really think that Naomi and Anna will help us?"

"Yes," I said. "In the end, Naomi realized her mistakes. She will help lead the war and will help you guys with Metatron when we're done. Anna will be a bit more difficult, but she will still help us, because she despises Lucifer. Naomi might even convince other angels to help, the ones who won't join because of Cas. I'm thinking that Gabriel will lead, while Naomi and Cas will have their own divisions. The ones with Cas will be chosen carefully, so they don't try to kill him or something."

"Alright," Dean said. "Makes sense. Um, Zachariah and Uriel are out. They won't help us. Alfie might,"

"Oh, you mean Samandriel?" I asked. "You're right, I almost forgot about him. And Cas had some friends who died in the fall. Like the  _real_  Ezekiel. He might help."

We continued writing the list until Cas came back. He looked over the list, and added pages and pages of names.

"Um, everyone said yes," he said when he was done.

"Everyone? You mean everyone who died?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "They all agreed to come back to life."

"Thank you," I said. I turned and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"Yes?" He came over. Normally he'd clap his hands, or something, but he was much too somber for that. I really hoped that this wasn't getting to him.

"I need you to make an announcement to the army. Tell them that when the die, the will automatically come back to life. If they want to remain dead, have them move to a certain spot in the room and take down all of their names."

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Be right back."

He ran out of our tent and called the army together.

* * *

We all followed the Doctor out to the platform to watch him make his announcement. (We have a platform that makes it easier to make announcements.)

"Alright everyone. When you die, you will automatically be brought back to life if you want to. If you want to be left alone when you die, please move over to the side." The Doctor gestured over to an empty area near the stage.

Nobody moved. We waited a couple of more seconds, but nobody moved.

"Do…do you all want to keep fighting for us?" I asked quietly.

It was quiet, but everyone could hear me.

"Yes!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah!" Someone else added in.

And then everyone was cheering.

* * *

The cheering grew louder as they watched their fallen comrades walk back to them. Everyone embraced each other as the army became whole again.

And that was one of the reasons I mourn. Because people keep dying in horrible ways, only to come back again and again to be slaughtered.

War tarnished the soul.

And we were only on Day 1.

But we were strong.

We were whole.

And we could not die.


	71. Chapter Sixty Two

**Chapter Sixty Two**

My God, I was stupid.

Everyone wanted me to lead the entire Army.

I don't know why. Maybe it's because I call myself the Girl Who Knew Too Much. That might have something to do with it.

So I said no. And I put the Doctor in charge, but I agreed to be second in command.

This is where the stupid part comes in.

I completely forgot that I was sending the Doctor away. Someone had to go get the angels, and Sexy was one of the only things that could.

So the Doctor left, and I ended up in charge of the whole Army.

Stop laughing.

* * *

Since everyone had come back to life, we kind of had no casualties….I don't know. It's really confusing.

Lots of soldiers made it a game, which I almost lost my shit over. Since they wouldn't stay dead, it was a competition to see if you could survive the whole war without dying once.

As much as it upset me, I let them do it. It made them fight better, and our number of people who we had to bring back to life went down.

The Doctor left. Over a year went by, and he still didn't return.

I was still visiting Loki. It was kind of odd, because it was in the past. Especially seeing Thor there, when he was fighting next to me on the battlefield the next morning.

I visited him the first night, after I went to bed. I had so much to tell him. I needed to talk to  _somebody_ , and Loki was perfect.

* * *

When I arrived at Loki's cell, he was sleeping. Even Asgardians need their sleep, though they need a lot less than humans. However, I think that Loki was sleeping because he was bored. Not much to do, locked in a cage.

I didn't want to wake him. Actually, I didn't want to worry him at all. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to tell him. Anything. About the war, or the problems, or my doubts.

I would keep him in the dark, just like how I keep everyone in the dark.

We all have things that would be kept better in the dark.

So I didn't wake him. I crawled into bed next to him, and fell asleep.

I needed it anyway.


	72. Chapter Sixty Three

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Because of everyone that died, we rearranged some people's positions. For instance, Felicity, from the Arrow Universe, was helping Jarvis run things. Of course, it would help if Barry could be here to help make special bombs, but he was still in a coma.

Belle worked on research on the other demons. She would instruct soldiers on their weak spots. Haymitch helped her by giving them survival tips.

I couldn't really get him off the booze, but I limited his amount.

* * *

I fought in the war. Apparently, you're not supposed to do that if you're in charge of it, or something. Whatever. It's my war, I'll do what I want.

And I ended up in charge of a war without the Doctor.

Great.

* * *

"But  _why_  would you want to get someone else? What's wrong with the three of us?" Moriarty asked.

Isabelle glared at him. "Trust me. We'll want him. He'll help."

"But we don't  _need_  help," Moriarty exclaimed.

"Shut up," Isabelle said, ignoring him, running ahead. She left Moriarty standing in her tracks, shocked.

"Luci," Isabelle said as she entered their strategy chamber in Hell.

"Don't call me Luci," Lucifer said.

"Did you find him?" Isabelle asked, ignoring his comment.

Lucifer sighed. "Yes. But is he worth the lives of five hundred demons? Five hundred  _soldiers_?"

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"To get him, it will take the power of five hundred demons. Is he worth the sacrifice?"

Isabelle hesitated, going over it in her mind. They had millions of soldiers, more everyday as more and more people died. And because the universes were combined, they were getting even more souls than usual.

"Yes," Isabelle said. "He's worth it."

* * *

Lucifer summoned five hundred of their demons to a field not far away. The three of them, Lucifer, Moriarty, and Isabelle, stood several yards away, watching them.

And just like that, with a raise of his hand, Lucifer slaughtered them all.

* * *

Lucifer reached through the cracks of the universe. Only the fictional universes have combined, as they were a different type of universe. So when everything combined, it left parallel and pocket universes alone. But he reached into a pocket universe, grabbed the correct soul, and yanked him through the crack.

He had found their man.

* * *

A man sat in a room. It was bare, and has sat on a wooden chair, the only piece of furniture in the small room. He waited there for hours….so long that he lost track.

He paced. He screamed. He threw the chair at the walls. Oddly enough, there were no doors. No windows. Just four brick walls, with him in the middle of it.

And one day, it all changed.

He watched as the wall opposite of his chair blurred. Three figures walked in. Two men, and a woman. The woman was tall, with flowing black hair, and bright blue eyes. One man had sandy hair and the other had dark hair. Both were taller than the girl.

The girl stood in front of the two, with each on either side of her, though slightly behind her. It was obvious that she was in charge.

"Hello," she said, her lips curving up into a dark, wild grin. "Master."


	73. Chapter Sixty Four

**Chapter Sixty Four**

* * *

 

**_Day 50_ **

_This was a present that the Doctor left me. It says_ Captain Log _on the front. He knows that I love Star Trek._

_I wasn't quite sure how to start this diary off. So I guess that I just picked today to do it._

_It's the fiftieth day of the war._

_This morning, I woke up, and ate breakfast. I sat in the mess hall with everyone else. Another present from the Doctor: A tent that was humongous on the inside. Time Lord technology. Imagine the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Now triple it. That's about half the size of the mess hall._

_There's a front table where all of the leaders sit. I sit in the middle, where Dumbledore would sit in the Great Hall. I'm proud that I get to sit there, but I also feel unworthy._

_I'm only seventeen._

_So I sat at the Commander's table with the Avengers, the Winchesters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Sherlock and John. There was an empty seat next to me for the Doctor. When he comes back, he'll take this seat and I'll sit in the empty one._

_Midway through breakfast, Percy Jackson comes running into the room, slamming the doors open (yes, the tent has doors) and standing there. It was raining outside too, so he was soaking wet._

_He walked up to the Commander's table. The mess hall was silent as everybody watched him._

_He stood at the front and looked straight into my eyes._

_"We need to talk," he said._

* * *

_The group of us entered a room separate from the mess hall. All of us filed in, Percy following us._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"I had a dream," he said, very seriously._

_Tony snorted. "So?"_

_Percy glared at him. "I'm a demigod. I don't get ordinary dreams."_

_"And?" I asked, ignoring everything else. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know," Percy said. "It was confusing. Best I could figure out? Lucifer killed a bunch of demons."_

_"Well that's good, isn't it?" John interrupted._

_"No," Dean said, exchanging looks with Sam and Cas. "He kills them so he can gain power. Break spells. That's how he freed Death back in our universe."_

_"Yes," Percy said. "That's what he was doing. He was sacrificing the demons so he could get this guy."_

_"Do you happen to know this guy's name?" I asked._

_"He called him…Master," Percy said. "Or something like that."_

_"Master?" Dean snorted. "Kinky much?"_

_"The Master…" I said. "He's a Time Lord, like the Doctor."_

_"Oh, well that's good, isn't it?" Steve asked. "Maybe he can help us, instead."_

_"Not at all," I said, shaking my head. "The Master…well, he's got a few screws loose, you could say. He's crazy."_

_"How crazy?" Sam asked._

_"Crazy enough to try to turn everyone on Earth into him," I said._

_"What?" Harry asked._

_"Yeah, I know," I said. "He used this machine to change everyone's DNA into his, or something. It was kind of confusing."_

_"And he's joined Lucifer and Moriarty?"Hermione asked._

_"Yes," Percy said, with certainty in his eyes._

_"Then we're all in for a round of trouble," I said._

* * *

**_Day 72_ **

_Sorry it's been so long. I've never really been good at keeping a diary. Plus, I was so tired after battle that I just went to sleep every night._

_Felicity and Tony made earpieces for everyone. They're connected to Jarvis and they can't fall out. Dean got to use the suit when Tony was making the earpieces. As he climbed in and flew off, I heard him yell in my earpiece, "This. Is. Awesome!" You could hear the smile in his voice._

_I have learned to catch sleep when I can. When I'm not fighting, I'm sleeping. There are some nights where I get no sleep, and there are some nights when I sleep like a baby._

_The Doctor still hasn't returned. I wonder what's taking so long._

* * *

**_Day 73_ **

_The Master showed up today. He was in some big machine that he created. He creamed half our soldiers._

_We brought them back, of course. But the more people who die, the more tired our angels get. And they kill less demons on the battlefield._

* * *

**_Day 74_ **

_Our soldiers are getting better at fighting the Master's machine. We cut our casualty count in half from yesterday._

* * *

**_Day 76_ **

_The Master created another machine. Now there are two of them. Moriarty drives the other one. Our casualties are devastating again._

* * *

**_Day 85_ **

_This war is kind of weird. For instance, it's not like we're fighting for land, or anything, so we don't really have anywhere to go. Well, we are fighting for land, we're fighting for the planet, but we kind of just use the same battlefield every day. I figure that it's like chess. One team takes out the leader of the other. They keep their leader hidden. We still have yet to find out who she is. Yes, she. Percy figured out that it's a woman._

_We're the queens._

_There's a reason why, in chess, the queens are the powerful ones._

_Two woman, both leading different armies, trying to take control of the world._

_Except if I win, I'll immediately release my power._

_Like Cincinnatus._

_Cincinnatus was a Roman aristocrat who was made dictator in a time of need. As soon as that need was over, he relinquished his power. He was George Washington's hero._

_And I hope to be as brilliant as him._

_And when I'm done with this war, I'll find a nice place in the middle of nowhere. And I'll settle down._

_Eventually._

_I still have some adventures with the Doctor left over._

* * *

**_Day 99_ **

_Another day. I don't really know what to write. It's always the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, command soldiers, kill demons, sleep._

_The Doctor isn't back yet._

* * *

**_Day 128_ **

_I haven't smiled in days. People barely talk to me. I wake up. I go to breakfast. I barely eat, and I stare off into nothing. My mouth is set in a grim line._

_What is this war doing to me?_

_The Doctor still isn't back yet._

* * *

**_Day 150_ **

_I've been fighting this war - no,_ leading _this war, for 150 days._

_He's still not back yet._

* * *

**_Day 184_ **

_It's been a six months since the Doctor gave me this book._

_He's still gone._

* * *

**_Day 238_ **

_I don't remember the last time I laughed._

_I think I need a Doctor._

* * *

**_Day 310_ **

_I miss him._

* * *

**_Day 467_ **

_Several thousand more demons joined the other army. It's getting harder and harder to fight them. It's been over a year. We need the Doctor._

* * *

**_Day 624_ **

_He's still not back yet._

* * *

**_Day 730_ **

_It's been two years._

_I don't remember his smile._

_I don't remember the Tardis noise._

_I'm forgetting everything._

* * *

**_Day 862_ **

_I don't think I'm_ me _anymore._

* * *

**_Day 1001_ **

_It's been over a thousand days since I've seen the Doctor._

* * *

**_Day…I don't know. I've lost track_ **

_I've been fighting a war so long, I don't even remember when I started it._

* * *

**_Day…_ **

_I don't care anymore._

_It's hard for me to remember a life_ before _this war._

* * *

I put down my pen.

I closed my eyes.

I had to remember.

I had to remember my life with the Doctor. My adventures with my friends. I had to remember who I was.

* * *

"Rissa!" I heard a shout.

My eyes snapped open. I think I might have fallen asleep.

"Yes?" I asked, immediately, alert. I was a leader.

It was Percy. "We need to go. They're attacking."

All of our tents were Time Lord technology. Tony tampered with them too. You could instantly pack everything up and it all folded into a tiny little bag that you could keep. Hermione was collecting the bags, putting them in her purse. We knew that she could keep it.

All of our best fighters were on the front lines, protecting us and letting us pack up.

There were fires blazing everywhere. Tents were falling.

"Retreat!" I shouted.

Everyone slept with their earpieces in. They all heard the command and we ran for the hills.

* * *

Back on the leftover's of the other army, demons picked through the rubble.

Lucifer, Moriarty, and the Master all oversaw the destruction.

"That was fun," Moriarty remarked.

"Hey, boss!" A demon shouted. "I think you might like this!"

He ran up to them. In his hand was a book.

It read  _Captain's Log._


	74. Chapter Sixty Five

**Chapter Sixty Five**

After the surprise that the other army gave us during the night, we moved camp and unpacked. We all settled down to sleep.

I couldn't sleep, however. And it wasn't long until I spotted the problem.

* * *

"Percy," I whispered loudly. "Wake up,"

He woke up almost immediately. We sneaked outside together.

"What?" he asked.

"What's up with your dreams?" I asked.

We were using the demigods as a warning beacon. The other side had attacked us in the night before, but we were always prepared.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't warn us that they were coming," I said. "Did you not get a dream about it?"

"No, I didn't," he said slowly, shaking his head.

"What do you think happened?" I asked. "Do you think that they might have found a way to stop you? To block you from seeing them?"

Percy thought about it. "Yeah. Because I didn't dream at all." The more he talked, the more sure of it he became.

I nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, that sucks. Oh, well, I'm sure that there's someone in one of these fandoms that can see the future. I'll try to come up with one. You should go back to bed. You look like you need the sleep."

Percy nodded and went back to his tent. Right before he entered, he turned back around and hurried back to me. "Rissa…" he started.

I was surprised. He usually called me commander, or captain, or something. At first, it was slightly sarcastically, but now, with respect. I'm glad that I've earned the title.

"Yes?" I asked. I said yes now, instead of yeah. Even my language was changing.

"You should get some sleep, too. You know, I was in charge of a war once. I remember what it's like," he said quietly.

"I know, Percy," I said. Normally, I would have laughed, or smiled. But now, I just said it sadly. And I turned and walked away.

I could tell that Percy stood there and watched me a bit, before turning around and going back into his tent.

Everything made me sad.

* * *

"Hey Thor," I said quietly, coming up behind him.

He was up, looking at the stars. He found a hill nearby and was sitting under a tree.

"Rissa," he said. He didn't turn around. He recognized my voice. I came up and sat down beside him.

We sat in silence as we looked at the stars. It wasn't awkward. We got along to well for that.

"Do you miss it?" I asked quietly. "Asgard?"

He turned and looked at me. "Do you?" he asked.

I looked down. He knew that the answer was yes, anyway.

But I still visited Asgard every night. I saw Loki.

I didn't tell Thor that. He doesn't even know that his brother is still alive.

"I miss the Doctor," I said quietly. "I don't know what's taking him so long."

"He'll be back," Thor said, giving me a small smile. "With time."

I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the stars. "Get some sleep, mister," I said, slightly nudging him.

He got up and was hesitant to leave.

"You know," he said quietly. "You should get some sleep as well." He was very serious.

Then again, my life was very serious.

I said nothing. He sighed, and left. And I was alone, looking at the stars.

* * *

Cas appeared next to me. I didn't jump. I figured that he would show up some time or later.

"Hello, Rissa," he said.

"Cas," I said quietly. Any other situation and I would smile.

But I was in a war. It seemed like there was no room for smiling.

"You have a sadness in you…that I cannot fix," Cas said quietly.

"Well, that was random," I said. But it didn't have the same kick as it normally would have. It wasn't funny, it wasn't sarcastic, and it wasn't the right thing to say.

But I had no other words in my mouth.

"Goodnight, Rissa," Cas said. He reached for my forehead, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I was upset that Cas did that to me, but I felt much better. Relaxed…more like myself.

He helped me remember.

Before long, I was smiling for the first time in years. I was thinking of adventures that the Doctor and I had. I remembered messing with Dean, and being best friends with Sherlock. Of growing up with Thor and Loki, seeing Harry grow up.

And then I was crying.

Because I missed it, and because I ended up in charge of an army in a war that I wanted nothing to do with.

But despite it all, I still figured that I could do it.

I just needed the Doctor.


	75. Chapter Sixty Six

**Chapter Sixty Six**

It happened during breakfast.

I got up, got ready, and walked down to the mess hall.

I looked older now. War ages you.

I got my food and sat in my seat, watching over everybody.

My fork was halfway to my mouth when I heard the noise.

The entire mess hall went silent.

In the middle of the room, in the aisle, there was a screeching booming noise, and a big, blue box shimmered in and out of existence.

I dropped my fork.

As it stopped and finally settled down, I stood up abruptly, my chair making the only noise as it scratched along the floor. I maneuvered around the table and ran to the doors.

One door opened slowly and the Doctor stepped out – and got tackled as I ran into him.

I held onto him. And I didn't let go.

* * *

The other angels filed out of the Tardis as I continued to hug the Doctor.

Slowly, I stepped out of his embrace. I was slightly crying.

And everyone watched as I slapped him.

"Ow," he said, putting a hand to his face. "That hurts!"

"You're THREE YEARS LATE!" I roared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry!" he said. "It was a bit hard breaking through the walls of angel purgatory."

I settled down. "Fine. But we need to talk."

* * *

I pulled him into the same corner room that we took Percy into.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

I bit my lip. "The Master has joined Lucifer and Moriarty in the war effort."

His face darkened. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He took a quick breath and sighed, "Oh, Master. I should have seen it coming." He turned to me. "On the bright side, you don't need to lead this war anymore. I'll take over."

"No," I said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"No," I said quietly, shaking my head. I realized something. "This…is my war. And…I  _need_  to lead it. I don't know why. But I need to."

"Rissa," the Doctor said. "You're not making much sense."

"I'm making perfect sense. You're not keeping up!" I said. "I  _need_  to lead this war. I  _need_  to. I am a perfectionist. I am competitive. And I stick with something until the end. This war is  _mine_."

 


	76. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

"You seem different," Loki said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said. It wasn't completely a lie. Yes, I was still in a war. I had no idea who I was anymore. But today had been amazing. It was probably our best day of battle since the war started. The other side didn't expect it. We had about three times more angels than we had before. It was amazing. They were still pissed at Cas, but they easily forgave him. Gabriel led the army now. Lucifer was  _very_  surprised when he saw him on the battlefield.

And the Doctor was back.

To celebrate our victory, I went to visit Loki. It's been a while since I've visited him. He was king of Asgard now. We stood in the library, talking.

"You're doing it, again," he remarked quietly. He was skimming his hand among the books. I sat in a chair, facing the fire.

"Doing what?" I murmured.

He stopped moving. "Tell me something, Rissa. What do they call me? On Earth?"

"The trickster god. The god of lies, and mischief, and chaos," I said immediately. I didn't like lying to Loki. Then again, I was keeping the war hidden from him. But I had no reason to hide something like this from him.

"The god of lies…" he said quietly. "I've lied a lot in my life, Rissa. And I know how to spot one." He turned and faced me. "You're hiding something. And you've kept it hidden for a while."

His face softened slightly as he looked at me. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty," I said.

Twenty. Hard to believe it's been five years since I've met the Doctor.

"It's hard to believe that you're still the same girl that I grew up with," Loki said, coming closer. "And yet…I still see her when I look at you. But you don't look twenty. You look older. You have one of those faces. Where you see the young girl who you grew up with, but you see the sad stranger that you now are. You act sadder, and wiser. And it seems as if you carry the fate of a thousand souls."

I said nothing.

"Rissa," Loki sighed. It seemed that he has grown up too. He rarely gets mad anymore. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I promise that I'll tell you everything," I said, getting up and moving closer to him. I faced him down, and I felt the fire on my back, giving me courage. "But now is  _not_  the time. You will find out. But you've lived hundreds of years. Be patient, will you?"

Loki and I stood eye to eye. Sort of. I wasn't as short as I was before. Well, I was still shorter than him, because he was like 6 feet 2 inches, but I was five eight.

I was not the same person that he saw hiding around a post.

I was different.

I wonder if I had reached that point. If I became the monster yet.

I wonder if I became the villain to my own story.

* * *

_"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

_\- Two Faced, The Dark Knight_


	77. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

"Looks like we got our Catch of the Day," Dean said.

Sam held up Abaddon's head. "Yeah. You got that right."

* * *

I was worried about myself. When I wasn't fighting, I was in my room, moping. I usually don't wallop in self pity, and it wasn't exactly self pity, much more like self worry. I didn't eat in the mess hall anymore. I'd get my food and resort back to my tent.

Even when I was with Loki, I still wasn't that…attentive.

I wasn't worried about the war that much. Now that we had the angels, we were winning more and more battles. The other army was trying to keep up, but was failing.

Haha.

Me, on the other hand…not so sure about it.

I was changing. I don't think that I'm the same person that I used to be, and this war was definitely the reason.

But that person was still here. I won't let that person leave, and it will forever be infused inside of me. I  _won't_  allow this war to completely change me. I'll allow a few exceptions. It might be good to get some information and some skills from this. But I won't let this turn me into a cold blooded killer. I won't let it take away my humanity.

And I won't let it take away  _me_.

But the fact that I still care about this…that has to mean something.

That has to mean that I am still somewhat the same.

That the part of me, the old me, that wouldn't like what was happening, was still there.

That I was still, mainly, thinking like her.

Because I am her, and I won't let her – I won't let  _me_  leave.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said, entering my tent. "We have a prisoner."

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Abaddon."

* * *

We entered our torture chamber. We haven't used it much – we kill more than we take Prisoners of War.

Abaddon sat in the middle of the room. There was a devils trap under her. The boys had shot her with one of the bullets that stopped her from escaping her body. After that, Cas had sealed up the wound, trapping the bullet inside her.

I should also probably mention that both her hands were cut off.

"Oh," Abaddon said, once I walked through the front of the tent. "So you're the famous Rissa. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked. "Impress me."

"The Girl Who Knew Too Much," Abaddon sneered. "The Girl Who Lead The War. The girl who War has aged, but is still such a child inside. You scared, girly?"

Damn, she hit the nail on the head.  _Don't show it, don't show it,_  I thought. "That's all you got?" I asked.

"Not really. Though I must complement you. If we weren't on opposite sides, I just might admire you," Abaddon said. Crazy bitch.

"Girl power?" I asked. "But really? That's it?"

She smiled, and I felt shivers down to my bone. A smile like that…

"No, that's not it," she said. "But something is coming. And an attack that will wipe you all out." She gave a crazy laugh. "I've heard so much about you. So, so much, from the girl behind the wings. The one  _running the show_."

"What about her?" I asked eagerly. My heart sped up. Would we finally learn who the person in charge was? And how did she know so much about me?

Abaddon smiled again, and said slowly, "Isabelle says hi."

* * *

No. No, no no. No, I, no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

I… I….

"You lie," I yelled, whipping out my sword that I always keep sheathed on my back.

Her smile grew wider. "Why would I do that, when the truth is so much better?"

"NO!" I screamed, and shoved my sword at her chest. It went through her body and hit the back of the chair she was sitting in.

Her body flickered, and she died.

"Rissa?" Sam asked. "How were you able to kill her?"

I looked up. I was crying. Now I understood what Cas had kept from me. But I don't even think that  _he_  knew the extent of what was happening. "Yes?" I whispered.

"How were you able to kill Abaddon?" Sam asked.

At first I was confused. But then I remembered: Abaddon was a Knight of Hell. She couldn't be killed with ordinary weapons. I looked at my sword with a new light.

"I don't know," I said. "I always figured that one of you two magicked my sword so that it would be able to kill demons. But if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"I think we have a more pressing issue," Sherlock said. He looked at me. "An attack is coming. And Rissa. Who is Isabelle?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I closed my eyes. And I quietly said, "She's my sister."

It wasn't until later that I realized how I had killed Abaddon. And the truth was, it was so, so easy.

I wonder if Isabelle had rubbed off on me. Or if the war had changed me  _this_  much.

Or if I had always been like this.


	78. Chapter Sixty Nine

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

"So we had a prisoner, and we have been informed that something is coming, and that we will all die," I said, somewhat sarcastically. "If you  _do_  have a plan to make our army stronger, please come forward. If you don't, then we will ALL SURELY DIE!" Back to the sarcasm.

Unless you couldn't tell, I was having a bad day.

At first I was really heartbroken, but that feeling sucks so I directed it to anger.

I was pissed.

I was  _really_  pissed.

Every tiny thing pissed me off.

I stomped everywhere, angrily. Wherever I went, my lips were turned downwards, and I glared. At everyone. At everything.

Pretty pissed, you could say.

Ugh. Even that expression makes me angry.

Of course, it helped when I was fighting, but…still pissed.

* * *

Percy found me later in the day.

"Hey, Rissa," he said. "I think I have a…."

"What?" I snapped.

"You seem kind of angry," he said, backing away. "Want me to come back later?"

I took a deep breath, and let all of the anger go with it. I needed to stop taking it out on everyone. "No. It's fine,"

* * *

We went to my special hill that I go to at night (the one that I sat at with Thor and Cas). I laid there and looked up at the sky. The stars were coming out.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I think that I might have a plan," Percy said. "Annabeth and I came up with it."

"Yeah?" I asked. "What is it?"

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Alright. What if we get the gods involved?"

I sat up. "What? I thought that Zeus had closed Olympus off."

"Yeah, but…I talked to my dad last night. Just to see if they'd help anyway," Percy admitted. "He will definitely be on our side. But it's a majority vote. We need to get as much gods to agree with us as possible."

"Alright," I said. "That might work."

"The only problem is…" Percy hesitated. "Olympus  _is_  still closed off. I don't know how we'll get there."

For the first time in a while, I smiled. "I do."

* * *

Olympus was quiet. All of the gods and goddesses were in the throne room. Mostly checking up on their kingdoms, or friends or something.

Suddenly, they all heard an odd, booming, screeching sound. In the middle of the throne room, a blue box kept shimmering in and out of existence.

With a thud, it stopped moving and stayed still.

It appeared to be staying there.

And then the door creaked open.


	79. Chapter Seventy

**Chapter Seventy**

"Hello!" The Doctor said, walking out of the Tardis. The rest of us shuffled outside. It was the Avengers, the Winchesters, the Seven Demigods from The Heroes of Olympus, Sherlock and John, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the Doctor and I.

Man, I have got to come up with a name for ourselves. This is getting exhausting.

The gods seemed mostly Greek. Ares was Mars, but other than that, mostly Greek.

"Who are you?" Zeus boomed, all dramatic like.

"Father, calm down," Athena said authoritavely. Is that a word? Never mind. She continued: "He is a friend."

"Thank you, Athena," the Doctor gestured to her.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "I know most of them. Let's not even talk about Aphrodite."

"Dude," Percy whispered next to us. "You do realize that these are our parents, right?"

"Dude," the Doctor said back, mocking how he said it. "You do realize that I'm a thirteen hundred year old Time Lord? There aren't much people on Earth that I can hang around with."

Poseidon cleared his throat. Oh, yeah. We were in a room full of gods. Of course they could hear us. Plus, I'm sure that the acoustics of the room helped. It was big and dome shaped.

Over in her throne, Aphrodite winked at the Doctor.

"Well…" the Doctor said, trailing off. "I am the Doctor, and this is Rissa, my companion. These are friends," he gestured to everyone around us. "And you already know these seven," he gestured to the demigods.

"Yes," Zeus boomed. Does he ever talk quietly? "What is your business here?"

I spoke up. "As leader of this army, I have come to ask for your help in this war."

"And why would we help?" Mars sneered.

"Because you owe us," Percy said, speaking up behind me. "We've done so much crap for you, and you're gods. Fighting in this war would be effortless, and would help us win almost immediately."

"Please vote on it," I said.

"Alright," Zeus said. "All who will fight with them, raise your hand."

Slowly, Athena put her hand up. Poseidon raised his hand, as did Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and to my surprise, Hades, who was visiting.

Dionysus, Mars, Zeus, Hera, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis all said no, with some minor gods and goddess.

"Sorry," Zeus said, with no remorse. The ones that agreed to fight actually looked sad.

"Alright," I said quietly. "If you ever change your mind, just come on down. Thanks anyway."

And we climbed back into the Tardis and left.

* * *

Percy told me that if the gods said no, we had to leave in peace. If we did, then there was a chance that they'd come around.

We went back to our tents and slept the night away.

* * *

The next day of battle, everyone was nervous. We knew that something was coming, but we weren't quite sure what.

You want to know what was coming?

Fucking giants.

Somehow, Lucifer, or  _someone_  had roped the giants into fighting for their side.

Without the gods, we were screwed. Only a god + demigod could kill them.

I really hoped that Thor counted.


	80. Chapter Seventy One

**Chapter Seventy One**

Thor did not count.

I watched as my army fell around us. People died by the dozen. Half the angels around us stopped fighting and kept saving, because our ranks were dwindling down.

We almost didn't have enough people to keep fighting.

There was nothing we could do to stop the giants.

We could slow them down, yeah. But we began to fall.

One by one, we lost hope.

* * *

On Olympus, Athena has an Iris Message open. Poseidon came over and watched the battle with her. It wasn't long until almost everyone was watching. Only Zeus, and Mars weren't.

There was silence as everyone watched the army fail. They watched as the giants crushed the soldiers.

"I change my vote," Artemis said quietly.

"I agree," Apollo said.

Slowly, most of the gods started to agree to fight. All of the minor gods agreed. Persephone and Demeter changed sides. Even Hestia, who said, "While I don't like war, sometimes even  _I_  have to admit that it is one of the only ways to gain peace."

Slowly, almost everyone agreed to changed sides. The only ones who opposed fighting were Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, and Mars.

Mars rolled his eyes. "Why not? It's been awhile since I've cracked some heads."

Everyone turned to look at Zeus.

"What?" he asked.

"You said, majority wins. Well? A majority of gods are agreeing to fight," Athena argued.

Zeus sighed. "Guess there's only one thing left to do."

* * *

Right when I thought that we were done for, the giant that Percy and Tony were fighting was struck by lightning.

The gods appeared, stirring up a storm. I watched as Poseidon drowned demons and giants, as Artemis shot them all between the eyes.

Our army cheered. And everyone got their second wind. We fought harder, and vanquished as many demons and giant that we could.

The other army retreated, running back, tripping in their hurry to get away. They left with their tails between their legs.

Our army was hugging and cheering, celebrating our victory.

I turned to Athena and Poseidon. "Thank you," I said.

 


	81. Chapter Seventy Two

**Chapter Seventy Two**

The gods sort of moved in with us.

A couple more months went by. We were on our fourth year of the war. My birthday passed. I was twenty one now.

Odd. I felt like a child. And technically, in this world, with Time Lords, and gods, and angels and demons, I was.

* * *

To celebrate our victory and our new fighters, I visited Loki.

It's been a while since I've seen him.

We went to the library again. We go there a lot.

"You're happy," Loki said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"You haven't been happy for a while," he murmured quietly. "It's refreshing to see such smiles on your face."

"Thank you," I said.

I reached up and tinkered with my necklace.

"What is that?" Loki asked. "That…charm, you wear?"

"This?" I asked, looking down at my necklace.

Odd. I hadn't realized that I had started playing with it. It was just habit. When I'm thinking, or I'm nervous, I just start playing with it.

"Yes. I always see you wearing it. What…is it?"

"Uh…a friend gave it to me," I said. If you could call her that. I don't think that dying and coming back to life evil and throwing a war against you still makes you friends. Or, a sister, really.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's a silver locket. Inside," I opened it up for him. "Is my sister, and the rest of my family." Isabelle was on one side, all the other kids, on the other.

"Isabelle got it for me," I continued. "She's my sister. The silver symbolizes purity and innocence. This stone," I showed him the indigo stone on the front of the locket, "is dyed with something called tekhelet, which symbolizes magic and royalty and stuff."

I haven't thought about this necklace in a while. I never take it off. I even sleep with it. It feels so natural on my neck I would feel bare without it.

But it was a constant reminder of Isabelle.

Could I still wear it?

* * *

"What about that…" Loki gestured to me.

"What?" I asked.

"That," he said.

"You need to be clearer," I told him.

"This," he said, tugging on the sleeve of my jacket. "You never take it off. You're always wearing that. And everything is black. What happened to the other colors?"

"It's nice," I said. It was the same that Clara wore in The Day of the Doctor. "This has been bugging you, hasn't it?" I realized. "What's really wrong?"

"You aren't…the same person you used to be," Loki said quietly.

"Neither are you," I said. Neither was Isabelle. No one was the same anymore.

Loki did that thing where he looks down sadly with puppy dog eyes. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

"That doesn't mean that I still won't stick with you," I said. And it was true. Despite the changes we've been through, we're still  _us_. We are still Rissa and Loki and Isabelle.

And the old  _us_  is still there somewhere.

Maybe…

Maybe I can still save Isabelle.

After all. You don't give up on family.


	82. Chapter Seventy Three

**Chapter Seventy Three**

The day started out different. We were at the end of our fourth year of the war. In about a week, it will be five years since the war started.

I liked working with Sherlock. I've worked with everyone by this point, but I liked working with Sherlock the most. He would fight the opponent while I would sneak up and take him out.

Sherlock and I were fighting. He used a sword that he got in The Blind Banker. I used my samurai sword.

Guns were rarely used, nowadays. Everything was hand to hand combat. Swords or knives. We had some people who worked as snipers, but other than that, there wasn't much gun play.

We had people working as archers, as well. It's really awesome seeing Legolas, Hawkeye, Katniss, The Arrow, Robin Hood, Alison Argent, and the Hunters of Artemis and the Apollo kids working together as our team of archers.

Some fandoms still had yet to show up. Like anyone in Merlin, but, that's sort of understandable, what with everyone being dead but Merlin.

We had great luck to have fighters like Miles and Bass, people from the Revolution fandom. Some of these people were really helpful.

Like what was left of Games of Thrones and The Walking Dead. The people of True Blood. Vikings.

Everyone found ways to be helpful in one way or another. Our chemists made special bombs, things that could harm the other army and leave us standing. Others helped with food, with healing. There were areas that almost everyone could work in.

When it came to the war, however, we were at a stalemate. Yes, we gained the angels and the gods, and for a while it seemed like we were winning.

For a while.

And then, the other side rebounded with so much force we almost collapsed under the weight of it. Something had changed. They all thought together, they knew exactly where everyone else was.

They were perfectly in sync.

* * *

I awoke late. Apparently the battle started early, and I had slept in. I grabbed my sword, (which was right next to my bed) and threw my jacket on. I slept in my clothes (in case of a day like this).

I ran outside. Sherlock was fighting alone, and struggling. I ran over and cut the head off of the demon. His body wobbled and fell, leaving me standing alone.

Sherlock smiled. "Rissa. Took you long enough."

I gave a sad smile. And together, we turned and faced the demons.

* * *

It was amazing the type of stamina you build up after fighting in a war for four years. Especially in hand to hand combat.

It has been three or four hours after I joined the fight that I felt it.

I started feeling…woozy, I guess you could say. I blinked a lot.

Sherlock was fighting a demon. They were evenly matched. He was waiting for me to sneak up behind the demon and take it out.

But I didn't move. I swayed in place. The world was getting darker around me. I kept blinking. I stumbled.

Luckily, it was right into the demon, which helped Sherlock take it out.

He caught me as I collapsed to the ground.

And then the darkness swallowed me.

 


	83. Chapter Seventy Four

**Chapter Seventy Four**

I awoke in the hospital wing.

Sherlock and John were talking.

"This is bad, Sherlock," John was saying. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, she's not stepping down," Sherlock said. "She's not the type of person to stop. And we need her, as well. We need her where she is."

John snorted. "Not like you to admit that about a person."

Sherlock said quietly. "Well, she's not exactly  _normal_ , now is she?"

I cleared my throat. They turned to me. "Well, thanks Sherlock." I said, slightly sarcastic. Then again, I didn't know if what he said was a compliment or not. I would usually take it as a compliment, but I just passed out on the battlefield. I wasn't exactly in a normal mood.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "And don't skirt around the answer. Tell me."

John fumbled. "Well, uh…It seems…that..."

"You're anorexic," Sherlock said, cutting in, because John obviously wasn't getting to the point anytime soon.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You. Are. Anorexic," he said.

"Look who's talking," I said, raising my eyebrows. "But…I'm not anorexic. I would have known."

"That not exactly true," John said. "Some people who have anorexia don't know it."

"Yes, but you know me," I said. "I would have known. Look, I have mental disorders. I know that. I have everything from anxiety to depression. I'm also pretty sure that I'm bipolar, though I haven't been diagnosed. But I  _don't_  have anorexia!"

"If this gets out," John said, ignoring what I said. "Then there will be a large chance that you will be asked to step down."

"You're kidding me," I said, even thought I knew that they weren't. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock said. "You need to be prepared for it."

"I'm not stepping down," I said.

"I know that," he said. "But…we need to make some changes." He turned to John. "Will you give us a moment, please."

John looked back in forth between us. He licked his lips. "Alright," he said, walking out of the room.

"Rissa," Sherlock said, sitting in a chair right next to the bed. "I…I care for you. Deeply. You are the first person…that I ever…felt something for."

I held up my hand. "Sherlock. Stop." I realized how hard this could be for him. "I know what you mean. I will try to eat more if  _you_  do as well."

He gave a nod, happy that he didn't have to try to bare his soul. I think that I underestimated how much of a...crush he had when we were young. "Alright. I will make sure that you are eating right if you do the same for me. We will monitor each other's daily intake."

He held out his hand.

And we shook.


	84. Chapter Seventy Five

**Chapter Seventy Five**

It hurts to smile.

It feels forced. Faked. I feel my face stretch upwards, but there is no heart behind it. It takes so much energy, I don't know why I keep doing it.

I don't remember being truly happy.


	85. Chapter Seventy Six

**Chapter Seventy Six**

"Tell me…what does hope look like?" Loki asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "Ask someone who knows."

We didn't see it coming. Before we fought, the demons set the field up with landmines. It completely destroyed our camps. And while it destroyed the demons' hosts, the demons quickly found new ones.

Everyone went back to their original places. We had to plan, regroup.

But we had to do it fast. Without us stopping them, it will only be a matter of time before they declare themselves as rulers of this new world.

Sherlock and John; back to Baker Street. The Winchesters went back to their bat cave. The Doctor flew off into outer space, looking for more help. The Avengers went back to Stark tower. And Harry went back to Ginny and his family. Ron and Hermione, however, didn't go back home. They went to Greece, hoping to find some magical weapon, or something. They actually don't find anything, or come back until the end of the war. Oh, well.

And me? I went to Loki. He still didn't know about the war.

"You used to know," he said quietly, jerking me out of my head.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Know what hope was," he said.

"There was something that a friend of mine told me," I said. "Well, she was more than a friend. Like a sister, actually." But I didn't really want to get into Isabelle's and my relationship, so I let it be at that.

"What was that?" Loki asked.

"Hope. It doesn't just mean something. There's something else to it, as well," I said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Do you know what HOPE stands for?" I continued.

"Hold

On

Pain

Ends.

Everything ends."


	86. Chapter Seventy Seven

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died.

The first fifteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever.

And then I met a man called The Doctor.

A man who could change his face.

And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end.

That's what I thought. But then came the Army of Demons. Then came Lucifer, and the War. And that's when it all ended.

This is the story of how I died.


	87. Chapter Seventy Eight

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

I don't really know how it happened. All I remember is that I broke into Amtrak.

Someone – Charlie, I think – discovered that Moriarty had created a company called Amtrak. It was a ruse that allowed them to ship certain things into the country – ingredients for spells, weapons, the like.

Charlie – or whoever – had figured out that they had shipped something big, something that we all thought would boost their power in the war. Which is saying something, because for now, with our side disbanded, they had practically won.

We all agreed to regroup after I broke into Amtrak.

The Doctor still wasn't back, but we had found new weapons and new soldiers, and we were ready.

We just had to see what Moriarty had shipped in.

* * *

I was the only one who was breaking in. Everyone else would communicate with me from their home bases.

I went in through the air ducts, of course. To tell you the truth, I kind of always wanted to break into a building via air ducts. Well, I can cross this off my bucket list.

I took me awhile – like four hours – but I finally found the right room.

But do you know how easy it is to get lost in air ducts? Even if you have a map?

* * *

When I finally found the room, it turned out that the box was in the safe.

I put down my laptop (yes, I brought it with me), and set it up.

The screen was split in four. Slowly, the pictures came in focus.

"Hello," Sherlock said. He and John had joined Lestrade at Scotland Yard, which is where they were viewing this from.

On another screen were the Avengers, viewing from Tony's tower.

Dean, Sam, and Cas viewed from another screen, back in the bunker.

In the last square was Harry.

The Doctor wasn't there because he was still busy.

"Hey," I said. "Any of you know how to blow open a safe?"

"You're not a witch, so you can't use the Alohomora spell," Harry said.

"How about you, Sherlock?" John asked.

Everyone was waiting, expectant.

"Contrary to everyone's beliefs, I don't know everything," Sherlock said.

"Wait, could you repeat that?" Dean asked. "Just let me get out a tape recorder…"

Sherlock glared at his screen.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm taping this entire conversation," Tony said.

Everyone but Sherlock started laughing.

"Hey!" I said. "HEY!"

Everyone stopped. "Guys, as funny as that is, do remember that I just broke into the enemy's HQ. Can we please focus for now?"

Everyone got quiet, and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone remained quiet.

"Really?" I asked. "None of you have any ideas?"

Dean spoke up, "I don't think that you can crack that safe open."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish!" He protested. "Couldn't you do the astral project thingy to at least see what was in there?"  Everyone was quiet.

"Why are you all acting so surprised?" Dean asked.

"Because it's a good idea," Sherlock said.

"Well, thanks for the boost of confidence," Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey, guys," I said, before things got out of hand. "That's a really good idea, but I don't know if it will work,"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, to astral project successfully, I need to be in a safe place. That's why, most of the time, I would astral project in the Tardis. I don't know if it will work here, but I'll try," I said.

I closed my eyes, and tried to relax. After about five minutes, nothing happened. Which is saying something, because sometimes it only takes me ten seconds.

I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry guys, but it didn't work."

"Try one more time," Sam encouraged.

I closed my eyes again. And right as I started floating away, the sounds of alarms snapped my soul back to the present.


	88. Chapter Seventy Nine

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

Isabelle was reading when the alarms went off.

"Not again!" she said, marking her page and closing the book.

"Lucifer!" She said loudly, walking into the other room. "Why do demons keep on tripping the alarms?"

Lucifer, Moriarty, and the Master were playing poker. It seemed like Moriarty was winning.

Lucifer put down his hand. Everyone turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What do you mean, 'what am I talking about'?" Isabelle asked. "You're minions are setting off the alarms! Again!"

"No, they're not," Moriarty said.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"They're not. You would have sensed it," Moriarty said.

Isabelle froze, as everything made sense.

Not too long ago, they created a hive mind to one-up the other side. Isabelle was in control. She knew what every demon was doing, every alien. The only ones who didn't join the hive mind were Lucifer, Moriarty, the Master, and their generals.

For instance, not all of the villains in all books, and TV shows joined the evil side. Sebastian Monroe, from Revolution, was on the good side. As was Klaus from Vampire Diaries and Originals. But Slade from Arrow joined Isabelle's side.

The ones that joined Isabelle's side became generals. They didn't become part of the hive mind either. Neither did Crowley or Abbadon.

The Master wanted to do that thing where he turned every demon into him, but Lucifer, Isabelle, and Moriarty all agreed that that they should stay far away from that idea.

Truthfully, most of the Master's ideas get shot down, but he was still very useful for his knowledge on Time Lord technology and the Doctor.

Isabelle had not sensed a demon tripping the alarms. Which means…

It wasn't one of their soldiers. It was someone else.

The Master walked over to their set of computers and tinkered with them. He mumbled something like, "Human technology is terrible."

Everyone all glanced at the screen as the room that set the alarms off showed up on screen. And the intruder was…

Rissa.

"What do we do with her?" Lucifer asked.

"We kill her," The Master said.

"That's too predictable," Moriarty said.

They all turned to look at Isabelle. "What do we do?" Moriarty asked. You could see how much he hated having to say. But he did have to admit, with Isabelle in charge: things got done.

Isabelle had been careful to keep her relationship with Rissa a secret.

"I'm leaving it up to you," she said, putting Rissa's fate in their hands.

And then she turned and walked out of the room.


	89. Chapter Eighty

**Chapter Eighty**

My eyes snapped open wide, and I looked at my computer screen with alarm.

"Get out of there!" Harry said urgently.

I ran over to the air ducts, ready to pull the vent off.

"Ow!" I said, pulling my hand back. It was burned, all ready to start blistering. As I looked back at the vent, bars came down, locking it shut.

I ran over to the door and peeked outside. Demons were running for it.

"Shit!" I cursed, closing the door, and locking it. I pushed one of the big file cabinets in front of the door.

I ran back to my computer. "There's no way out. I'm trapped." I said.

"I can get you," Cas said, standing up. "Angels regained the ability to teleport."

He disappeared. I looked around the room.

"Is he there yet?" Sam asked.

"No," I said slowly, still looking around.

He reappeared back into the bunker with the boys. "I'm sorry, Rissa. It's warded against angels. I should have seen that coming."

"It's okay, Cas," I said. "Don't blame yourself for something like that."

"I'll call the Doctor," Lestrade said, picking up his phone and moving out of view.

But I knew it was useless. Even if he could reach the Doctor, I wouldn't be saved. If Amtrak was warded against angels, it would be warded against the Tardis, too.

There was a bang on the door. The demons where plowing the door open.

I got a piece of chalk and quickly drew a Devil's Trap on the floor. There was no way they could miss it. And it was big, too. Big enough to hold twenty, thirty people.

That would hold them off, but not for long.

I walked back to the computer. I was reminded of the season 4 finale, again. Except this time, I was Harriet Jones.

"Guys," I began quietly. Sherlock, Dean, Harry, and Thor all opened their mouths to say something, but I held up a finger. "No. Let me finish."

I took a deep breath. "You are my family. All of you. And you need to promise to take care of each other. I love all of you. And I'm honored to have fought with you. I'm honored to be called your friend. And I hope that you consider me family, as well."

"We do," Sherlock said quietly. He was the only one who seemed to be able to speak. Everyone else was, surprising, crying. Well, not all of them. Tasha and Clint weren't. Neither was Cas. But they were the type of people who have seen so much, that they  _couldn't_ cry.

Surprisingly, the pounding on the door stopped. That made me think that they had come up with an idea get to me quicker.

"Tell the Doctor that I love him," I said. "And that I have considered him my father since we started these adventures."

The entire wall blew up. Now there was no wall blocking the demons.

"I don't want you to see this," I said quietly. "I love you. Goodbye."

That's when the tears started coming. I typed a destruction sequence into the laptop, and closed it.

As the demons shuffled into the room, pointing weapons at me, I slowly fell to my knees, my hands on the top of my head.

And I closed my eyes.


	90. Chapter Eighty One

**Chapter Eighty One**

"So we've agreed to kill her, correct?" The Master asked.

"Yes," Lucifer said. "But we can't just kill her. We need to move her,"

"What does that mean?" Moriarty asked.

"Well, if we just kill her, and she goes to Heaven, or even Hell, then Castiel can get to her, and bring her back to life. We need to put her in a different Afterlife," Lucifer explained.

"A different afterlife?" The Master asked.

"Yes. There's one for every different religion, and mythology. The default is Heaven and Hell. Or Purgatory, if you're a monster. But if you believe in something else, you could go there. There's the Underworld, Valhalla...there are endless Afterlifes. We need to put her in one that Castiel can't get to."

"Or the Doctor," The Master added.

"I say Valhalla," Lucifer said.

"Why?" Moriarty asked.

"Valhalla is the Norse Afterlife. The Vikings believed in it. But there are none of them alive now. That means that no one believes in it, so it will be closed off. To angels, to the Tardis. It will be a bit hard to get her in there, but we can bribe a Valkryie."

"Which is?" The Master asked.

"They would deliver the heroes to Valhalla," Lucifer explained. "And I can pop into Purgatory and grab one. So Valhalla?"

"Valhalla," The Master agreed.

Moriarty nodded.

* * *

Normally, I can't astral project unless I feel safe.

But I was going to die. I knew that, and there was nothing that would stop it.

And I had one last goodbye to say.

So I left my body.

* * *

 

Loki was in the library.

"Oh, Rissa," he said, closing his book and standing up. "It's been a whil-"

He stopped when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I've been keeping a secret from you. For the last four or five years, I've been fighting a war to protect the Earth. Actually, I'm not just a soldier; I'm the commander."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Loki asked. "I – I could have fought, I could have helped."

"I don't know why I didn't tell you," I said. I was crying, very slowly, and quietly. "But there's something you need to know."

He waited patiently.

"I'm going to die," I said, swallowing.

"Of course you're going to die," Loki said sadly. "You're human. That day is going to come."

"No," I said. "I mean I'm going to die. Now."

He froze. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice getting sharp.

"I got caught by the enemy, and they're going to kill me. Now," I said.

Loki's mouth opened, and closed. "I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

"Well, I do," I said sadly. "And I suppose….if there's one last chance to say it…"

I looked directly into his eyes. And I could tell, that he knew what I was going to say.

But before I got to finish what I was going to say, I died. And I vanished from Loki's view. Leaving only the echo of two words, instead of four.

"Loki. I-"

* * *

_Love you._

_Loki, I love you._


	91. Chapter Eighty Two

**Chapter Eighty Two**

"Cas?" Dean asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Is she okay?" Sherlock asked, getting his face all up in the camera. John pulled him back.

"She is…." At first, Cas was going to say that she was alright. And then he felt her life force disappear – her soul released. "Dead. She's dead." His head fell down sadly, and he turned away from the screen.

"There must be something you can do!" Harry said, desperately.

"There is nothing," Cas said sadly, his back to the camera. "She's gone."

"No," Thor said, closing his eyes. "No, it can't be."

"Yes!" Cas said, turning back to the screen. "She is gone!"

"Come on, Cas," Dean said. "There has to be something you can do. It wouldn't be that hard to break into Heaven, would it?"

"She's not in Heaven," Cas said.

"Hell, then," Sam said. "You got us out. Both of us. You can get her out, too."

"She's not in Hell, either. When they killed her, they realized that they needed to put her in a place that we couldn't get to. She's unreachable."

"Someone has to be able to do it," Sherlock said. "With all of the different types of species, and religions-"

"We  _can't_ ," Cas said. "She's gone. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

The corner of their screens where Rissa had been flickered. For a second, everyone thought that Cas was wrong. That she was okay. Alive.

The screen fuzzed into focus, and the Doctor tapped on the glass. He had that big goofy smile on his face that he gets when he's excited about something. "Hello?" he asked. "Oh! Guys, guess what! I have wonderful news! I-"

He noticed everyone's sad faces. "What happened?" he asked. He looked around at all of the screens. "And where's Rissa?"

"There's something you need to know," Dean said quietly.


	92. Chapter Eighty Three

**Chapter Eighty Three**

"Hello, Heimdall," Loki said.

"Hello, Loki," Heimdall said. After many years of ruling, with Odin dead and Loki as king, the nine realms have surprisingly settled down. Eventually, everyone accepted Loki as their ruler. Almost a thousand years had passed since the day Rissa died. That's why he came out here. In a few minutes time, she will be gone for a millennium.

* * *

When she disappeared from view, a tear fell from Loki's eye, and he whispered, "Rissa."

He had not said her name since.

* * *

"Do you ever get tired, Heimdall?" Loki asked. "Standing here, watching over everything. It must get rather sad."

"I'm used to it," Heimdall boomed. "In a way, yes, it is sad. Watching so many souls lights' burn out. But it is inspiring to watch the way that the worlds change."

Loki was quiet, and looked out over the heavens, among the stars.

Rissa was out there. Somewhere. At peace, hopefully.

"What about you, Loki?" Heimdall asked.

"What?" Loki asked, snapping back to attention.

"Why are you so sad?" Heimdall asked.

"A girl," Loki said. "Why else?"

Heimdall gave a little chuckle. "Oh, but it was more than that, wasn't it?"

Loki sighed. "Yes. She was no ordinary girl."

"What happened to her?" Heimdall asked.

"It was a long time ago," Loki said quietly. "She's gone."

Heimdall looked at him sadly as Loki whispered. "Of course, that's what humans do. They die."

"What was her name?" Heimdall asked.

Loki checked the time, and waited a few seconds for it to mark the anniversary of her death. Then he could finally say it. He could breathe her name and release the pain that he kept tight inside him for centuries.

"Rissa. Her name was Rissa."

* * *

_"When you lose the most important person to you in the entire world, where is all that love – love you never even knew you were capable of – supposed to go?_

 - Ted Michael, _Crash Test Love_

* * *

Loki awoke with a start, gasping for breath. He was in his royal chambers. It has only been a week since Rissa died.

 _That was odd_ , he mused, sitting up in bed. He was covered in sweat.

He looked over at the mirror hanging on the wall. His entire chest was covered in sweat. The only thing he slept in was pants, of course.

He reached his hand to his chest. It burned to touch.

Now Loki was really confused. Not only was he seeing visions of the future, which never happens, but he (a Frost Giant) was covered in sweat. He was burning up.

"Hello, Loki," a voice said.

Loki didn't jump. But he snapped his neck in the voice's direction.

There was a man there in a trench coat, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. His tie was on backwards. But he was more than a man, Loki could see. Much more.

"Are you the one who gave me this vision, angel?" Loki asked.

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. His voice was very deep.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because I need your help to save her," the angel said.

"My help?" Loki asked. "Why not save her yourself? It's  _your_  precious Heaven."

"I  _can't_." The angel said.

"LIAR!" Loki screamed, shoving the angel into the wall. He pulled out his knife and held it against the angel's throat.

"Save her!" Loki demanded.

"I can't!" the angel said.

"Save her!" Loki shouted. "Save her! I know you can do it! You need to save her! Save her!" But he knew that this angel was telling the truth. He dropped the knife and collapsed to his knees, slowly crying. He let out everything that was pent up inside of him. The pain of losing Rissa. The anger of letting it happen. The guilt of not being there for her.

The angel didn't move. He stayed there, and waited for Loki to recompose himself.

Loki didn't look up. "What do you need me to do?" he whispered, hanging his head, defeated.

"She isn't in Heaven or Hell," the angel explained. "She locked up in a place that I cannot reach. It has been sealed off. It was sealed off centuries ago."

Loki looked up at the angel with curiosity.

"I cannot enter," the angel continued. "But  _you_  can."

"Where?" Loki whispered, deathly pale, his skin regaining its normal icy color.

"Valhalla," the angel whispered.

"Why not get my brother to do it?" Loki asked.

"Thor is not a true Asgardian," the angel explained. "Not anymore."

"Besides," the angel continued. "You can only bring someone back from Valhalla if you truly love them, and if you need them more than Valhalla does."

And then he disappeared.

* * *

"Heimdall!" Loki demanded, as he reached the end of the bridge. "I need to enter Valhalla."

"My Lord, Valhalla has been closed off for centuries. It gained all the warriors it needed."

"I don't care," Loki snarled. "I must enter."

"Alright, My Liege," Heimdall said, powering the bridge.

As Loki was consumed by the rainbow light of the BiFrost, he kept one thought in mind. A conversation that he and Rissa once had.

 _"What does hope look like?"_ he had asked.

 _"I don't know. Ask someone who knows,"_ Rissa has said.

He finally knew what hope looked like. Hope was a mix of the rainbow lights of the BiFrost and the stars. Hope was the universe, and the trillions of souls burning with a fiery passion. It was ice so cold it burned, and it was lava so cold it froze. It was every thought, every feeling, and every emotion at once. Hope was blinding.

* * *

And in his mind, Loki chanted a phrase Rissa had once said.

_"Do you know what HOPE stands for? Hold On Pain Ends. Everything ends."_

And Loki held on so tightly, he thought his hands would break into a million pieces.


	93. Chapter Eighty Four

**Chapter Eighty Four**

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath.

In the bed next to mine, Isabelle marked her book and glanced over curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her with bewilderment. What?...

As it dawned to me, I hung my head in my hands. "It was just a dream," I whispered.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked. "Let me guess, I was in it. I did something stupid, didn't I? Like rollerblading through school naked?"

"You could say that," I said quietly, thinking about her betrayal.

I sighed. "I just…I can't believe that it was all a dream," I said, shaking my head. "It felt so real. I didn't want it to end." Despite what happened with Isabelle, I still wanted to stay. With the Doctor, and Loki, and all of my friends.

"Good dream?" Isabelle asked.

I thought of the things I've seen. Of the lives I've took, of the pain it caused me.

"No." I said. "I never said that."

* * *

Isabelle always woke up early. Our foster parents didn't give a shit, anyway. She would wake up early, pack our lunches, make sure we had all of our homework, and then read. She could never sleep, so why not?

When that was done, we all piled into the car. There was Isabelle, me, Jacob and Emma, Toby, and Jamie. We dropped Jamie and Toby off at elementary school. Jamie was a six year old girl, who had an affinity for dead things. She was in Kindergarten. Toby was a boy who was obsessed with vehicles. Cars, trains, planes, anything. He was in third grade. Jacob and Emma were twins, both eleven, in sixth grade. We dropped them off at middle school. Emma loved to read and Jacob loved to draw. Then Isabelle and I were off to high school. Isabelle was a year older, so while I was a sophomore, she was a junior.

I didn't really know how to react to her. She seemed normal, but I just had a dream where she went crazy and tried to take over the world. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something?...

I would have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

It was weird. Staring in the mirror. In the dream, I had gotten so used to my twenty two year old face. But now, staring back at me was my younger, fifteen year old one. The one that I started the story with.

Except a little different. There was a sadness overshadowing the girl's face. That was new.

* * *

I drifted through the entire day, with the same expression on my face. It was like I was just…there. I wasn't actually taking anything in. I didn't pay attention in class. I sort of just looked down at my desk. I was too sad to do anything.

It was so sad, and so boring. So I would close my eyes. And then I was on the moon, with the Doctor and Harry. I was on Asgard, playing with Thor and Loki. I could close my eyes, and return to this dream that stayed so vivid in my mind.

But I knew that it was only a matter of time before it would fade.

"Rissa? Rissa?" I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Loki.

I opened my eyes and looked around the classroom. The teacher was still droning on about math, or history, or whatever class this was. No one had called my name.

Great. I was so sad, that I was mixing up my dream with the present.

As I left the class, I could almost see Loki behind me, running after me shouting, "Rissa!" only to be swallowed by the sea of students.

I had to leave that dream behind.


	94. Chapter Eighty Five

**Chapter Eighty Five**

Later that day, I was laying in bed, about to fall asleep. I began to wonder if I would return to that dream world I created. It had ended with my death, so maybe I would come back to life. Maybe the story wasn't over yet.

* * *

In my dream, I was in a room full of white. White bed, white walls, white curtains. The room was almost bare of furniture.

I was wearing a white dress. It was light, almost like a slip.

I got out of bed and ran for the door. Inside was a maze of hallways. There was windows everywhere, letting light stream through. It was almost like Asgard, except white instead of gold. It was somewhat like how I pictured Mount Olympus, but it still looked more like a white Asgard.

Except it was completely empty.

I ran around the entire palace – that was the only way to describe it – and discovered that it was completely empty.

In what had to be a dining hall, the room was completely empty except for a white throne in the front of the room. It looked like a mirror of the throne room on Asgard.

Except in white.

I would walk out on the balcony, and gaze at the stars. I would visit this place night after night. I would wake up in the dream to find many things – books, easels and paint, a piano.

And I would spend the dream creating something.


	95. Chapter Eighty Six

**Chapter Eighty Six**

Loki had been trying to break through Valhalla's barrier, but it stayed strong. He managed to appear to Rissa several times during the day, calling out her name, but she couldn't hear him. She thought that it was real, when really, she was in a dream stasis. All he had to do was wake her up.

* * *

Several days later, I was in school when it happened. I was in the middle of math class.

"Rissa," came a voice.

I looked around the room.

"Rissa!" the voice said again. It was much louder this time. It sounded like Loki again.

In front of me, Loki shimmered into existence.

"Rissa, we haven't got much time. I need you to wake up," he said.

Great. More hallucinations. I moved my head over to the side so I could see the board around Loki.

"Rissa, why aren't you listening to me?" he asked, moving in front of me. "I need you to wake up!"

I ignored him again, moving my head to the other side.

"Rissa! WAKE UP!" He shouted, grasping my shoulders. His touch sent an electric shock through me, sending stars through my eyes.

And I woke up.


	96. Chapter Eighty Seven

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

I woke up in the white bed that I normally laid on.

I was in the Palace I visit in my dreams. Huh. Guess that that was actually real, and that my life that I was living was actually the dream.

I snapped right up, threw off the covers, and leapt out of bed.

I knew exactly where Loki was.

I ran through the white halls, barefoot. It was absolutely silent, except for my heavy breathing, and my bare feet slapping the ground.

I skidded around the corner into the throne room.

Loki sat on the throne. He sat up straighter when he saw me.

For a moment, there were no words. The only sound that echoed between us was my heavy breathing, and perhaps my heartbeat, if he could hear it. It was pounding so loudly that I thought that my chest would burst.

I broke the silence. "What is this place?"

"Valhalla," Loki answered quietly. We were over twenty feet away from each other, yet our voices clearly echoed across the room. "'Hall of the Slain' as they call it."

"What happened to it?" I asked quietly.

"It's empty," Loki replied. "It served its purpose. Odin collected only the mightiest warriors that fell on the battlefield. They became known as the Einherjar. Their purpose was to aid Odin during Ragnorak, the final battle of the gods."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Loki said. "Ragnorak still hasn't happened yet."

"So where are the warriors?" I asked.

"In Folkvangr," Loki answered. "Or 'field of the host'. Because of Odin's death, they have gone to the field where the other fallen warriors are sent to."

"The ones who weren't strong enough to go to Valhalla?" I asked.

Loki nodded solemnly. There was something about the way that he looked around the room.

"You've been here before," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, once," he replied. "When I was a boy. Eventually, the guarded walls of this place recognized me as that boy and as the present King of Asgard, but at first, it rejected me as I am…from Jotunheim."

I nodded in understanding. Valhalla wouldn't accept a Frost Giant as the King of Asgard.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we leave this place, and rejoin your family on the battlefield." Loki got up from the throne and walked down several steps. Without even realizing it, I walked forward, until I was waiting a mere three steps from him. "And my brother," he added as an afterthought. "Will you join me?"

Loki held out his hand.

I smiled tentatively.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand.

And almost instantly, the BiFrost sucked us up through space.


	97. Chapter Eighty Eight

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

Except it didn't.

Because we didn't make it.

On the way out, we hit some kind of wall.

Loki and I fell to the ground, with me banging my head on the way.

"Oww," I said, rubbing my head. "Then again, getting out of this place…You didn't think that it would be that easy, did you?"

Loki didn't seem to hear me. He almost seemed frozen. "I know what we have to do. To escape this place."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yeah? You want to let on anytime soon?"

He looked up, into my eyes. "We need to make you an Asgardian."

My eyebrows went higher. "How the hell do we do that?"

"There is a process," he said, sitting up. "But it's going to hurt."

"Doesn't everything?" I muttered.


	98. Chapter Eighty Nine

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

While Loki left Asgard to retrieve Rissa, everyone else was gathering there forces. On all of the realms (other than Midgard, of course), they were gathering everyone for their army, and Heimdall would summon them up to Asgard.

This is where Loki and I appeared. We went to the entrance hall, where Odin would make his speeches to all of Asgard.

No, I'm not going to tell you about how I became an Asgardian, because 1) it was really confusing 2) I don't really remember and 3) it was super painful and I don't want to relive it.

Get over it. Basically it felt like someone ripped off all of my skin and then hot glued it back on with glass shards covered in acid.

That's the best description you're getting, so savor it.

* * *

Loki and I watched from his throne chair as more and more people kept appearing and walking down the BiFrost.

When everyone had gathered, Loki cleared his throat, and magnified his voice using magic.

"I have brought you all here today to ask for your help."

There were some gasps among the crowd, and definitely some wide eyes. The great Loki, asking for help? It was almost unheard of.

"We have all had our differences," Loki continued. "But for once in thousands of years, there are peace among the nine realms. Or there was."

Using magic, Loki projected an image of Earth to the audience.

"This is Midgard," Loki said. "Recently, they have had some troubles with their dimensions. While they have been trying to straighten it out, several people from the other dimensions had taken over. Before they are able to fix their planet, they must defeat these leaders."

Loki projected images of The Master, Moriarty, and Lucifer.

"This," he pointed to the Master, "is the Master, a Time Lord with a broken gear. This," he pointed to Moriarty, "is James Moriarty, a master criminal. And this," he gestured to Lucifer, "is the one that the humans call 'The Devil', or 'Satan'."

He waited for the army to calm down. There were lots of shouting and discussions about Time Lords, especially since Gallifrey had disappeared. Not only that, but this human army was facing what they considered to be their Devil.

"I will now let the leader of the opposing army speak." He gestured to me to step forward.

I cleared my throat. "Hello. I am Rissa Osbourne. And my army is at a stalemate with theirs. We need something to give us a boost, and you are it! Please, if you can, volunteer to help."

Everyone was quiet. Slowly, Sif raised her hand to the air.

"I will help," she said.

Fandral, Holstagg, and Kogun all pounded once on their chest and raised their hands to the air as well. "We will fight with you, as well."

As I smiled, more and more warriors would volunteer.

And as time passed, the entire army agreed to fight.

Really, it wasn't that surprising. After peace for so long, everyone was practically jumping for a war.

So we went on the move, back down to Midgard.

Back home.


	99. Chapter Ninety

**Chapter Ninety**

I didn't like it.

It's odd. I thought that I would love being something like an Asgardian.

But I didn't. I didn't feel like  _me._  I was a stranger in my own body.

"It feels so odd," I murmured to Loki as we rode down the BiFrost. I gazed at the stars as we passed by. Have they always been this bright? We both sat on a beautiful horse. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared of the horse at all. When I was a child, even up until now, I've always hated horses. Well, that's not entirely true. They are beautiful, majestic creatures, but I am terrified of them. I was always scared that they would buck me off, or kick me in the face with their hind hooves, or stampede over me. But I felt perfectly at home on this horse's back. Maybe it was an Asgardian thing.

"What does?" Loki asked.

"Being an Asgardian," I said. "I just feel so…weird. Like I do on days when I wake up and my anxiety is getting to me, and suddenly there's not enough air, and there's an itch running through my entire body that I can't scratch. I just feel so…alien, in this body."

Loki laughed at my choice of words. I didn't even realize the pun until he started laughing. "Don't worry," he said. His voice sounded like melted honey. "You'll adjust. After all, you have thousands of years to do it."

I raised my eyebrows. I had completely forgotten that. And it made me wonder…did Loki change me into an Asgardian for more than one reason? I remember when he was talking to Thor, about how Jane was a human, and she'd die eventually, as a human's lifespan is only a small blip on their timeline. Maybe Loki made me an Asgardian…so I wouldn't leave him.

Oh, that's silly. Right? I mean…he wouldn't… Right? RIGHT?

"But it will be harder," Loki said, snapping me back to reality. "You have better sight, better hearing. All of your senses are enhanced. You're stronger, more nimble, more graceful. Once you adjust, you'll become in much better control of your body parts."

Well that explained why his voice sounded so good. And why I almost couldn't stop looking away from the stars. Why they seemed so much brighter than before.

"Loki, if you know all of this stuff, that means that someone else was converted to an Asgardian," I said, realizing something.

"Yes," he replied. "Only once, other than yours.

"Who?" I asked.

"My mother," he replied, eyes set straight ahead. "Frigga. But that's a story for another time."

I looked up. We had reached the end of the bridge.

And we were consumed in a mix of rainbow light and stars.

 


	100. Chapter Ninety One

**Chapter Ninety One**

They were dying on the battlefield.

Everyone had regrouped, with what allies and weapons that they could find.

But what they found were merely scraps.

Yet, they still fought. For their worlds. For Rissa.

* * *

For several years, since it started, the war had been at a stalemate. Each side would get new weapons, or more allies, and they would surge ahead in the war, but they would quickly fall back down into a stalemate.

But it wasn't a stalemate anymore.

* * *

"We're losing!" Harry shouted to Sam as they fought. His voice was almost lost in the heavy wind.

"We can't give up!" Sam shouted back. "We need to finish this! We need to win!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Harry asked. "No one is coming to our rescue. We've run out of fuel. Everyone just keeps on dying. Everyone is fed up with this war. We can't win."

Just as he said that, a big beam of light fell from the sky, with a mix of rainbow colors. Out of the light, Loki, on a horse, with Rissa on his back, rode out, calling, "For Asgard!"

And out of the light came an endless stream of warriors.


	101. Chapter Ninety Two

**Chapter Ninety Two**

"How is this possible?" the Master demanded, looking at Lucifer. "How is she still alive?"

"I don't know!" Lucifer shot back.

"We need to do something about her," Moriarty said.

"Leave her to me," Isabelle said quietly.

The three of them stopped their bickering and looked over at Isabelle. She was standing by the window, looking out into the night sky.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"Leave her to me," Isabelle whispered. "I've needed to talk to her,"

Isabelle looked down to the battlefield, watching Rissa ride around with Loki, slaughtering their soldiers by the hundreds.

"It's time to talk," she said, pulling out a knife and playing with it in her hands. She looked up from the knife and glanced down at Rissa on the battlefield. "Dear sister."


	102. Chapter Ninety Three

**Chapter Ninety Three**

After a fierce day of fighting, we huddled in the leaders' tent.

We had easily taken the army, and the day ended with them hastily retreating, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Now, the Avengers, the Doctor, the Winchesters, Harry, Sherlock and John, and Loki and I, all stood in the tent with each other.

Damn, I really need to come up with a name for us.

We all celebrated happily with the fact that I was still alive.

Thor kind of took Loki's 'I'm still alive and I'm the King of Asgard,' explanation with stride. Everyone did, because he got me back, and he came to the rescue with a huge army that would help us win the war.

Sam, Dean, the Doctor, Thor, Steve, John, and Harry, all hugged me immediately. Cas didn't really know what to do when I hugged him, and Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Sherlock all kind of shied away from my hugs.

"You're alive!" Harry said.

"I am proud to call you an Asgardian, my sister," Thor said, somewhat doing this weird bow thing. I'm guessing it's because I changed from human to Asgardian, and, according to Loki, that doesn't happen very often.

"I can't believe you died," the Doctor said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, then looked around at all of them.

"Wait," I said, "are you guys telling me that you that I was  _dead_  dead?"

They nodded.

"Alright," I said. "Raise your hand if you have not died, faked your death, or have been presumed dead by friends."

Everyone looked around at each other. No one raised their hands.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas. "I guess….we do die a lot," he admitted.

"I faked my death," Sherlock said.

"I went missing for several days in Afghanistan. They presumed that I was dead," John said slowly.

"Voldemort killed me," Harry said.

"When I was kidnapped by those guys," Tony said, "and I got that piece of shrapnel in my chest which made me become Iron Man in the first place."

"When I got frozen in the ice," Steve said, nodding.

"I faked my death to leave America," Bruce said.

"I have been presumed dead on the battlefield many, many time," Thor said, nodding his head.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other. "Budapest," they both said.

"I faked my death and took the throne of Asgard," Loki said, shrugging.

Everyone stared at him for a bit before turning to the Doctor.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "I  _do_  fake my death quite a lot. Also, I guess that you could count the other times when I've regenerated as my death."

"See," I said. "Why is it such a surprise that I died?"

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that I was right.

Of course I was. I'm the Girl Who Knew Too Much. I'm always right, when it came to this specific group of people.

* * *

Suddenly, we heard a boom, and several screams.

We ran outside, watching as the demons marched out of every corner. We were surrounded. And at the head of them, was the one person that I didn't want to see.

Isabelle.


	103. Chapter Ninety Four

**Chapter Ninety Four**

_And promise me one thing, Loki."_

_"What's that?" Loki asked._

_"Promise me that you'll never let me forget that." Rissa said. "Make sure that I never give up on my family. Ever."_

* * *

**Say something I'm giving up on you.**

* * *

I walked out onto the battlefield, my sword grasped at my side. All around me, sword clashed, people screamed, and it all fell away.

I said nothing. I heard nothing. I merely walked forward, to my destination.

Isabelle and I gazed into each other's eyes. We less the seven feet apart.

All around us, the battle raged on, the hurricane it was. And we were the eye.

* * *

**I'll be the one if you want me too.**

* * *

She tightly held on to her knife while I held my sword by my side.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

* * *

**Anywhere I would have followed you.**

* * *

I closed my eyes and looked down at my feet.

"WHY?" she yelled.

* * *

**Say something I'm giving up on you.**

* * *

"I did it to keep you safe-" I said.

"Bullshit!" she replied. "You did it because you're a selfish bitch."

* * *

**And I…am feeling so small.**

* * *

My next reply was cold. "I did it for your protection – for our entire family's protection. The Doctor is  _dangerous_. I was going to find a way to join him and make it safe for us. But you had to watch the kids. Because you were the only one who could do it."

* * *

**It was over my head. I know nothing at all.**

* * *

"You should have taken us with you from the start," Isabelle said.

"I should have done a lot of things," I said. "I should have kissed Tommy Benson. I should have made friends. I regret a lot of things, Isabelle. But I  _don't_ regret going with the Doctor. And I don't regret my plan. Plus, it was never supposed to spin this out of control. He can time travel for Pete's Sake. We were supposed to go back to minutes after I left."

* * *

**And I…will stumble and fall.**

* * *

"But you didn't," Isabelle said icily.

"But I didn't," I said, sighing. "I never meant to hurt you."

"That didn't stop you, did it?" she asked.

* * *

**I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl.**

* * *

"Isabelle. You're family," I said.

She gave me a look like she had just realized something. "No," she said slowly. "I'm not. You're not my sister."

* * *

**Say something I'm giving up on you.**

* * *

"Isabelle – please – let me help you," I said.

"I don't need helping," she said. "This is who I am."

* * *

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**

* * *

"I love you," I said. "You're my family. My big sister."

* * *

**And anywhere I would have followed you.**

* * *

_Please._  I thought.  _Please just say the right thing._

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

* * *

"If you want to win this war, you'll have to kill me," she said.

* * *

**And I…will swallow my pride.**

* * *

"I can't do that," I said, backing up.

"It's you or me," she said. "Kill me, or die,"

* * *

**You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye.**

* * *

She charged for me. And I closed my eyes, and I lifted up my sword and swung it.

* * *

**Say something I'm giving up on you.**

* * *

I jumped as her blood splattered across my neck. I felt her head fall off her body and land at my feet, with her body tumbling after.

I dropped my sword, falling to my knees. I didn't open my eyes.

* * *

**Say something…**

* * *

Sister…goodbye.


	104. A Soldier's Pledge

**A Soldier's Pledge**

_"America must win this war. Therefore, I will work, I will save, I will sacrifice, I will endure, I will fight cheerfully and do my utmost, as if the issue of the whole struggle depended on me alone."_

_\- Private Martin A. Treptow_


	105. Part Five: The Aftermath and the Secret

Part Five: The Aftermath and the Secret


	106. Chapter Ninety Five

**Chapter Ninety Five**

A single sword laid on the battlefield. Littered with bodies, colored with blood, it was the only weapon that lay among the carnage. It sat next to the body of the Queen Bee – Isabella Osbourne.

As she was slain, her army fell with her. She had created a hive mind, all connected to her. And so the captain went down with the ship.

They ones who weren't connected to her mind were taken into custody – The Master by the Doctor, Moriarty by Scotland Yard, and Lucifer by the angels.

We won the war.

* * *

It seemed so pointless now. We spent five years doing nothing...

We had won, but it didn't feel like it. I had lost someone in ways worse than you could imagine. If she had just stayed dead after the accident, I would be able to move on.

But I don't know if I can move past this.

 


	107. Chapter Ninety Six

**Chapter Ninety Six**

They wouldn't stop talking.

We all sat in the Tardis together. The Winchesters, the Avengers (plus Loki), Harry, Sherlock and John, and the Doctor and I.

I should have come up with a name by now.

It was something that I could focus on. While everyone talked about…whatever, I forgot, I was thinking up names for our group.

Guardians of the Galaxy is out, because they're already a thing.

Defenders of Dimensions? Maybe. We do come from all different dimensions.

Everyone was getting so loud I couldn't think.

"Quiet," I said. It was a quick, sharp, word. I didn't look up from the floor.

Silence.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"Those are the first words that you've said since…we won," Loki said.

I shrugged.

"Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked. "We're wondering how to put the world back together again."

"It's still deteriorating," the Doctor said. "It can't handle the combination."

"Make a pocket universe," I said quietly. It was obvious.

"What?" John asked.

I sighed. "Make the area where the worlds are combined to a smaller place. Make it a small pocket universe, that's attached to this one. The dimensions should all snap back in place."

I looked back down, thinking about different names.

The Dream Team? No, that's still stealing a name from somewhere.

* * *

Everyone else was gathered in the Tardis with us. With the help of the Tardis and Jarvis, we managed to snap the universes back into place.

We said our goodbyes to each other.

I should have known that this would end.

Slowly, we dropped everyone off at their respective worlds.

And then it was us.

The group whose name I was still trying to find.

"Is this goodbye?" Steve asked, looking aroucnd at the group.

"No," the Doctor said. "We'll see each other again, but for now, you need to go back to your own worlds. You need to get on with your own lives."

We left Loki with Thor and the Avengers.

And then they were gone.

And then it was just the Doctor and I.

* * *

It was like in Season 3, when they lost a year. Except we lost five.

Everyone went back to their normal ages. Except for me. Because I was Asgardian, I stayed the same.

But it was almost as if it had never happened.

Except we remembered.

I knew what to call us now.

The Shadow Sacrificers.

Sure, it's not the best name, but it fit us.

We were in the shadows. We didn't get recognition.

And yet we sacrificed so much more than you could ask for. We didn't sacrifice ourselves. We killed our friends, our families for everyone.

For people who will never know the true story.


	108. Chapter Ninety Seven

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

I told the Doctor that I was going to take two more trips with him, and then I was retiring.

He simply nodded. I didn't need to explain why. Because it was just two much.

I had places to be, of course. Such as with Loki. But I was Asgardian now; I would live for thousands of years. Two more trips in a time machine weren't going to do any harm.

It's not like I would be late for anything.

Our first stop was answering a signal from a planet. It was sending out a message, across the entire universe, through every moment in time.

"You know what the signal is, don't you?" the Doctor asked as we arrived on the planet.

"Yes," I said. He wasn't surprised.

Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

Nothing seemed to do anything for us anymore.

* * *

"Now it's time for one last bow

Like all your other selves.

Eleven's hour is over now,

The clock is striking Twelve's."

"I don't get it," the Doctor said. "What does it mean?"

"You'll find out," I said quietly.

* * *

And it was over. And the Doctor retrieved his regenerative powers.

It was time to say goodbye.

"It just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, like breath on a mirror," The Doctor said. "Any moment now, he's coming."

I didn't say anything. I knew who was coming.

Time to meet Twelve.

"The next one. The Doctor is coming," he said.

"It's you, though," I said. "You  _are_  the Doctor."

"Yes," he said. And he smiled. "And I always will be."

He was glowing now.

"As times change, so must I," he said, gazing at his glowing hand. "We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people, all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you got to keep moving, as long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

"Goodnight, my Doctor," I said.

And so suddenly, you wouldn't see it if you blinked, his face flashed with golden light, and there was a different, older face looking at her.

"Hello, Doctor," I said. "We have on last trip to make."

And this man who I had yet to know asked, "To where?"

"To discover my secret."


	109. Chapter Ninety Eight

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

It was a regular Friday afternoon, when Steven Moffat was sitting alone in his office. He had just finished writing the first draft of Season Four, Episode One, of Sherlock. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed. Yes, the script was very good. If he kept writing at this pace, then he could get the episodes released in early 2015. That is, if Benedict and Martin weren't busy during the summer.

Very faintly, he heard his ringtone go off.

As it got louder and louder, he pulled out his phone.

 _How odd_ , he mused.  _No one is calling me._

The Tardis noise was getting louder and louder. He wondered what it was, if it wasn't his phone.

In the middle of his office, facing his desk, a brilliant, bright blue Police Box was shimmering into view.

Finally, the noise stopped, and it rested into place.

He started laughing. He walked around to the door of his office, stuck his head out, and shouted, "Very funny, Mark. I must admit, this is one of your better pranks. I have no idea how you did it."

"What are you talking about?" Mark Gatiss said, stepping out of his office.

"The Tardis!" Moffat said, pointing at the box behind him. "It's amazing. Did you use one of the props, or did you have someone make it for you?"

He walked back around to his desk, shuffling through his drawers.

"What?" Gatiss followed him behind the desk.

Moffat picked up a camera and snapped a picture of the Tardis.

"I didn't do this," Gatiss said slowly.

The stopped and looked at each other, before slowly facing the Tardis again.

Moffat lowered the camera.

"No," Moffat said. "No – No. How am I even considering it?"

"You read my mind," Gatiss said, coming around the desk to face the Tardis.

Moffat followed. "No. This. This has to be a prank. By Matt. Someone. It can't be-"

The door started to open.

"Real."

* * *

"Listen," I said quietly, facing the Doctor.

Facing this man that, even I, didn't know.

"You need to understand this," I took a deep breath before beginning. "The people we are going to go meet, are the writers of a very popular television show, called  _Doctor Who?_. It's about a Time Lord from Gallifrey, who stole a Tardis and ran away. How saved his planet, but thought he destroyed it. A man with two hearts, that finds brilliant people – ordinary people – who runs away with him to see the universe."

"What?" He asked.

"You're entire life story is spread out among fifty years for the world to see," I said. "That's how I know everything. About you, about everyone you've ever met."

He was quiet.

"Are you ready?" I asked, reaching out my hand.

He looked at it in quietly. "Does this mean that I'm just another fictional character who ended up in the wrong world?"

"We'll see, won't we," I said quietly.

And we stepped out of the Tardis.

 


	110. Chapter Ninety Nine

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

"Doctor," I said, standing in Moffat's office. "I would like you to meet Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss."

"You!" Moffat shouted, his face draining white, stumbling backwards. He crashed into his desk. "No. No no no no no no, this can't be real. I have to be dreaming."

I held up my hand. "How many fingers do I have?"

He looked at it. "Five."

"In a dream you have more fingers," I said. "You're not dreaming."

Slowly, he stood up.

"So," I said. "You want to explain why you're acting like you've seen a ghost. Because I've damn well never met you before."

"Well, Rissa," he said, "I've seen you before."

"Where?" Gatiss asked. "What is going on? Would someone explain, please?"

Moffat sighed. "Sit down. This is going to take a while."

* * *

It was almost funny, except, nothing was very funny anymore.

Not to me, at least.

"The story of the Doctor is passed down through this," Moffat said, tugging on a stone on his bracelet. "As the lead writer of the show changes, so does the owner of this bracelet."

"What do you mean?" Gatiss asked. It seemed like he was just as oblivious as the rest of us.

"It gives you dreams," Moffat said. "You have visions of the Doctor and his companions. And Rissa, I'm sorry that I changed so much-"

"What do you mean, changed so much?" I asked.

He sighed. "Russell didn't change anything. He wrote it exactly as the story came. I did the same for Amy, but you were different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, processing this new information.

"I had to change your character. For one, you were too young, at fifteen. Two, you were American. I had no idea how that would go over with everyone. Three, I knew that you would show up here, and I couldn't do that. Do you know what would happen if I put  _myself_  into the story? So instead, I took all of your knowledge of the Doctor and made the Impossible Girl plot. Also, even if I could get Kripke, Marvel, and Rowling to allow the crossover, people who didn't watch everything would become very confused, and it would be hard to film the five year war. It was hard enough for Russell to do the one – year thing with Martha, and it would be even harder to explain five years. And I just find actors who I feel look the closest to...you."

We were all quiet, and then the Doctor spoke up. "Well, it seems that one good thing has come from this: At least we know that I am real. You were simply seeing visions of me, not writing my story. And that," he gestured to the bracelet, "is part of the Tardis Data Core, which is why you've been seeing everything."

"Because the Tardis is your constant companion," I said quietly.

"Well," the Doctor said, getting up, "This was interesting. We'll be going now, and you will stop writing this story." He took the bracelet from Moffat. "And I'll be taking this,"

"No, you can't!" Moffat shouted.

"Doctor, wait!" I said.

He stopped and looked back at me. "Yes?"

"Please give it back to him," I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "You have no idea what Doctor Who has done for people. It has saved lives. It gives people hope when they have none. It inspires millions of people to be themselves and to realize just how important and unique they are. If it wasn't for Doctor Who, I would have killed myself years ago." There. It was out. The thing that I didn't want to say.

He looked at Moffat and Gatiss. "Is this true? Does it really have this effect on people?"

They nodded.

"I know that it invades your privacy," I said. "But it changes people's lives. It changed mine."

He handed the bracelet back to Moffat.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Keep writing. But I'll be keeping an eye on you."

He took my hand and led me back to the Tardis.

* * *

"So now where?" he asked.

"Now you take me back to Loki," I said. "I'm retiring from this. At least for a couple decades."

"Alright," the Doctor said, setting the location.

"But you need to promise me something, Doctor," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You need to promise that you'll visit every weekend. And you need to promise to find a new companion. And bring them with you."

"Why a new companion?" he asked.

"Because," I said. "You're not you when you're alone."

* * *

And in Moffat's office, the blue box disappeared from sight, with two writers staring at the empty spot in shock.

 


	111. Part Six: The House in the Woods

Part Six: The House in the Woods


	112. Chapter One Hundred

**Chapter One Hundred**

"Do you, Clarissa Osbourne, swear to lay your love and loyalty, to this man, Loki Laufeyson, and to accept him as your husband?"

I took a deep breath. "I swear."

"And do you, Loki Laufeyson, swear to lay your love and loyalty, to this woman, Clarissa Osbourne, and accept her as your wife?"

"I swear," Loki said, without a breath of hesitation.

"Clarissa Osbourne, do you accept the responsibilities of being Queen of Asgard?"

"Yes," I said.

"And Loki Laufeyson, do you swear to let your bride rule by your side as Queen?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"Do you both swear to treat each other with the uptmost respect and love, and to treat each other equally?"

"Yes," we said.

"Do you promise to trust each other despite your doubts, despite the accusations, and despite the situation?"

"Yes," we said.

"Then I pronounce you as husband and wife, and as King and Queen." Castiel put down his questions. "You may kiss the bride."

And for the first time, I kissed Loki. (I know, right? I can't believe that it took this long.)

After our kiss, I was crowned as Queen.

Loki and I locked hands. Throughout the entire ceremony, his stance, his expression, never wavered.

"All hail the Queen!" he shouted, raising my hand in the air.

"All hail the Queen!" the crowd shouted back.

In for the first time for forever, I smiled.


	113. Chapter One Hundred and One

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

Loki mentioned that it was the biggest wedding that every took place on Asgard. It certainly was very large. Everyone from the war attended.

We asked Cas to perform the service. He was nervous about it, but Dean convinced him to do it. The Doctor seemed a bit upset that he didn't get the chance, but I told him that he couldn't perform the service if he was also going to walk me down the aisle. Someone had too, and who better than him?

Thor was the best man. My foster siblings were there as well. Jamie and Emma were the flower girls, while Toby carried the rings, and Jacob carried my crown.

It was all perfect…

Except. I was missing someone.

My Maid of Honor.

Isabelle.

I chose to remember her from before she died. The first time. That's what I let my foster family think. They don't know that she came back to life, or about the war.

They didn't know anything.

And it was going to stay that way.

* * *

We started the reception with our waltz. Sherlock taught me how to do it.

"Wow," I said, as Loki spun me around. "Who would've thought, all those years ago, that we would end up like this?"

"I loved you from the beginning," Loki said, dipping me. "And now I get to spend forever with you. Something that I only dreamed of."

I raised an eyebrow. "You, dreamed?"

"It's not as unusual as you might think. To conjure up my illusions, I need to imagine them in their place," Loki said.

"How do you know this isn't an illusion?" I asked. He leaned me down.

"I don't," he whispered, spinning me out and back into his embrace. "But I'm willing to bet that it isn't."

We moved like water. We danced perfectly together, as if we've been dancing like this for ages. I doubt that the people around us would figure out that this was our first time dancing together.

* * *

That's the funny thing about love. You don't know that you needed it until you have it. Until you need that person so much that you can't breathe without it. And when you're not by their side, it's like you're missing half of you.

Love is a dangerous thing. It makes you rely too much on someone else. And when they're gone, you almost fall over from their absence.

But while it may be a weakness, it is also a strength.

Love gives you the power to do things: to be stronger, to be brighter.

Love is what starts war, and ends them. It unites us, and destroys us.

Love is the ultimate weapon.

* * *

The other couples joined us on the dance floor. As I watched them twirl around us, I couldn't help but look for Isabelle. She was supposed to be here.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" Loki asked. "Isabelle?"

"I just-" My throat closed up. "She was supposed to be here. It was never supposed to go like this."

"Every villain is a hero in their own mind," Loki said. "I should know."

The music stopped. Sherlock came up and tapped Loki on the shoulder. "May I steal the bride away for a dance?" he asked.

Loki stepped away gesturing to me. Sherlock took my hand and twirled me away.

As we danced away from Loki, I saw Thor come up to him. Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder, chuckling, and said, "My brother, I fear that you have lost her for the rest of the night. Everyone would like a chance to dance with the bride, and it seems that this room is mostly full of men."


	114. Chapter One Hundred and Two

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

Somewhere near the end of the reception, I managed to find my way outside.

I had just finished dancing with Harry when he secretly got me outside. "I know that look," Harry said. "That's what I felt after my battle with Voldemort. You need some fresh air. I'll just tell everyone you're in the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, I'll send Loki out. You need some time to yourselves right now."

He closed the door behind me, leaving me alone on the balcony.

I took a deep breath, and for the first time that night, I actually relaxed. I looked from the balcony to the stars. My god, they were beautiful.

"Stunning, aren't they?" a voice asked.

I turned. Coming up behind me was a woman. While she was beautiful, she also seemed just like any other person that you'd meet. She had this aura about her, like when you look at her your eyes wanted to jump right over her. I don't know if it was because I was an Asgardian, but my eyes managed to focus on her.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I don't know you. And nowadays, I know everyone."

She looked past me, out to the stars. "Aren't they wonderful?"

"The stars?" I asked. "Yes. Now who are you?"

"Do you know what Clarissa means?" she asked, ignoring my question. "Brilliant. Bright. Clear. Famous. You're certainly famous now."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I think it fits you well."

"And just who are you?" I asked.

"I'm an old friend." She turned to face me. I saw her brown eyes flicker, revealing the white underneath.

"You really don't know me?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, you're about too."

The door behind me opened. I turned, spotting Loki.

"But-" I said, turning back to her.

Except there was no one there.


	115. Chapter One Hundred and Three

**Chapter One Hundred and Three**

"I was thinking," Loki said. "We should choose your Asgardian name."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you need to choose a name for the legends. My mother did. Though she preferred that name over her original one."

"Well, what do you think it should be?" I asked.

"I was thinking Freya," Loki said. "Goddess of everything from love and beauty, to war and death. I was researching Norse legends, and her name popped up, yet I had never met her."

"Which means?" I asked.

"That I had yet to meet her. For instance, when Odin met my mother, the name Frigga was already spread across the stars. It settles itself into place. Plus, you will receive powers based on your strongest assets."

"So?" I asked.

"So…it would make you a mix of Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. And possibly Hades," Loki said.

"And do you think that fits me?" I asked.

"Honestly? Yes," Loki said.

And that was when I realized that, despite being the god of lies and trickery, he would always tell me the truth, no matter how harsh it may be.

"Well then. Tell the legends that I'm Freya," I said.


	116. Chapter One Hundred and Four

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

In the months that followed, I had a wonderful time.

In the beginning, I was often reminded about how Loki sprung his proposal on me. We live in this grand old house in the woods. And one day, we were watching a movie, (Macbeth. He had a great love of Shakespeare,) when he suddenly asked, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I asked. I had almost fallen asleep, laying on his chest. He had been playing with my hair.

"Will you become my wife?" Loki asked.

"I…"

"It's okay if you want to wait," he said quietly. But I guessed that he said that because of what I said next.

"No…I…I want to marry you. It just caught me by surprise."

"Good," he said, turning back to the movie.

I laid my head back on his chest.

* * *

Months later, I decided to teach him a valuable skill.

We went to an old abandoned parking lot.

"Alright," I said, as we climbed into the car. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Brake!" I shouted. We moved forward. "No! That's the gas!"

We swerved around in circles.

"Loki!" I shouted. "Hit the brake!"

He slammed the brake.

The car slammed into place, both of us falling into our seats again.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," I said.

* * *

"Alright, ease off the gas a bit," I said. This was our second attempt.

He slammed the brakes.

"No, Loki, those are the brakes," I said.

He switched back and forth between stomping on the gas pedal and on the brake pedal.

"Loki!" I shouted, as we edged forward and slammed to a stop repeatedly.

"Alright!" he said. "Give me one more try. I think I got this."

And then we were driving. Perfectly. Cruising along, driving perfect circles around a lamp post.

"Surprise," he said, smiling at me.

"Jeez, everyday is like April Fools with you, isn't it?" I said.

"What's April Fools?" he asked.

"It's a holiday that you practically invented," I said, laughing as we drove around the parking lot.

God, it felt good to laugh.

I haven't laughed in forever.


	117. Epilogue: The End

**Epilogue: The End**

An old man, with wrinkles of heavy clay, walked around, pulling a mop after him. The school was now completely clean. Part of him wondered why he didn't do anything else to make it easier, but he was too tired to do anything else.

He walked back to the closet to put his cleaning utensils away.

The school was quiet as he walked to the front entrance. The only sound that was heard was the shuffling of his feet. There would have been the thump of a cane, too, if he needed one. The school administration was shocked by how amazingly healthy he was for such an old man. His eyesight could see everything. He could hear over a while away.

But they didn't know that. They didn't know  _just_  how old he was. Or how special he was.

As he walked toward the front entrance, he turned off the lights, slowly coating the school in darkness.

He reached the front doors, grasping for his keys. With shaking hands, he unlocked the front door. He opened it, looking behind him to lock the door and turn off the lights. He let go of the door and walked forward –

But he wasn't outside.

He stood as the front entrance of a restaurant. The whole floor was big and open, with round tables scattered around, red and white checkered tabletops covering them. There was a wide stage on the far end of the room. It was almost as if he had gone back in time to one of those old time restaurants. On one side of the room, there was a bar and a kitchen. On the other, there was a coat room and the bathrooms. There was even a jukebox near the entrance.

This couldn't be right.

He turned and ran outside. He stood in the woods, looking up at a big, grand house. The driveway and trees were covered with snow.

He looked back to the door, and as he raised his hand to open it, he noticed his reflection.

 _No_ , he thought.  _It can't be_.

The face staring back at him was not one that he'd seen for hundreds of years.

It was of twenty or so, with messy, raven black hair, and eyes that glowed gold.

His eyes had stayed gold after he had lost his friend.

He walked back into the restaurant, ready to demand what happened.

"Hello," a girl said, standing behind the welcoming stand in the restaurant. "Welcome to Rissa's Restaurant. I'm Rissa. It's nice to meet you."

"What is going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rissa asked.

"Why am I…young? How am I here?" he demanded.

"Oh, Merlin, I shouldn't have to explain this to you," she said, smiling. "It's what you would've called magic, back in your day."

"How do you know who I am?" Merlin asked. He was starting to feel wary of this woman.

"There's a reason why they call me The Girl Who Knew Too Much," she said. "Let's just say that if you found this restaurant, you're in a certain category. And you needed to find it. Smile!"

Before Merlin could do anything, she picked up one of those old fashioned camera and snapped a photo. As Merlin blinked, a picture was shot out of the camera. She shook it around until the gray vanished and the picture developed. She picked up a black sharpie and wrote  **Merlin**  on it. She walked out from behind the stand and walked over to one of the walls framing the entrance. On the board labeled VISITORS, she tagged Merlin's photo on to the board. Next to it was a board labeled BANNED. On it were some pictures of some people named Metatron, Umbridge, Voldemort, and Magnussen, among some others. Merlin turned back to Rissa.

"What do you mean 'I needed to find it'?" Merlin asked.

"Ever read Harry Potter?" she asked, ignoring him. She grabbed a thumb tack and tried to find a place on the wall to put the photo.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Why?"

"You know how the Room of Requirement works?" she continued.

"Yes," he said.

"That's how this restaurant works. You only find it if you need…something. And, of course, you need to be a special type of person."

"Like magical?" Merlin asked. "How long has this been here?"

"About two months," she said. "And I guess you could go with 'magical,' but it's more like fictional."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"This is a pocket universe," Rissa said. "I don't know if you've heard of it, but after the Great War-"

"I've heard of it," Merlin said. "That was you?"

"Yes," Rissa said. "After the war, we had to return the world to normal. So to balance the world out, we squished all of the universes down into a small, pocket universe that was also adjacent to the regular one. I moved here, to the pocket universe, and I opened the restaurant, so people who had made friends from different universes during the war could meet up again."

"Really?" Merlin said.

"Yes," Rissa said. She turned and gestured to a table, where two people sat. "That is Sherlock Holmes, and that is Jim Moriarty. They're what you would call archenemies. They don't get along. But yet, they're the only people in the world with intelligence that matches each others. So every Tuesday and Thursday, they come around here at one on the dot, and play every game known to man. From chess to Operation. And they have this little banter, and something that's almost like a friendship going."

"That's…odd," Merlin said.

"See them over there," she asked, pointing at the other direction where several people where sitting. "That's Harry Potter's family. He comes here every day from eleven am to two pm."

"But…I thought they were dead," Merlin said.

"I said that this realm connects to every fictional universe. That includes living…and dead."

Merlin's heart began to race. "What?" he asked.

"You've been searching for someone, all these years," she said. "As Luna Lovegood's mother used to say, "The things that we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." She was looking behind him.

Turning, his heart thumping so hard it almost burst out of his chest, Merlin looked behind him, at the bar. Sitting on one of the stools, drinking some beer, was Arthur Pendragon.

"I've been helping him adapt," Rissa said, coming up next to him. "I seem to be doing a pretty good job. I've even got him to accept same – sex couples."

"Why would you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Let's be honest," she said. "We all know what you  _really_  think of him." She winked. "Go get him, tiger," she bumped him forward. "You've been waiting long enough."

"Over a thousand years," Merlin murmured as he walked forward.

* * *

"Are you still setting up all of your 'ships' together?" Loki asked, coming up behind me and embracing me, giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yep," I said, leaning into him. "It worked with us, didn't it?"

He laughed. "So you could say."

I watched Arthur's eyes widen, as he got up from his stool so quickly he almost fell off. I loved watching old friends unite. It made me so happy, especially since I caused it.

Loki and I had opened the restaurant as a way for us all to meet up again. This was why I had specifically built our house here. We served just about every type of food across the galaxy.

Every single Shadow Sacrificer would come every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. Friday was our chatter night, Saturday was our movie night, and Sunday was our karaoke night. This was a peaceful place, a neutral one where no fighting was allowed. We had rooms for people to stay the night, if they wanted. We only had several types of rules: one, you can't bring someone back to life by taking them with you. As smart as an idea it is, the universe won't allow it, so they need to go back from where they originated. Two, if there's someone from your universe here that you don't get along with, you can't fight here. Take it off grounds. So far, however, those are the only rules that we have. We're sort of making this up as we go along.

Another cool thing is the Doctors. Every single regeneration of the Doctor are here, which means that I get to see Eleven a lot.

There's also a room that leads to Asgard, so Loki and I can fulfill our duties as King and Queen. Though most Asgardians come here a lot.

Tony and Dean have become very close friends. It kind of worries me, because now I think they're drinking buddies. Thor and the Doctor get along a lot. Not only because they've both lived so long, but because (something I've seen recurring in Thor lately) they both give people second chances (like with Loki).

My foster family has all become very involved with everyone. Jacob practiced drawing everyone. Everyone would take turns reading to Emma. She was old enough to read by herself, but she just liked spending time with them. Natasha, especially. Emma seemed to bring something out of her.

Toby loved to spend time with Tony. They would talk about all of Tony's amazing weapons, and vehicles.

Jamie, of course, was now attached to Sherlock at the hip. Not that surprising, what with her love for dead things. She would follow him around and keep asking him odd questions, as he showed her pictures from her cases. It was almost like he was training her to be his apprentice.

I didn't tell them about Isabelle. I let them keep a beautiful memory of her, the one where she took care of them and died in a horrible accident. They didn't need to know the rest.

I knew how bad it was to lie to them. Especially because I've seen what happens when say, Dean, lied to Sam. It's going to bite me in the butt. But for now, at least, I'm still going to let them keep that bright memory of her.

A wise man once said, "You have two lives. The second one begins when you realize you only have one." My second life began when Loki brought me back to life. When I became an Asgardian. Because I had a second chance to make my life with the people I love.

That's not something many people get.

When you're a kid, they tell you it's all…grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid…and that's it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. So much darker, and so much madder.

And so much better.

This song is ending. But the story never ends.

Everything has to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started.

 

**THE END?**

 


	118. Playlist

**FANFICTION PLAYLIST**

**Over All:**   
Let Her Go (Cover) by Jasmine Thompson   
Alphamatic Replacement by Xauric   
The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! at the Disco   
Youth by Daughter   
If You Wait by London Grammar   
All I Want by Kodaline   
Say Something by A Great Big World   
Never Say Never by the Fray   
Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine   
Can't Pretend by Tom Odell   
**Part One:**   
I am the Doctor by Murray Gold   
The Doctor's Theme by Murray Gold   
Clara? by Murray Gold   
Next Stop? Everywhere! by Murray Gold   
**Part Two:**   
Onwards! by Murray Gold   
**Part Three:**   
Section One:   
Supernatural Soundtrack, Seasons 1 – 5   
Isn't it Bromatic? by Christopher Lennertz   
Gratuitous Sex and Violins by Christopher Lennertz   
Section Two:   
Hedwig's Theme by John Williams   
Section Three:   
From The Avengers (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)   
The Avengers by Alan Silvestri   
Assemble by Alan Silvestri   
A Promise by Alan Silvestri   
One Way Trip by Alan Silvestri   
Thor: The Dark World Soundtrack   
Into Eternity by Brian Tyler   
Deliverance by Brian Tyler   
Section Four:   
Sherlock Season Two Soundtrack   
Irene's Theme by David Arnold   
SHERlocked by David Arnold   
**Part Four:**   
This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars   
Seeking the Doctor by Murray Gold   
Lily's Theme by Alexandre Desplat   
Time by Hans Zimmer   
Gallifrey by Murray Gold   
Doomsday by Murray Gold   
Hallelujah by The Canadian Tenors   
Helena by My Chemical Romance   
Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes   
Say Something by A Great Big World   
Killer Queen by Queen   
I Gave You All by Mumford and Sons   
Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons   
I See Fire by Ed Sheeran   
Demons by Imagine Dragons   
Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons   
Monster by Imagine Dragons   
Monster by Eminem feat. Rihanna   
Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy   
Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine   
Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine   
Falling by Florence and the Machine   
Over the Love by Florence and the Machine   
No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine   
Glory and Gore by Lorde   
**Part Five:**   
Not Your Fault by AWOLNATION   
We Remain by Christina Aguilera   
Heard Somebody Say by Devendra Banhart   
Death Valley by Fall Out Boy   
Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy   
Dog Days by Florence and the Machine   
Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys.   
**Part Six and Epilogue:**   
Marry You by Bruno Mars   
Oblivion by Bastille   
30 Lives by Imagine Dragons   
House of Gold by twenty one pilots   
Hometown Glory by Adele   
Silhouettes by Of Monsters and Men   
Everything Has Changed by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift   
Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey   
Pompeii by Bastille   
I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie


	119. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Dear The Fans Who Knew Too Much,**

**I would like to thank all of you for being amazing, wonderful people. You've supported me through everything – and it's been an amazing journey.**

**I am currently working on a sequel, and there will be many of the same OC characters you know. I'm not saying Isabelle, but Isabelle. You will also meet some new characters from certain fandoms that I've already introduced. I have all of spring break to write the first couple of chapters. Though I might return to my actual book, because I need to publish it before I go to college if I want to get a scholarship. I will also tell you when I publish my book. Throughout this series and my fanfiction, you will see reoccurring themes and tropes. Just warning you. You should actually find a lot of parallels in my writings.**

**UPDATE:  THE SEQUEL IS UP.  IT IS CALLED The Girl Who Lost Her Mind by therealnarnia.  IT IS ALSO ON FANFICTION.NET WITH THE SAME NAME (ALONG WITH ANOTHER COPY OF THIS STORY) by the real narnia.**

**So, Fans Who Knew Too Much. Thank you for the wonderful ride.  I hope you ship Lokissa as much as I do.**

**It was worth it.**

**With love,**

**The Real Narnia**

 

But you can call me Becky.


End file.
